Death the Kid and the Book of Eibon
by Cazark
Summary: This story will begin Right after Soul and Kid go on a honeymoon to Australia The story revolves around the Manga series however I have not read it completely through so from my understanding of the quick reading there are going to be drastic changes. The main villain's of this story will be Noah and a special guest. My OC will be involved only for humour reasons and good looks.
1. Mission Duty

This story will contain a romance between two boys Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.

* * *

**Introduction**

This story will begin Right after **Soul and Kid go on a honeymoon to Australia** The story revolves around the Manga series however I have not read it completely through so from my understanding of the quick reading there are going to be drastic changes. The main Villain's of this story is **Noah** and **Mosquito** with Noah being the Major one. My OC will be involved only for humour reasons and good looks.

This story is a minor romance between two boys Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid It's going to be mostly Adventure. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story. It is also a continuation of **Soul and Kid go on a honeymoon to Australia** which means it's also a sequel to **Death the Kid's Soul Scythe.**

**Paring**

Soul Eater Evans X Death the Kid

* * *

**Other Possible characters Involved**

Azusa

Black Star

Darkscryer (OC)

Death the Kid

Elizabeth Thompson (Older Sister)

Eruka Frog

Franken Stein

Free

Harvar D. Éclair

Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré,

Kilik Lunge

Kim Diehl

Maka Albarn

Marie Mjolnir

Mizune

Mosquito

Noah

Ox Ford

Patricia Thompson (Younger Sister)

Pot of Fire

Pot of Thunder

Minfune

Shinigami (Death)

Spirit Albarn

Soul Eater Evans

Tusubaki Nakatsukas

* * *

**Disclaimer (Update 28/03/2014)**

Most of the storyline will be used from the manga. I do not own Soul eater or any of the original character they belong to Atsushi ŌKubo.

* * *

Kid and Soul land back from Australia as Black Star starts laughing, Maka, Liz and Patty are frozen from shock as Shinigami speaks "Excuse me have you seen two boys around your age they happen to look a lot like you except paler?" Kid sighs "It's us Dad!" Shinigami turns his head "Why do you look like red lobsters?"

Soul responds "We were not prepared for the weather it was so HOT!" Maka looks directly at Soul "Don't you mean was so not cool?" Soul sighs "The average temperature was 34 degrees with a low of 30 and the highest being 38, this is why! My skin matches my eye colour."

Shinigami laughs "Come on guys I have prepared a car for us to travel in style I have something serious to discuss with you guys." They get into the hired Limo as they recognise the driver Kid shocked "Spirit you can drive a Limo?"

Spirit turns around smiling "I can do a lot of things plus shinigami as some private matters to discuss so I'm forced to drive the Limo." Shinigami turns back to Soul and Kid "So how was Australia?"

Soul and Kid speak about all their fun they had, Kid also included how they met Soul's family Maka interjects "WHAT?" Soul responds back to Kid "My family are not Sharks for the last time." Shinigami interrupts "Did you get us anything?" Soul and Kid told them what they got each other.

Maka smiles "Oh how sweet of you guys." Black Star looks at his "A hat?" Soul responds "A classic Australian hat." Kid hands to novels to Liz and Patty "For you young ladies" Liz opens the book "What's this?" as soon as she finished she turned bright red closing the book suddenly "Maybe later I'll read it."

Patty gets Excited "Oh it's a B!" Liz slaps her hand on Patty mouth stopping her from finishing the sentence. Everyone looks at Shinigami as he speaks "Why did I get an old man beard and Googly eye glasses." Kid responses "Your real gift is in the bag and we didn't exactly want to lose our hearing."

Shinigami responds "Oh! It's that good huh?" Shinigami sighs as Kid lifts an eye brow at Shinigami. Shinigami speaks "Well I have terrible news Mosquito has Revived Arachnophobia and managed to get their hands on The Book of Eibon." Soul and Kid respond "WHAT?"

Shinigami speaks "Two weeks from now, we plan on attacking Baba Yaga again so holiday time is over and mission mode is back in gear." Kid and Soul nods as shinigami remembers "Oh one more thing an old friend is returning to Death City I called in for his assistance." Kid and Soul looks at each other "An old friend?"

**Back in Death's room**

Shinigami speaks "Azusa is everyone ready?" Azusa replies "Everyone should be ready by now." Shinigami speaks "Good! It's time I called in the group" Shinigami walks up to the mirror "This is an announcement could the following students report to my office Black Star, Kid, Elizabeth, Patricia, Harvar, Jacqueline, Kilik, Kim, Maka, Ox, Pot of Fire and Thunder, Soul and Tusubaki."

Shinigami continues "Could the following teachers report also to my office Stein, Marie, Minfune and Sid." Shinigami turns off the mirror and turns to Azusa "bring in the others Eruka Frog, Free and the Mizune sisters they will be helping out as well." Azusa adjusts her glasses "Are you sure about involving those 3? They were working for Medusa."

Shinigami looks at Azusa "They were being used by Medusa. They made that very clear that they were being used" Azusa sighs "How is everyone else going to deal with it?" Shinigami laughs "We won't know until we put them all in one room."

Azusa waits outside as everyone gathers "Alright now everyone is here we can go in for the briefing as soon as they walked in the room the argument started" Black Star angry asks "Why the hell are you here?" Eruka responds "It's not like we here out of free choice." Free replies "I had a choice?" as the Mizune sisters reply "Chi."

In the background Soul, Kid and Shinigami stood there as Shinigami tried to calm everyone down "Guys! Guys! Calm down I asked them to be here" his plights were not heard he was now furious he grabs the table flipping it "ENOUGH!" sending the table crashing behind the mob "This is no time to be arguing and bickering like little children they are here because I forced them to come here we need all the man power we can get!"

Shinigami continues while raising his hand "Now sit down before I chop you all." Everyone sits down quickly and calmly. "Ok right now we are here for a briefing and later an introduction hopeful if he can just move his arse already." Shinigami sighs "Next week will be a battle against Arachnophobia even though the spider Arachne has been dealt with Mosquito has launched attack but we suspect foul play in this."

Shinigami looks towards Azusa "You may take lead since he is not here yet." Azusa adjusts her glass "by Him do you mean that guy?" A voice can be heard from the background as everyone turns around "The one and only him its fantastic knowing that no one likes to refer to my name like it's a curse."

As the footsteps get closer a young man can be seen looking to be in his early to mid twenties. He wore a black coat that covering his face a red scarf and shirt. A black vest, jeans and shoes he opens his mouth to speak "Been a long time Death-sama!"

Shinigami looks at him "Well might as well introduce you everyone here meet and old friend of mine Darkscryer" everyone looks at Darkscryer "What?" Darkscryer runs past everyone bear hugging Shinigami unexpectedly with his hood falling over in the process "Death-sama I've missed you! Why don't you pick up the phone? Why the one time you ring me you ask me to get off my fat arse and come here?"

Shinigami chops Darkscryer in the head "Get a hold of yourself this is why?" Darkscryer rubs his head "That hurt me Death-sama" Death twitches his big fingers "Like that could hurt you, you big baby?" Darkscryer smiles "Oh but you love it! Doesn't it bring back old memories?" Darkscryer turns "Now where's those two love birds hiding?"

He looks around searching for Soul and Kid his eyes settle on them "Oh there you are, congrats I would have come but Death-sama is embarrassed of me." He grabs them almost choking them to death as Shinigami hits him again "Stop that!" Darkscryer slides back over to shinigami "Oh are you going to punish me?" he pulls out two suits "Which one is it going to be today the Gimp attire or dominatrix attire?"

Kid speaks "Ah father who exactly is this man?" Darkscryer smiles "I'm glad yo-" Shinigami chops him in the head before he could finish "This child here is the most brutal tactician on earth I know over only other person to master the God Slayer." Darkscryer gets up slowly "Ex-Master Death I only Mastered it because of my Ex sadly his dead now so fun time is over let's get to briefing."

Azusa adjusts her glasses "Are you done goofing off already?" Darkscryer smiles sliding across to Azusa "Oh you're doing the evil villain with glasses trick I can do that too." Darkscryer searches his pockets pulling out a pair of bright pink glasses "Wrong ones" he proceeds to pull out some dark black ones putting them on his face and adjusts them "Shall we have an evil glasses villain show down?"

Shinigami Chops Darkscryer Harder into the floor creating a crater as he gets up dusting himself "Oh that's no fair you broke my evil villain glasses lucky for me I keep spares" pulls out another pair slapping them on "All right time to get serious."

Darkscryer takes a deep breath "Sorry Azusa!" he touches her on the forehead as she collapses "Oh guys listen up" his eyes change colours to white as he holds out his hands creating a 3d Image "The plan is to obviously take down Baba Yaga Tower there is eight towers located in the building located at each end of the legs."

He points at each spot making them glow as he enlarges the area "The plan is to send one group of each of you down the legs and destroy this objects" he zooms in on the legs and pulls up an object "There are these Magic Tools known as Locks and there is 8 of them located at the end of each leg. The goal is to simply destroy them".

Darkscryer takes a deep breath before nodding at Death "The groups will be small and they are Black Star and Tusubaki group 1, Maka, Elizabeth and Patricia Group 2, Kilik with Pot of Fire and Thunder Group 3, Kim and Jacquelin Group 4, Harvar and Ox Group 5, Eruka Frog and the Mizune sisters your Group 6, Free will be Group 7 and Group 8 is Minfune"

Darkscryer pulls up the Map and numbers each leg "Your group number responds to the leg your required to destroy. Do not fuck up! I do not want to hear one of you made a mistake and went down the wrong tunnel if I hear that, not even Death-sama will be able to identify your cold dead corpse as for the rest of you!"

Darkscryer zooms out of the map and moves to an open area located out of Baba Yaga "Stein, Marie and Sid your on fuck up duty your mission is to create a quake in the front luring out everyone of those working for Mosquito so that their building is left unguarded or mostly empty. I expect to see resistance at each lock..."

Kid interrupts Darkscryer "What about Soul and Me?" Darkscryer turns "If you would keep quiet I will eventually get to you! Kids these days so enthusiastic, anyway where was I? Oh right you will see resistance at each lock I hope you guys trained well because they will most likely be guarded heavily. Also one final thing Free you will be require to move to this location after you destroy the lock your magic will be required."

Darkscryer adjusts his posture "For now you guys are dismissed Soul Kid stay behind Death and I would like to speak to you." He turns to Azusa whose on the floor and Spirit "Alone!"

Everyone quietly leaves all that's left in the room is Darkscryer, Death, Kid and Soul. Darkscryer takes a deep breath "You on a secret Mission, which death and I think is best for you. From what I hear Soul you have become a Death Scythe and actual Scythe at that take makes 3 of us." Kid and Soul look questionably Soul points out "The only Scythe we know of is me and Spirit."

Darkscryer looks at Death as he replies "It's ok Darkscryer you may show them" Soul and Kid look in Awe as Darkscryer's Hand turns into Scythe blade "I am like Death-sama said one of the only few to master God Slayer and from what I hear you guys used it unexpectedly at a cost." Kid nods silently Darkscryer slaps him on the back "Be proud that you could even use it."

Kid looks at Darkscryer "May I ask if you don't mind? Why you can't use God Slayer anymore?" Darkscryer's eyes darken "Because the one man who could use it is no longer with us in this world?"

Kid looks down at the floor "Sorry if it brought up any bad memories." Darkscryer looks down at kid while placing his hand on kids shoulder "It's ok the past is unfortunately the past you can't change it no matter how much you try I know that much. He... My ex partner or husband died a long time ago unfortunately but no one has been able to wield me like him I guess that puts me in your shoes Soul."

Soul looks up "How so?" Darkscryer looks down "I heard Maka was your old partner. Ask Maka to wield you again and watch her drop you like a ton of bricks. Your wave length was selective no?" Darkscryer turns to Kid again "Protect him no matter what Kid, the same goes for you Soul. do not let each other go even at the most difficult times because the Pain of losing your loved ones hurts the most."

Darkscryer slaps his fist in his palm "Now enough being emo Death-sama you had something you wanted to do." Darkscryer moves off to the side zooming in on the map looking for something as Shinigami hands something to Kid "What's this father?" as he unravels the cloth Shinigami speaks "It's Brew" Kid turns to Shinigami "Why would you give this to me?"

Shinigami says simply "I want you to use it only for worst case scenarios on the battlefield your mission is?" Darkscryer continues where shinigami left off "To get The Book of Eibon" as he points to the map showing its location.

* * *

Alrighty this is chapter one leave a Review and tell me what you guys think did I make Darkscryer too much a joker or you think his fine the way he is. Leave any tips you think I can head I'm used to writing 1 - 6 chapters a day on one story this time I decided to write one big ass chapter and see where it heads and ah yeah let me know what you think.


	2. Darkscryer's History

To the guest that left me a 278 word essay thank you I've never been so mind boggled by facts but I will admit I knew about Asura being Kid's brother already someone spoiled that in my last facfic involving Soul Eater.

Also another quick note for the guest complaining about my OC I thank you he is serving his purpose he supposed to be a troll, he could be considered the definition of madness incarnate.

* * *

Darkscryer removes the map as Azusa wakes up running back into the room "What the hell did you do?" Darkscryer sighs "I merely just utilised your ability to my advantage by the way you have beautiful eyes on you" Azusa blushes as he holds his hand on her cheek smiling "Too bad you're not my type."

Darkscryer laughs as he shivers feeling an impending doom approaching Azusa kicks Darkscryer sending him flying "You don't abuse other peoples feeling you stupid pervert otaku!" he gets up dusting himself "Who cares I like animes there was this great show called Soul Eater it was full of badass scenes besides I have to entertain myself somehow. When you reach Shinigami's age then to can dictate me on your amazing lifestyle is that right Death-sama."

Darkscryer has bright pink roses in the background as his eyes twinkle "You get to travel the world see new things and be amazed at what the world comes up with or you would if you could actually leave this place." Shinigami grabs Spirit forcing him into scythe mode "Now is not the time you should be playing that card!"

Darkscryer gets on his knees begging "Please spare my life Death-sama I'm only but your simple minion." He gets up standing "Oh this bores me now I would love to join this fight but I have no technician that could use me not even you could wield me Death-sama. Well this is going to be a long evening got a place I could crash at."

Shinigami furious "I wish I never asked for your assistance now!" Darkscryer frowns "Glad to hear that, however you got to admit I do a dam fine job." Shinigami sighs "Sadly you do" Darkscryer laughs "Well it's the only thing I can only enjoy these days now."

**Later that evening**

Kid was walking by a room when he noticed a door was slightly open he goes to peek in when he hears a voice "Kid if you're going to take a peek I would except less sound." Kid exclaims "I wasn't going to peek." Darkscryer retorts "and I'm a level 101 Death knight in World of Warcraft tell me something believable." Darkscryer sighs "come in Kid if you want."

Kid walks in not expecting to see half the things. Darkscryer is in nothing but underwear reading a BL novel without looking up "You enjoying the site seeing?" Kid blushes "are you casually always like this?" Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow without looking up "No why?"

Kid asks another question "Why are you aggressive towards everyone?" Darkscryer sighs closing the book he gets up patting the bed "Take a seat Kid" Darkscryer gets up throwing on a random shirt "Kid to be Frank I'm a little pissed off at your father and everyone in general."

Darkscryer sits back down in bed "It should be the adults fighting the wars but what do we send children to do our dirty work I been a part of wars for so long the blood doesn't faze me and when I see kids your age fighting in wars it sickens me."

Kid retorts "I'm over 200 years old I'm not some teenager" Darkscryer responds "Oh is that right then how old is Soul? 16! 17! How would you feel watching people his age get killed even murdered in the most gruesome ways. It saddens me to see the young people participate and here I have to stick to the side lines telling people what to do."

Kid responds "Why exactly don't you fight then?" Darkscryer responds "Because of the fact I have no tactician." Kid retorts "how does Justin do it then?" Darkscryer sighs "Because people are different do you know why Shinigami called me the Brutal Tactician?" Kid responds "No."

Darkscryer continues "Well my original given nickname was the Bloody Tactician I could make Shinigami's ruthlessness seem like a child ranting about a toy. I left too many bodies in my wake may it be enemy or casualty. Shinigami was getting sick and tired of me he decided to put me on protection duty that's when I met him a newbie tactician he spoke to me if I had been a long friend of his."

Darkscryer sighs getting a tear in his eye as he wipes it way "anyway this newbie heard of my name and he wanted to be my tactician as usually I laughed in his face and walked away but everyday he kept pestering me until one day I gave in the first time he used me his hands were bleeding so bad that he had to permanently cover them with cloth I suggested he give up but he didn't he kept trying every day."

Darkscryer smiles "I still remember the first time he ever wielded me he was so happy jumping for joy I actually smiled that day. We became permanent partners you know what they nick named us My Bloody Valentine Day because of the fact I was considered pure evil and he was considered Kind and never hateful."

Darkscryer continues "We fought alongside your father when Asura turned however we were wiped from the records even Asura was forced to forget us. My partner he fell to the Kishin's madness I was forced to put him out of his misery that's when I ultimately changed if ever sent on a mission I would leave the job completed with mass casualties after that I kind of left the business not wanting to be a part of wars anymore lived a normal life with my son."

Kid shocked "You have a son?" Darkscryer looked amused "Does that really surprise you there's a little amazing thing called adoption." Darkscryer continues while laughing "Every day I hear him say stuff, like he wanted to grow up to be like his father if only he knew the things I did."

Kid speaks "What happened to your son?" Darkscryer scratches his beard "He rebelled against me and decided to travel the world god only knows what he does for a living but I hear stories about him from time to time he seems to be making a name for himself so I happy for him in that way he should be an old man by now telling stories of his father."

Darkscryer sighs "Just wished he would send me a message. But what can I do I would hardly recognise him. If I were to die now I wouldn't regret a single thing." Kid stood there silently soaking up the information as Darkscryer continued "Do not make my mistakes or you could be in the same shoes as me. Enjoy life with Soul do not ever hurt him or get him hurt."

Kid salutes Darkscryer as he gets up to leave Darkscryer picks up the book without looking up "Remember to learn from the past or your doomed to repeat the same mistakes."

Kid walks into his room as Soul looks up "Hey Kid what's up?" As Kid changes into his pyjamas "I had a talk with Darkscryer that guys a mystery." Soul responds "how so?" Kid gets into bed with Soul "I don't know he has multiple personalities if you listen to his story you can kind of understand why his like that I think deep down his broken and afraid to show it."

Soul rests his head on Kid's chest "Well if you worried about becoming like him I'll stop you from becoming that man." Kid kisses Soul "Thanks but I know I won't become like that just hope you won't have to repeat his mistakes he told me to learn from the past and to never repeat the same mistakes."

Soul replies "Exactly what mistake would cause that man to be so broken." Kid proceeded to tell Soul what exactly Darkscryer told him. Soul sighed "I don't think I could have ever done that to you." Kid laughed to make the moment lighter "Well you not an 800 plus old man that lived by the weapon." Soul smiles "Guess you right about that."

Kid responds "You know what if his weapon partner was still alive he would have gone in there alone with him and they probably could have decimated Arachnophobia." Soul smiles "Then none of us 'kids' would have to go to the war."

Kid smiles back "Guess you right" Kid turns off the light snuggling up to Soul.

Darkscryer yawns "Guess I should go to sleep now Kid and Soul seem to be good kids just hope they don't have to experience what I have been through" he turns off the light falling asleep.

**Dream Start**

Darkscryer stands in total darkness "Oh not this shit again!" Darkscryer sits down "I'm not participating in this dream no more" a hand rests on his shoulder "You won't have to!" Darkscryer looks at the persons hand "Oh this is new?" he recognises the hand getting up turning around quickly "It's you" the corpse walks towards him placing his hand on his cheek "Protect the Kids do not let them die."

Darkscryer shakes his head hugging the corpse "I didn't want to kill you I wanted to save you why did you give up so easy." The corpse smiles holding the person back "I didn't want to drag you down with me. Now wake up and help those kids train teach them the same move we learnt"

Darkscryer pushes them back "No way I'm not training them to use the God slayer, Kid will die his no longer a Shinigami." The corpse shakes his head "Brew will help."

**Dream end**

Darkscryer wakes up rubbing his face he can't be serious about teaching them God Slayer. Darkscryer walks into the kitchen bumping into Shinigami "What you doing here?" Shinigami turns around "What do you mean I live here?" Darkscryer scratches his head "Oh yeah that's right" Shinigami points to Darkscryer's shirt "What's with the getup?"

Darkscryer looks down realising which shirt he grabbed "Oh god I probably made you son be embarrassed. Eh too late to change the past, what do you think of your son using the God Slayer?" Shinigami shakes his finger "No way in hell!"

Darkscryer sighs "I thought so, I wonder? Hey Shinigami-sama what If I trained Soul how to solo." Shinigami thought for a moment "That's up to Kid if he says so by all means you're one of the few that can single handily fight you would be a great trainer but aren't you ruthless" Darkscryer scratches his head "I guess so, maybe later if the need arises I'll do it. I'll leave it for now Kids shouldn't be even a part of this war Shinigami."

Shinigami sighs "Yes but they are the best of the best." Darkscryer responds "If only the gang was back together we could have decimated that base." Shinigami sighs "I agree"

**Later that evening**

Darkscryer is drinking as he watched Soul and Kid train for a distance "Kid you might want to lift your arm just a tiny bit more." Darkscryer walks towards Kid. As Kid is puffing "Oh like you could do any better?" Darkscryer laughs ruffling Kid's hair "Oh but I could, I could take you on while reading."

Soul retorts "I like to see you try old man" Darkscryer frowns "Old man want to make a bet?" Kid calmly replies "No thank you we fine the way we are." Darkscryer smiles "is that right? Here try this." Darkscryer pokes Kid in one of the strips as Kid passes out Soul transform back "What did you do to him you bastard?"

Darkscryer lifts his fingers and clicks as Kid gets up "What Happened?" Darkscryer sips his drink Soul turns to Darkscryer "What did you do?" Darkscryer responds "Try Soul Resonating and you'll find out"

Kid nods as Soul transforms back "Soul Resonate" Darkscryer Claps his hands "It's good to see you still have your Shinigami powers." Kid looks at Darkscryer "What?" Darkscryer sighs "Soul do you feel different?" Soul responds "I suddenly feel more connected to Kid like his Soul resonate is a lot larger for some reason."

Darkscryer continues to sip his drink "Well go ahead Kid return back to training that's not permanent you know." Kid takes a couple of swings "Wow it feels so different." Darkscryer smiles "It's an ability that my partner helped me train while we were partners. Remember what I did with Azusa?"

Kid continues to swing "You poked her and apologised before." Darkscryer nods "That's my special ability it's kind of like an enhancement I take someone's abilities to the next level so to speak. Let's see exactly how strong you are." Darkscryer puts down his drink as two scythes extend out of each arm "Come at me with the intent to kill show me exactly what you've got"

Kid smiles "You bet" He swings Soul running towards Darkscryer clashing blades with him.

* * *

So this is Darkscryer's sob story to add some flavour to the mix don't worry he won't be jumping in the battle I have my own special plans for him can't wait to see your faces when you see what he does.

So write a Review bitch to me about my grammar and spelling this is my first real kind of original story. Also sad fact I was listening to Kannagi no Tori OST the whole time while I was writing this lolz.


	3. Battle of Baba Yaga Tower Round 2

I would like to thank **Lunablackhole** for the tips they have been giving me. Also quick note I will try not to make my OC too much of a **Gary Stu** now on with the story.

* * *

Darkscryer walks in the Death room wearing a T-shirt and Shorts "Azusa is everyone ready and in position?" Azusa replies "You show up late and dressing casual?" Darkscryer sighs "Yes but none the less is everyone ready? That includes you as well."

Azusa retorts "Yes! You're not the only tactician here." Darkscryer smiles "Did you make sure to have a connection with all 9 groups." Azusa kindly speaks "Yes" Darkscryer smiles "Good! If you don't mind now..." Darkscryer lays out a sleeping bed "I'll be going to sleep wake me up when something happens or you desire my assistance."

Azusa is about to yell at Darkscryer when Shinigami interrupts her "There's no point his stubborn like that after my years working besides him let him do his own thing." Darkscryer puts his thumb up "Thanks Shinigami do your own thing."

Shinigami makes an announcement to everyone "Alright everyone this time Arachnophobia will lose all its legs and finally fall win this battle stick to the plan that Darkscryer told you and for the love of Death do not die. Come back alive!" Shinigami waves his hand to begin the battle.

Stein comments "That's the queue Marie if you would be so kind" Marie smiles transforming as Stein continues "Sid you ready?" Sid nods "Then let's get to dissecting." Sid waves his arms sending in the rest of the troupes "Let's show Arachnophobia to never mess with the DWMA teachers."

**The Battle begins**

Azusa calls up the 9 group "Everyone ready? Grab a garment from the fallen enemies and begin the sabotage." Black Star screams "Yahoo! Let's show these bastards what we made of!" Azusa screams at Black Star "Don't get caught!" Darkscryer waves his hand "Leave the kid alone as long as he gets the job done his good by me."

Darkscryer pulls out a book to read as Azusa screams at him "How could you read that at a time like this?" Darkscryer comments "Eh? There's always time for YOAI!" Shinigami chops Darkscryer "Azusa don't worry about him just focus."

Azusa sighs "Fine!"

**Black Star's POV**

Black star is running down the Hall "Tusubaki enchanted sword mode" Black Star runs in decimating his foes as he reaches the lock "So that's it?" His about to swing something hits him in the back "Little brats shouldn't mess with things they can't comprehend."

Black Star looks behind him "Mosquito so the old man decide to attack me but did you forget something?" Shadows cleaved up the lock "Your messing with me!" Mosquito infuriated "You dam brat I will kill you." Mosquito's body transforms "This is what I was like 200 years ago I will defeat you!"

Black Star retorts "Bring it old man!"

**Maka's POV**

Maka stops turning around "Seems like Black Star is having a blast" Liz interjects "That's like Black Star to do something like that." Patty shrills "Black start is having all the fun why don't we join in as well."

Maka turns back "Were the hell is this lock" Azusa interrupts Maka's train of thoughts "Black Star has all ready destroy his Kilik is in battle and about to take his out. Your close by on yours, you just got some resistance further up."

Maka nods "Thanks Azusa lets go Liz and Patty." They run down the hallway blasting any resistance down.

**Free's POV**

Free scratches his head "Where the hell is it? Which way to I go?" Free massages his face when he gets a call from Azusa "Hey glasses girl" Free answers as Azusa responds "Where on earth are you headed? You're going the wrong way its down that tunnel on your left."

Free waves "Thanks" as he starts to run off Azusa yells "Your other left." Free stops "Oh thanks again."

**Azusa's POV**

Azusa Sighs "Good grief it's like dictating to bunch of babies!" Darkscryer comments while flipping a page "Now try doing it for 100s of years then you can complain. How's the battle going?" Darkscryer lifts an eye brow as he flips another page.

Azusa replies "Good! Black Star has destroyed his lock and is currently fighting Mosquito. Kilik, Eruka and Mifune have also destroyed theirs." Darkscryer turns another page "Fantastic! Tell them to head back to Stein's group and help out there" Azusa nods as Shinigami asks "What about Ox, Kim, Free, Maka and Stein's Group."

Azusa relays the order then answers "Ox, Kim and Maka are facing some heavy resistance. As for Free he kind of got lost." Darkscryer slams the book shut "I'm sorry my ears must be failing me. Did I hear someone got lost?" Azusa freaks out "But I've already redirected him his back on track." Darkscryer reopens his book "Good!"

Azusa refixes her glasses "Stein's group is meeting Heavy resistance." Darkscryer comments "As expected." Shinigami responds "How so?" Azusa turns to Darkscryer who seems to be reading still then back to Shinigami.

Azusa replies "Justin is for some reason working for Arachnophobia" Shinigami asks "Justin as in Justin Law" Azusa replies "Yes" Darkscryer closes his book sighing "Stein should be able to handle him tell Black Star to hurry up and take down Mosquito then head towards Stein to help out against Justin. How is Kid and Soul going?"

Azusa checks on the battlefield "Free has taken down his Lock and heading towards Kid's location." Darkscryer gets up stretching "Good! His Spatial magic should be able to help Kid with destroying the gate once all the locks are destroyed. Then Kid should be able to grab the book of Eibon hopefully without further resistance. Now show me how Kid and Soul are going?"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid points out "Looks like the Location should be here." Soul comments "Isn't this the same location Darkscryer told Free to head to." Kid continues to walk "I don't see why we need that were-OH! that maybe a little bit difficult" Kid sees a Massive door "It looks like a triple lock the first lock seems to be linked with the other 8 Magic Locks 6 of them seem to be destroyed already."

**Darkscryer's POV**

Kid is about to continue as he gets a call from Azusa "Yes?" Azusa replies "Darkscryer has a message for you relay it." Darkscryer speaks "Hey sport I know what you're thinking right about now it's a triple dead lock first there's the 8 magic tools and the magic Barrier can be dealt by Free with his Spatial Magic. Now as soon as that Barrier comes down you must deal with that door quickly remember what I did in training?"

Kid comments "That technique where you...?" Darkscryer interrupts "Yes that one, you think Soul can pull it off?" Soul interjects "I should be able to?" Shinigami about to ask as Darkscryer comments "Good signing out wait for Free to show up and the last seals to be destroyed."

Shinigami lifts a finger "What exactly did you teach him?" Darkscryer smiles "Just the 1000 blade shatter." Shinigami freaks "You showed him how to do that." Darkscryer scratches his head "More like used it on them while training."

Darkscryer sighs lightly "Anyway! Back to the Battle which Locks are left?" Azusa checks "Ox has just taken out his and Kim is already on route to help outside." Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow "So Maka's Left."

**Black Star's POV**

Mosquito "No the locks have almost been destroyed. I'll have to change into 400 hundred years ago" Mosquito's body transforms again as he turns into bats flying away. Black Star yells "Get back here you old man we not done yet." Azusa yells at Black Star "Stop you need to help outside Justin Law is going on a Rampage."

Black Star yells "Dam it! All right I'm heading there now." Black Star runs off

**Death the Kid's POV**

Soul comments "Where is that werewolf?" Suddenly bats are flying around him. Kid responds "Where the hell did these things come from?" Kid slices down the bats as he hears a voice "I commend you guys for being able to break almost all the locks but this fiasco is now over. I will kill you and everyone else who interferes. The book of Eibon is ours and will only be ours"

"Ice Pillar" an Ice pillar knocks Mosquito off his guard there was more than one of you. Free runs in "Sorry I'm late Kid." Kid yells "Free help me deal with Bloodsucker over here!"

Mosquito laughs "stupid Insects" As Free is running he suddenly can't feel his legs as he looks down his torso is sent flying into the wall Kid looks behind him wide eyed Mosquito responds "In my 400 year form none of you could hope to stand up to me."

Kid takes a step back "I'll have to take him out first then attend to Free." Soul comments "How on earth do you plan to do that? I'm not sure if you saw what I saw? But clearly he can cleave an Immortal in two."

Kid replies "There's too much at stake here we can't afford to lose now." Soul comments "We can't do anything right now with the locks still active." Kid whispers "We just have to use Kishin hunter and hope to god we can take him down. Soul-" Before Kid could finish his sentence Mosquito had grabbed him by the neck ripping off his arm discarding it away.

As Mosquito threw Kid at the wall, Kid was screaming in agony after having his arm forcible removed. Mosquito wrapped his hands around Kids neck choking him I wonder how long you can last against my Darkness Discord."

**Maka's POV**

Maka is breathing heavily "There's just no end to these guys!" as more members of Arachnophobia show up Patty chimes "It's like rabbit season for these guys and Wack-a-mole combined. Let's do it Soul resonate" Maka fires off their cannon taking out the last remaining Lock.

**Free's POV**

Free lays on the floor bleeding thinking to himself "If this keeps going on Kid is going to die." He turns and realises the last lock has been destroyed "Now my chance, Demon Eye Cannon" Free Fires off his Demon eye cannon destroying the barrier.

Mosquito gets distracted "What was that?" he looks towards the door. Soul takes a chance while Mosquito is distracted and runs for the door. Kid sees Soul running kicks Mosquito to distract him and look towards him. Something falls out of Kid's pocket as he lands on the floor.

Mosquito stops to look down "Is that brew?" then hear hears a voice as he stares shocked "No!" Soul calls out "1000 blade shatter" scythes extend from his arms lodging in the door as he slowly rips through the door shattering a hole within the door.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer laughs "Well I'll be dammed he actually pulled it off." Then he freezes in place getting a bad vibe "No!" Shinigami and Azusa look in his direction. Darkscryer starts stuttering "I-I-I Need to pee!" Bolting out the room Shinigami shrugs his shoulders "You got to go when you got to go."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Mosquito clenches his fists "This has gone on long enough" Mosquito transforms into his bats scattering flying towards the door. He grabs Soul throwing him towards Kid "I'll kill you both at the same time."

Kid grabs brew as it's activated suddenly "What's happening?" One of Kid's lines connects as little shadow skulls come out of his arm reattaching his arm. He grabs Soul's hand and nods towards him as Soul transforms into his weapon form.

Mosquito freaks "One of the Sanzu Lines has connected? Impossible" Mosquito transforms into 8000 bats attempting to rip Kid a part Kid transforms Soul into his Kishin hunter form ripping apart a couple of hundreds of the Bats in one swing.

Mosquito splits his remaining bats sending half after Kid while using the other half to escape. Kid drops to the floor puffing and bleeding "We going after Mosquito." Soul responds "You can't be serious?" Kid runs after Mosquito as after a while he sees Mosquito with some stranger and hides.

**Mosquito's POV**

Mosquito bites his lip "Eibon what are you doing in here and more importantly how did you get in here?" Eibon speaks "There's more than one way to open a lock like if you have the right keys" Mosquito yells "You bastard you betrayed us you helped them kill Arachne for that I will kill you"

As Mosquito was attempting to transform again Eibon opened the book as some worm like monsters flew towards Mosquito grappling and holding him against the wall. Eibon speaks to Mosquito "Do you want to hear my real name Mosquito?"

Mosquito turns his head to the side "I don't care about your name!" Eibon smiles "Well either way it's a parting gift from me to you. My real name is Noah!" as soon as he finished his sentenced he began ripping apart Mosquito till there was nothing left Noah speaks "Oh a souvenir from Mosquito I can add this to my collection."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid attempts to make a run for it as Noah turns "No so fast" he sends worms to grab on to Kid but before his grabbed Kid lets go of Soul. As Kid gets dragged close to Noah "Oh the son of Shinigami graces me with his presences I feel honoured."

Kid retorts "The feelings not mutual" Noah places his hand on Kid's face you will serve as fine collection piece to me. When you are completely consumed by the madness you will be mine." Noah laughs as Kid is consumed within the book of Eibon.

**Soul's POV**

Soul yells "Give him back!" Noah turns "Oh a little child demanding something from me I feel privileged... Wait a sec your Kid's Death Scythe aren't you." Soul retorts "What about it?" Noah answers him "You will be joining Kid as well you'll be perfect together as my minions."

**Noah's POV**

Noah opens the book sending out two worms to grab onto Soul as two rocks were sent flying towards them knocking them off guard. Noah chimes "Oh we have a rare guest long time no see Darkscryer." Darkscryer turns "Thanks but I wasn't planning on staying long!" Soul speaks "What are you-?" Darkscryer interrupts Soul "I guess I was to fucken slow Kid's nowhere to be seen insight"

Noah laughs "His already a part of my collection why don't you become a part of my collection as well your skills would be beneficial to me." Darkscryer laughs "How would a broken old weak man be beneficial to you?"

Noah amused "So you willing to admit you're weaker than me?" Darkscryer sighs "If he was still alive we could have taken you on, but I don't see any possible way of beating you?" Noah opens the book "Then becomes one with my collection." Worms come flying towards them Darkscryer slings soul onto his back and whispers "Hold on."

As the worms get closer he swings some rubble into Noah's line of sight distracting him. Noah laughs "Is that the best the Bloody Tactician can come up with?" As soon as the dust settles "Oh! They are gone oh that's a shame." Noah calls up Justin "Pull out we got what we have come for."

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer speaks "Azusa pull out everyone now we lost Eibon's Book... and Kid!" Darkscryer continues to run while holding Soul in his arms close to him "I'm so sorry Soul for failing to protect everyone." A tear runs down Darkscryer's eyes as he yells "I FAILED!"

* * *

Alright this is the end of chapter three next up Kid's transition down the Book of Eibon. Leave a review rant about my spelling mistakes or grammar but please note when you have names like Free, Soul and Kid it makes correcting grammar a bitch in this.


	4. Quarrels within the book of Eibon

I really need to read the manga or I'm really going to struggle to write this sorry I took so long work got in the way I'm a very busy man between sleep and animes there's not enough time in my day just kidding enjoy.

* * *

Soul and Darkscryer stood there as Shinigami starts to yell "Well the hell do you mean Kid was taken?" Soul stood there silently Darkscryer tapped him to say he can go as he spoke to Shinigami "I can't get any simpler than that Noah absorbed Kid into the Book of Eibon!"

Shinigami yells "Why didn't you do something?" Darkscryer yells back "Like what? Hey Noah can you hand me that book and free Kid thanks darling! You should know better than that he could have killed me easily. I'm fucken lucky that I even got out with Soul alive."

Shinigami crosses his arms "Your useless a weak and pathetic god-like mortal" Darkscryer retorts "Look who's talking Mr I'm going to bind myself to one spot." Shinigami gets pissed "If I didn't do that the Kishin would have spread Madness over the world."

Darkscryer turns his head "Oh is that right Mr Grim Reaper? Tell me how 7 kids less than 3 thirds of your age managed to beat him hmmm?" Shinigami raises his hand "Oh yeah! Tell me this Einstein the oh so powerful Bloody tactician, how did you mange to fail the mission and lose Kid in the process?"

Darkscryer retorts "My plan was flawless there was no kinks in the fucken chain. Until Noah decided to show up and say hey I'm going to fuck you right up the arse." Darkscryer points to Shinigami "I didn't see you lifting a finger oh wait that's RIGHT YOUR FCUKEN GLUED to this spot!"

Azusa interjects "Instead of bitching to each other like little children. Why don't you use your brains and come up with a plan on how to save Kid?" Darkscryer turns around "I will do that but Shinigami-sama you better remember, can you repeat my mistake?"

Darkscryer heads towards the doorway walking out of the room.

**Later that Evening**

Darkscryer scratches his head "Why the hell was I so slow? Why couldn't I protect them? What is Noah's Plan?" Darkscryer rubs his face furiously "I'm going to grab a drink." Darkscryer is walking down the hallway "Where's a map when you need one?" As his walking he hears a voice "that sounds like Kid?"

Darkscryer walks up to the door opening it his met with Soul crying on the bed Darkscryer turns his head "I'm so sorry Soul" Soul startled turns around wiping his eyes "Haven't you heard of knocking."

Darkscryer turns around walking out the door and closes it then proceeds to knock on the door "Hey Soul are you ok? Can I coming in?" Soul sighs "Yes it's ok" Darkscryer walks back in "Sorry I forgot my etiquettes"

Soul turns away as Darkscryer continues "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you and Kid. I'm even sorrier for involving you and your friends in that battle. I should have contested Shinigami if you want to blame anyone you can take it out on me I should have seen this coming sooner."

Soul turns "No I should have protected." Darkscryer cuts him off "No you're missing one fact Kid let go of you." Soul freezes as Darkscryer continues "He wanted to make sure you were safe even if it costed him his life."

Soul goes wide eyed "You're lying" Darkscryer shakes his head "It's the truth!" Soul runs up to Darkscryer pummelling him repeating "You're Lying!" Soul starts to cry again as Darkscryer pulls him in close.

While stroking his hair "Just let it all out Soul do not hold anything back." Darkscryer turns looking up thinking "How the hell am I going to find and save Kid? What is Noah's ultimate plan?"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid looks down grabbing onto something while sighing "How am I going to explain this to Soul?" Kid looks down at his breasts.

**Flash Back**

Kid looks around looking around all he sees is long lines of symbols "Hmm this is interesting." As Kid continues to look around more as a voice is heard "I am the Index of the book of Eibon I will act as your guide throughout your journey throughout the chapters. If you wish to continue to the end know that only insanity awaits you at the end."

Kid asks "What does this book contain?" The index speaks "The book contains all the information that Eibon has gathered and it's been scattered throughout all 7 chapters. From Demon weapons to information regarding the old one including Eibon, Excalibur, Asura, Death-"

Kid interrupts and yells "Information on my father which chapter?" The index stops "Information regarding your father is not found no such information exists." Kid stops to rephrase his sentence "Where is the information on Death?"

The Index replies "You will have to proceed through the book to find out just step through this door to begin at Chapter 1 Lust." Kid walks through the door not knowing what to expect as he steps out "My body feel's heavier for some reason."

Kid looks down screaming "Why do I look like a woman?" the Index replies "This chapter changes your appearance to the opposite gender while you remain in this chapter you will stay like that upon exiting this chapter your body will begin to change back."

**Flash Back end**

Kid yells "Where's the next chapter?" The Index replies "you must beat the Deadly sin contained within this chapter to continue" Kid scratches his head "All I have to do is out smart and last Lust sounds easy enough."

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer pushes Soul away "Better get some rest you are going to have a extremely long day with me." Soul wipes his eyes away "I guess so" Darkscryer slaps Soul on the back "You guess so? Well I know so!" Soul gets back into the bed "Thanks for that." Darkscryer walks out the room "no problems" closing the door on his way out.

Darkscryer scratched his head walking back to his room while thinking "You're not the only one that needed that." Darkscryer sits down at the desk pulling out a notebook as he begins writing "I need some ideas on how to access the book." Darkscryer makes some mental notes "This of been easier if I was a warlock like my ex and father..."

Darkscryer stops to think "Wait a sec Noah is a warlock maybe if I could summon a portal into the book... nah even I couldn't do that but I'll bring up the idea With Lord Death." Darkscryer slams his head on the desk "Why does everything have to be difficult?"

Darkscryer falls asleep looking around "Great! Round what four thousand two hundred and forty-two?" Suddenly he wakes up to a tapping on his shoulder "I wasn't watching late night porn Lord Shinigami-sama!" Soul freaks out to the sudden outburst.

Darkscryer wipes his eyes while yawning "Oh it's you Soul what you doing here at this time of night?" Soul calms down as he replies "I couldn't sleep." Darkscryer replies "Well I'm not a magician where I can cast sleep or a doctor either where I can shove sleeping pills down your mouth. So I'm not sure how much of help I can be."

Soul shakes his head "I'm not here for you to put me to sleep I came to ask you a question." Darkscryer lifts an eye brow "Sure hit me." Soul thanks a deep breath "Who was your ex partner?" Darkscryer sighs "Oh course it had to be about a dead topic no pun intended."

Soul looks down "Sorry I'll leave if you don't want to talk about it." Darkscryer sighs "What specifically do you want to know about him I could tell junk like he always hated it when I dutch oven him."

Soul shakes his head "Who exactly is your Ex?" Darkscryer speaks "Well he was an immortal Warlock who specialised in shadow magic." Soul responds "Who is he as in name?" Darkscryer yawns "Oh who well you wouldn't know and you won't find any information on him anywhere his name is Nathaniel Spellsword."

Soul responds "Do you miss him?" Darkscryer sighs "Every fucken day! If you come to make me cry I'm already half way there." Soul shakes his head "No it's just after losing Kid like that its really making me think."

Darkscryer lifts and eyebrow "You you come to compare our life with mine I'm hundreds of years ahead of you." Soul responds "No! I'm asking how you deal with it losing someone you care about so much."

Darkscryer looks away "You speaking if Kid is already dead, but there are many kinds of dead... I'm considered emotionally dead..." Darkscryer sighs "God dam it brain stop thinking about the past or I'm going to break again."

Soul laughs "You talk to your brain." Darkscryer turns to Soul "I'm a professional one man conversationalist." Soul laughs again as Darkscryer continues "Hey listen hear Soul I will get Kid back for you someway but knowing me I have a feeling you have a better chance than me."

Darkscryer whispers "Just how you don't have to do what I did." Soul responses "What did you say?" Darkscryer looks at Soul with completely dead eyes "If you don't get to sleep I'm afraid you will not live to see tomorrow." As he finishes the sentence Darkscryer smiles "Just kidding... or Am I?"

Darkscryer slaps Soul on the butt "Move those buns on out of here I've got work I need to do and I'll be seeing you early tomorrow for training." Soul leaves to head back to his room as Darkscryer waits a moment before getting up.

He quietly walks out the room heading towards Shinigami rooms and knocks on the door as he opens it "Lord Death are you in here?" Darkscryer opens the door and walks over to Death and slaps Death on the forehead as he wakes up screaming "What the fuck do you?"

Darkscryer cuts him off "Sorry I couldn't wait it's about your son." Shinigami whacks Darkscryer "If you come to put salt in the wounds I'm afraid I will." Darkscryer cuts him off again "No I'm being serious even though it's very rare to see me serious... beside the point do you think it's possible to teleport someone within the book of Eibon without having the book."

Shinigami shakes his head "Not unless you had some kind of... connection..." Darkscryer waves his hand in front of Lord Death while clicking his fingers "Hello anyone in there?" Shinigami yells "The manuscript!"

Darkscryer "Are you talking about your sex life manuscript because now not the time... What manuscript Death-sama this isn't the time to outburst random lines." Shinigami turns to Darkscryer "The book of Eibon Manuscript."

Darkscryer looks questionably at Shinigami "You mean Eibon made a rough draft of his book." Shinigami looks up "Yes I keep it in the vault here" Darkscryer lifts an eye brow "What exactly don't you keep in the vault? Actually all you need is witches and perfect plan."

Shinigami shakes his head "I do have but what are we going to do with Soul?" Darkscryer looks at Shinigami "What? You can't hide this from Soul technician or not he will want to go." Shinigami looks at Darkscryer sternly "What you proposing?"

Darkscryer smiles "You get a group together that can protect Soul and I guarantee that Soul will get Kid back. If you are worried about Soul being weak on his own I could train Soul to fight on his own like Justin."

Shinigami looks stunned at Darkscryer "Why are you helping these kids so much what made you change?" Darkscryer looks away "I just don't want the past to repeat!"

* * *

Alright another chapter done like I said the last few chapters and I'm going to continue to say write a review rant about my spelling mistakes or whatever.

Note Nathaniel Spellsword is a random name and I do not plan to revive him then that would Make Darkscryer a definite Gary Stu and that's the last thing I need a guy that could endlessly use God Slayer.

Also you'll start to notice a shift in Darkscryer's speech he will start to calm down in his shenanigans but he will still have them from time to time because it's a part of his life.


	5. Training and Trials

So this chapter is where Darkscryer trains Soul to fight on his own because he knows for a fact if they launch a full scale rescue plan for Kid he would want to be a part of it with or without a technician.

* * *

Darkscryer stands in the field tapping his finger "If I can get up early and slap on some cloths surely he can." Soul comes running out the door "Sorry I'm late bumped into Shinigami and" Darkscryer interrupts "He told you some nasty rumours that I'm ruthless in training and no one likes me as a trainer right!"

Soul looks down "I wouldn't put it that way but yes similar." Darkscryer smiles "Well in all fairness his right about the 'not liking me as a trainer part', but you have trained with me first hand would you consider me ruthless?"

Soul thinks for a moment "You did almost kill us last time" Darkscryer sighs "Don't tell that to Shinigami-sama." Darkscryer gets up "So Soul I will be training you to be like me well a soloist to be precise only until you get Kid back I wouldn't recommend this path for you unless you're a loner or prefer to work alone."

Darkscryer slaps his hands together "Well let's get started first I have a couple of trials for you let's start with a simple one first can you change into your weapon form." Soul nods "I can but why?" Darkscryer responds "This is a trial and I'm going to testing a few theories, shall we begin?"

Soul transforms as Darkscryer walks up to Soul "So I'm not a technician but don't freak out act natural." Darkscryer picks up Soul swing and rotating the Scythe as if he was a natural technician. Darkscryer smiles "So you're a weapon designed for strength and range. You're weight plus your length shows what kind of weapon you are."

Darkscryer continues to swing around Soul "Also you have an unnatural aura around you which I would assume is from the black blood contained within you." Darkscryer puts Soul down "Ok you can change back."

Soul changes back "I'm surprised you could swing me like that." Darkscryer smiles "Well even though you have a powerful wave length mine could easily crush yours but I will admit you gave me a run for my money."

Darkscryer looks at Soul "Ok we going to now test your skills through simple tests" Darkscryer conjures some scythe blades through one arm "Ok Soul transform your arm into a scythe and cut these off."

Soul freaks for a moment before nodding "Ok" Soul transforms his hand into a scythe blade and swings at the scythes that Darkscryer has extended from his arms the blade contacts but is unable to cut through.

Darkscryer sighs "Good attempt but unfortunately your blade was not strong enough ok let's try this again but this time you know how I taught you the 1000 blades technique this time summon only one and try cutting off this one." Darkscryer summons one scythe though the form as it looked different than the other one he summoned before.

As Souls blade connect with Darkscryer's Scythe his blade was completely cut off. Darkscryer turns around "Did you notice the difference between the two?" Soul scratches his head "One was shaper than the other."

Darkscryer sighs "I've got my work cut out for me. Ok Soul you are now a Death Scythe one of your newest abilities is to adjust and change you weapon form to match your desire in your case it's the blade itself."

Darkscryer lifts his fingers "Let's talk about size because it really matters... Ok I just realised how wrong that sounded right now but I will continue none of the less the difference between a Claymore and a katana is measured by the blades strength."

Darkscryer looks at Soul directly "The strength of a claymore is able to cleave through a brick wall with ease if you put your back into it, however a katana in the right hands could easily slice through a wall like a knife through butter. Yet if a katana and a claymore clashed the katana could cut through the Claymore no matter its size, why is that?"

Soul stops to think "I'm not sure exactly." Darkscryer smiles "A katana is a hell of a lot sharper because of its design but over time the katana will eventually be broken against the claymore because of its durability difference."

Darkscryer points to Soul "You are going to be learning how to shift your weapon form. Right now the blade you are using is designed for both durability and Strength, however you were to shift it to say a longer thinner blade much like a katana you will be able to cut the scythe on my left side. So imagine your blade to be thinner and longer. Now let's try this again!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid slowly stirs "What the hell happened...? Where am I?" Kid looks around speaking to himself "I remember reorganising some kind of book marks." A voice is suddenly heard "How dare you move around Noah's Bookmarks."

Kid looks around "Who's there?" A young looking guy steps out of the shadows "My name is Gopher." Gopher starts to frown "How dare you move Master Noah's bookmarks did your father ever teach to not touch other peoples stuff."

Kid comments "Well whoever this Noah guy is he should really reorganise his stuff it's all over the place." Gopher punches Kid repeatedly "How dare you insult Noah's way of organising." Kid spits up some blood "If that's organised I don't want to see what his like when his disorganised."

Gopher punches Kid again "Don't talk back to me!" Suddenly the stranger he saw before that killed Mosquito appears "Gopher please do not destroy my collection." Gopher turns around to apologise "Sorry Master Noah" Kid comments "So that's who Noah is."

Noah looks at Kid then back to Gopher "Leave my prize possession alone for now I have a job for you." Gopher smiles "Please use me in whatever way you want Noah." Noah turns to Kid "Smiling I have two jobs for you. First I want you to test this magic belt that will amplify your magic power. Next I want you to kill Soul Evans."

Kid goes wide eyed "Don't you dare touch him I will kill you." Noah smiles evil "I first though to kill Maka since she was Soul's first partner but there's no fun seeing as her abilities to use Soul have diminished. So the next best thing is to kill Soul if I want to collect the Kishin I have to make sure that there are no interruptions that will stop me from obtaining the Kishin."

Kid starts to struggle "Don't you dare touch him I'll kill you if you harm a single hair on him." Noah turns to Gopher ignoring his pleas "Gopher kill Soul and do not fail me!"

**Soul's POV**

Soul is breathing heavily as Darkscryer comments "Soul it needs to be sharper than that" Soul whins "I'm trying hard!" Darkscryer laughs "If this lesson goes any slower than this and I'll be growing a white beard to my knees."

Maka, Liz and Patty walks up to the pair "Hey Soul I've come to check up on you see how you doing." Darkscryer looks towards and lifts a finger at Maka "Excuse me Mr but Soul is in the middle of training right now." Maka yells "Mr I'll have you know I'm a girl." Darkscryer bows "My apologies Miss but can you please wait a moment."

Darkscryer turns back to Soul "Alright break time you can talk to Maka while I go grab something from my room." Darkscryer leaves and enters the house as Soul turns to Maka "I'm doing ok Darkscryer is helping me keep distracted"

Maka laughs "Well he can be considered quite distracted himself." Soul shakes his head "No Kid picked up he has multiple personalities if you can get him to trust you he will act naturally, calm and won't resort to jokes and crazy antics."

**Darkscryer POV**

Darkscryer sneezes "Someone's talking about me"

**Soul's POV**

Maka stops to think "So he is guy that trusts no one unless he feels comfortable around them." Soul turns to the side "basically" Maka pushes Soul off to the side "Maka what the hell was that for?" Maka calls Liz and Patty to change "We not alone anymore Soul."

Soul gets up as they are introduced to a new player in the field "So you have soul perception huh this could be problematic." Maka yells "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the person simply laughs "My name is Gopher and I'm here to simply kill Soul and be out of your way nothing more nothing less."

Maka uses her soul perception to see what type of person Gopher is "A Grigori Soul?" Gopher stops laughing "Just die already Soul" Firing off a blast from his stomach Maka deflects the projectile just barely missing Soul.

**Darkscryer POV**

Darkscryer lifts up his head "Either Soul commented on Maka breast size or there's a battle going on outside." Darkscryer grabs something from the table running towards the front door.

**Soul's POV**

Gopher frowns while speaking "Oh I missed that's not fair" Gopher starts to fly as bullet feathers shower the area splitting Soul and Maka apart. Gopher smiles "now it's over" Gopher fires off his stomach cannon again.

Darkscryer deflect the attack while holding a book in his hand looking up to the attacker "It looks like you just got..." Darkscryer freezes in place "I'm not too sure if I should say cock blocked or crotch blocked."

Darkscryer points at Gopher "Tell me your sex so I can finish my statement." Maka and Soul fall over in embarrassment. As Gopher looks stunned by what he just said "You just don't bluntly say stuff like that." Darkscryer crosses his arms "I've heard worse."

Gopher responds "Girl." Darkscryer smiles "It looks like you just got..." As he puts on sunglasses "Crotch blocked!" Darkscryer throws his glasses on the floor "Dam lame jokes fuck it" Darkscryer points at Gopher as he continues "Soul is under my protection whether you like it or not leave this place or face my wrath or Shinigami seeing this is his house."

Gopher looks at Darkscryer "I guess I'll have to report my failed mission to my Master and take out my frustration out of Kid." Darkscryer drop his arm as Soul yells "Give Kid back to me" as Darkscryer continues "Your working for Noah? Aren't you?"

Gopher smiles as he lifts a piece of paper "Noah will kill you sooner or later I can guarantee that much." Darkscryer slams his fist on the floor "Dam it Shinigami has to move plans quicker or we risk the chance of losing Kid forever."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid looks up smiling "Your face shows disappointment all over it, did someone fail their mission?" Gopher punches Kid "Stupid little girl and old man interrupting my battle with Soul I had him twice."

Gopher continues to punch Kid harder "Why haven't you given up? Why are you not begging for your life? Why are you so insistent on disobeying Noah?" Kid looks at Gopher "No sane person would ever want to work for him your living proof of that" Kid starts to laugh at Gopher as he begins to get more enraged.

Kid stops laughing as he realises something he begins to scream "I'm in hell someone save me." Gopher starts to smile realising what Kid's weakness is he pulls out a pen "Let's put a smile on your face well see who gets the last laugh after I draw on half your face."

Kid screams as his symmetry is destroyed by Gopher.

* * *

Alright I realise what I said in the start sounds stupid but that's the best I could come up with at the time, that being said write a review and rant. Next up Kid's madness apparently known as true symmetry and more stuff.


	6. The Chapter of Lust

So begins the quest to save kid in the book of Eibon also.

* * *

Kid is screaming in agony as Gopher continues to destroy Kid's symmetry. Noah walks in pissed "What are you doing to my prized collection? If you do anymore damage you could damage beyond repair."

Noah gets frustrated "Gopher get out of here and go make me some tea." Kid starts to calm down as Noah pulls Kid within the Book of Eibon again. Kid looks up going wide eyed as he looks at a giant Black mass.

Kid takes a step back but Asura you should be dead. The black mass speaks to Kid "I'm not Asura! However I know of Asura his is like me one of the Eight Powerful warriors. Only five of us remain Order, Knowledge, Power, Rage and Terror. Terror may have been defeated but he will return and spread madness once again."

The Black mass continues "The Eight Powerful warriors also known as the Great Old ones very existence drives mankind to madness." A black liquid begins to drip on Kid slowly covering him as the black mass speaks "Drink in the Madness of Power."

**Shinigami's POV**

Darkscryer sighs "You're making an Elite Team with the best students of the DWMA and you're calling them...?" Shinigami finishes Darkscryer sentence "Shibusen Juvenile Elite Unit or Shibu Brat's Squad." Darkscryer scratches his head "and I thought I was bad at naming things why not just call them the Shibusen Power Rangers while you're at it."

Shinigami shakes his head "It's a great name I don't see anyone else coming up with better names." Darkscryer sits down sighing as Stein comments "That would that demoralise the whole group moral..." Stein thinks for a moment "How about Spartoi?"

Darkscryer smiles "Now that guy has some taste." Shinigami whines "But I want to call them Shibu Brat's Squad." Darkscryer comments "Stop being a big baby." Shinigami is about to say something as Darkscryer cuts him off "Now I know what you're going to say but let me remind you of a great saying mankind came up with what was the saying... It takes one to know one."

Shinigami crosses his arms "your rather maturing suddenly why the change." Darkscryer smiles "I've got Death the Kid and Soul Eater Evans to thank for that. Humans are such fascinating creatures no wonder you're so invested with them. You would think our old age would make us enlightened but it would seem every once in a while one pops up and surprises us."

Darkscryer's eyes narrow "So do you have any idea how we going to get into the Book of Eibon exactly?" Shinigami lifts a finger "We aren't going anywhere within that book the Spartoi will be going in."

Darkscryer lays back into the chair "Is it because of the Madness generated by Knowledge or we going to go out on a whim and blame it on our mental capacity because our brains are more developed we have a higher susceptible chance to the madding."

Darkscryer sits comfortably "So what are you planning to do with the rest of us and how exactly do you propose we get into the book?" Shinigami responds "To answer the first part they will be sent on a mission to obstruct Noah's group while we will send Spartoi into The manuscript which is linked to the book of Eibon."

Darkscryer smiles "Sounds like a great plan but how do you plan on finding Noah's hideout." Shinigami lifts up his finger "Azusa has found their location along with Tesca Tlipoca." Darkscryer turns to Azusa "Good Job now I'm starting to feel like a support character in animes that's there for good looks."

Shinigami continues "The witches we hired for the job are Risa and Arisa, Eruka Frog and Kim." Darkscryer lifts a finger "So which members are going within the Book?" Stein answers "Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, Fire and Thunder."

Darkscryer comments "Who's acting as the radio for the group?" Azusa answers "Blair" Darkscryer continues "Anything else I need to know? No? Ok lets discuss this with the group and let them know the plan."

Shinigami's calls out over the speaker can the members of "Can Spartoi and Blair report to my office."

**Soul's POV**

Soul walks towards Death's room and walks in "Lord Death you called." Darkscryer waves his hand "take a seat on the couch while we wait for the rest."

The rest of the group walks in as Shinigami explains "Well tomorrow we begin the mission to save Kid." Shinigami fist pumps the air as Darkscryer continues "This will be a big mission as we do not know what to expect in the book of Eibon so stay alert and expect anything."

Darkscryer points at each member "Make sure everyone of you comes back alive that includes Kid. Blair will act as Azusa Radio so we can be kept up-to-date on your position. Don't hesitate to rely on our help."

Shinigami smiles at the group "Are you guys ready to save Kid?" Everyone fist pumps "Yeah!"

**Later that Evening**

Darkscryer walks into Soul's room "Hey sport, are you ready?" Soul nods as Darkscryer continues "Remember to not rush in. You think you'll be ok with all that training I put you through?" Soul nods "I should be ok."

Darkscryer smiles "Good get plenty of rest you have an extremely long day ahead of you." He walks out the door smiling. Darkscryer walks into his room changing cloths and jumps into bed "It's going to be an extremely long day!" he falls asleep entering the dream world once again.

**Dream World**

Darkscryer sighs "Back in this world huh! It's been a while since I've been here." Darkscryer begins to walk around "Let's see what my dreams have to offer me." A Voice is heard behind Darkscryer "So it looks like someone is finally growing up."

Darkscryer turns around "Nathaniel! Even in death I still seek you." Nathaniel waves his hands "I'm sorry you want me so bad." Darkscryer stamps his foot "Now you're just making me sound like an overly attached boyfriend."

Nathaniel smiles "Well technically I was." Darkscryer laughs "How many times did you bust your chops coming after me? So many that even I lost count" Nathaniel laughs "Well that was true in a sense."

Nathaniel stops smiling "Now will you be able to let me go?" Darkscryer frowns "I'm not hold you back from going to the other side you are." Nathaniel turns "You still blame yourself for that incident I can't leave till you get over it."

Darkscryer pouts "Well everyone's allowed to blame themselves for something! Even if it wasn't their fault" Nathaniel smiles back "True! But it wasn't your fault for what happened" Darkscryer shakes his hands "Whatever!"

Nathaniel hugs Darkscryer as Darkscryer blushes he rests his head his Nathaniel neck "I will miss this. Now get your sorry arse over to the other side and if you come back here I will throw you to the other side."

Nathaniel let's go while smiling Fading away "If I get reincarnated I'm coming back for you." Darkscryer smiles "and I'll be waiting for that moment if you choose to seek me out." Darkscryer wakes up smiling wiping away a tear "Dam it! If you do come back I'll be waiting."

**Soul's POV**

Soul is in the waiting room with everyone as Darkscryer walks in the room wearing a bright pink neon shirt that blinds everyone. Shinigami lifts his hands "WOW! Turn down the neon" Darkscryer laughs "Sorry doesn't come with one. I see everyone is blind but are you guys ready for the mission?"

Everyone nods there head as Darkscryer responds "Azusa we are going to the waiting room to make sure everything is prepped when Shinigami can join me." Darkscryer walks off as Shinigami turns to the kids "Well I hope you guys are ready." Soul comments "We won't know till we try."

Eruka Frog announces "Well everything is ready on our end." Kim continues "Everyone line up around the book." All members line up around the book as Eruka Frog announces "Commencing Dive" Everyone is teleported within the book.

Soul shakes his head "Everyone ok?" Maka comments "I've always wondered what it would be like to be in a book." Darkscryer communicates "Me too... I mean everyone ok do you guys hear me?"

Everyone responds "yep" Darkscryer "Good now find some clue to where Kid has gone because I have no idea where to begin." A voice can be heard "Oh you like books?" Soul looks around "Who's there?"

The voice answers "I am the Index, Table of Contents, Reference page or whatever else you want to call me." Maka replies "The Index of this book?" The Index replies "Exact-da-mon-do! Now little girl and the voice I heard earlier what books do you like?"

Maka replies "Rhoda Doseini's The Dark Side of the moon" The index turns to Blair who's acting as Darkscryer's voice she turns red "I can't say that!" she sighs "He likes..." She freezes and sighs again walking up to the Index whispering as his pages turn Bright Red.

The index sighs "At least it's not as bad as that brat that came through here earlier all he did was come here and rearranged all the book marks." Soul gets excited "That sounds like Kid! Where is he?"

The index frowns "He is currently contained within this book." Liz yells "You're the Contents Page you should know where he is. So where is he?" The Index replies "The deepest level of the book." Black Star Interrupts the Index "Show us where Kid is"

The Index comments "Another interesting brat! Well if you want to see him all you have to do is travel though the book and just follow me." The Index turns around revealing a door as it walks through and everyone follows him.

As soon as they enter Blair is covering her ears screeching. Everyone turns around as Soul responds "What's wrong?" Blair sighs "Darkie is laughing so hard that my ears hurt." Soul responds "What's so funny?"

Blair responds "He says for Soul and Black Star to look down." Black Star and Soul look down screeching "What the Hell?" they notice they have some new mammaries. Black Star comments "Why do I have gigantic Tits?" as patty comments "Liz you look so cool."

Kilik says "Is that you Tusubaki?" as Liz and Tusubaki comment "Soul looks so cute." Everyone looks towards Maka as Blair repeats what Darkscryer said "No change doctor!" Everyone responds "Yep hasn't changed a bit."

The Index speaks "Well this is the first chapter called Lust it's no mystery that your sex should change, it changes you to the opposite gender as what entices you the most with the opposite gender."

Soul turns to Black Star "So basically Black Star likes big titties well it looks like Tusubaki is safe in that context." Black Star retorts "Well it looks whose talking! Someone is cheating on Kid with cute little girls."

Soul lifts his fist "I am not cheating on Kid!" Blair responds "Darkie says you look Kawaii." Soul blushes "Death dam it!" The index continues "Well this is the book of Eibon whatever happens is no mystery, it will act on your feelings so every chapter you visit will be your own personal hell."

Soul responds "Just like what Darkscryer said expect anything." Liz responds "I wasn't expecting this." A rustle is heard as Liz freaks out "What was that did something move?" A woman walks out from behind the scenery Black Star comments "A wild pervert has appeared."

Maka gets a nose bleed "I think I now know what it's like to be a man and why they are attracted to big boobs." Black Star responds "and I now know what it feels like to have big tits!"

* * *

All right that's finally the end of this chapter you want to know what book Darkscryer told Blair to whisper in The index's ear that turned him red he said Boku no Pico do not watch it unless you want your sanity taken away from you and your innocence.

It's worse than finding Disney characters in the rule 34 section! Anyway Kid should be coming up soon Next chapter will take longer most likely.

Also write a review and rant about my spelling I have a feeling that my eyes have lied to me once or twice throughout this chapter.


	7. Five Chapters of Crazy

Kid's Intro with a new found craziness and five chapters well.

* * *

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer stands stunned "So this... is ah what is contained within the book of Eibon." Darkscryer turns to Shinigami "Did you know about Eibon's secret life?" Shinigami lifts a finger "Well he is considered the Knowledge of Madness!"

Darkscryer responds "But this is Madness! No pun intended." Darkscryer turns back to watch the kid's next move.

**Noah's POV**

Noah yells out "Gopher!" Gopher runs into the room "Yes? Master Noah!" Noah turns to Gopher "We have intruders in the book... Bring Giriko and deal with them" Gopher bows "At once Master Noah no one defiles Noah's Collection."

Gopher leaves the room as Noah plays with the object in his hand "So this is the Legendary Brew, the one that grants wishes or desires. I wonder if it will grant my desire to collect the Kishin?"

**Soul's POV**

Soul and the others are walking out of the chapter of Lust as their bodies revert on their own Soul proceeds to comment "I hope that's the last time I feel so womanly in one day." Blair frowns "Darkie keeps calling you cute."

Soul groans "That's so not cool!" Maka responds "Now I feel awkward for getting a nose bleed from a woman none of the less." Black star joins in "Why are they still here?" The Index comments 'You must have been feeling lusty. The higher your lust the longer it takes for you to revert."

Tusubaki waves her finger in front of Black Star "I thought you told me dirty thoughts keep your mind from focusing on the job." Black Star responds "How was I supposed to know men could be so attractive."

Black Star blushes realising what he just said as Soul laughs "Well I didn't expect that to come from Black Stars mouth." Tusubaki waves a finger "That's the girly hormones talking." Black Star sighs as Soul looks at Patty and Liz "So why are you two still males? Did you have lusty thoughts?"

Liz shrugs "I didn't think I did but man that chick was hot!" Soul sighs "Now that the male hormones talking." Soul turns to Patty "So what happened with you?" Patty exclaims "I think I was checking out Liz for two long she kept reminding me of my Ideal man."

Liz freaks as Tusubaki lifts a finger to say someone but stops. Blair interrupts them "Darkie says the woman hormones is strong with this one... and now Shinigami is hitting him for not focusing. Now Darkie says to ask the Index where you guys are."

The Index answers the question looking at Blair "This is Chapter 2 Gluttony!" Soul looks around "Well Kid is keeping me on a diet so I aren't feeling hungry at moment shall we get going?" Maka looks at Soul "I'm afraid to ask but why exactly?"

Soul sighs "Symmetry is the short answer here? I don't mind it though just he can be over caring some times." The Index coughs "Everything here is editable that includes you guys and girls."

They continue to travel through this chapter as Patty and Black Star revert as Black Star comments "Finally this weirdness has ended." Tusubaki retorts "Now you know how I feel!" Black Star frowns hugging her "I most defiantly do."

Soul comments without turning around "Has Black Star learnt something from a Book" Soul fakes a gasp as Black Star retorts "Shut up." Soul chuckles to himself.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer turns to Azusa "Tell Stein and his group to begin assaulting Noah's Hideout. Noah should have realised by now that they have company within the book. I'm stepping out for now take over for the moment."

Darkscryer steps out the room wondering the hallways simply nodding whenever someone greets him He is stopped by Crona as he wonders around Crona speaks "Sir can I have a word with you?" Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow "Sure I have some time on my hands before I have to return."

Crona pulls Darkscryer off to the side so they can be alone "How Maka doing?" Darkscryer responds "She fine she had a current gender bender moment other than that she's fine." Crona sighs in relief "Thank you."

Darkscryer nods "Anything else you want to ask? You seem to have something on your mind." Crona nods "Can you tell Maka I'm sorry." Darkscryer shifts his weight "Ahh! Why don't you tell her when she gets back?"

Crona shakes her head "They something I need to do before it escalates out of hands." Darkscryer looks deep within Crona's eyes "and what would that be exactly?" she replies simply "Something I must do for Mother."

Darkscryer lifts his head thinking "Crona's Mother..." he looks down at Crona "You mean Medusa But she's dead." He feels a sharp pain in his chest looking down as he smiles laughing "Oh Crona it will take a lot more than that to kill me."

Crona replies "I wasn't planning on killing you just knocking you out." As she finishes her sentence she smacks him against the head knocking him out.

Darkscryer Groans awake clutching his wound "Ow! It's been awhile since I felt like this." He holds his bloodied hand to his face "A really long time!" he has a sudden flash back of Nathaniel as tears well up in his eyes "Fuck I just had to remember that."

Darkscryer Stands up walking into Death's Room sitting on the couch as Shinigami responds without turning around "You took your time! What took you so long?" Darkscryer responds "I hope you don't mind but your couch is about to be Dark Red."

Shinigami turns around "Why what..." Shinigami turns around "What the hell happened." Darkscryer laughs "I landed on a really sharp umbrella... chest first." Shinigami retorts "Be serious even I know you're not dumb enough to pull that off."

Darkscryer sighs "Crona said something about doing something for her mother Medusa." Shinigami lifts his hand "I'll just have to teach HIM a lesson he won't forget." Darkscryer stops Shinigami "Leave him alone before he knocked me out... yes I know big shocker he told me to tell Maka his sorry."

Darkscryer sighs "So there's more to this story it seems like Maka might have not been able to defeat Medusa entirely." Darkscryer groans "Something tells me the chessboard is about to change pieces. What are the Kids up to?"

Azusa responds "They are working their way through Envy as we speak however the group has been split for some reason." Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow "Split... How so?" Azusa replies "Envy works a little different to the other two chapters each person experiences Envy in their own way."

Darkscryer responds "This could be trouble! Can you get into contact with any of them?" Azusa shakes her head "Even Blair is experiencing Envy." Darkscryer responds non chantly "What could a Cat with eight lives possibly envy?"

Azusa shakes her head "I don't know."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid stands in the darkness muttering to himself "It's Dark... An complete all-consuming Darkness... There's no right or left... A unity that exceeds Symmetry..."

Kid starts to laugh maniacally "So this is **Nothingness**... **Nothingness** is the pinnacle of order... Order Imposed upon all living things... Like **Death**... Was this what I was seeking? Kill... Eliminate everything in this world... That is the true** Order** a shinigami should protect."

**Soul's POV**

Soul looks around "Dam it I've lost everyone or everyone has lost me. I remember the Index telling us we all experience envy in our own way. What could I possibly Envy?" Soul hears a voice he recognises from behind him "I wonder what Soul?" Soul turns around slowly "Wes?"

**Flash Back**

Soul stands in a crowd listening to the praises after the consort he just preformed "He's every bit the musician his older brother Wes is." While Soul thinks to himself "If only they could tell... Wes and I are on totally different skill levels..."

**End Flash Back**

Soul yells "What are you doing here?" Wes calmly answers with another question "Why did you chose Maka over me?" Soul gawks "What?" Wes asks again "Why did you choose them over music? Your true passion"

Wes looks at Soul sternly "Why did you choose...?" Soul waves his hand dismissing the conjuration of Wes "I choose what I want and though I would not like to admit it your every bit better than me in music I could never compete against you."

The surroundings change Soul focuses and sees Maka on the floor with tears in her eyes "Is everything ok Maka?" She wipes away her tears "Yeah! Everything is fine." Soul looks for a second "If you say so, Index can we just change to the next location?"

The Index answers "Indeed we can." The world flips onto the next chapter. Black Star and Kilik start to complain at each other's throats about food none of the less. Liz sighs "This is...?" Index interrupts Liz "Yep Chapter four Wrath".

Soul turns looking at his surrounds as Liz complains to the Index "Hey! Why are Tusubaki and I still guys?" Black Star retorts "Shut up you Horny old man."

Blair interrupts everyone "Now that everyone is on their period can you shut the fuck and listen! Darkie says we are in Wrath we are most likely pissed off because of the location and we need to calm the fuck down and take a chill pill. Also he says he just realised he sounded out of date after saying that comment."

Kilik starts to relax after he comments about the surroundings "Why is everything Red? It makes me want to punch something or someone." A suddenly a voice is heard "Fools!" Black Star turns his head "Oh hell no!"

Excalibur runs his mouth as usual where no one is listening. Liz turns to The Index "For the love of Death get us out of here!" Index replies "Alright then distract Excalibur so he can't interfere." The world begins to flip again sending them off into the next world.

Everyone begins looking around and start to notices everything is completely different from the last chapters like there had been a reality switch everything seemed to look pretty calm. Excalibur speaks "Fools!" Everyone cringes in pain and responds "Why did he have to follow us?"

Black Star claws at his face "Oh good Death! Why did he have to come with us?" Excalibur responds "Do you want to save your friend? With just one swing of my sword you could be there in an instant."

Everyone stares in awe at Excalibur as they each respond one word at a time "Just... One... Swing...?" Liz looks at Excalibur as he changes "If we can bear him for an instant?" Liz picks up Excalibur "I want to save Kid! Excalibur Tear this space to shreds!"

Everyone stares in awe at the power Excalibur can produce as Liz throws the sword though the crack "Now get the hell out of this book Excalibur!" Liz breaks down in tears "My Pride got in the way!"

Black Star laughs "Well look on the bright side at least we won't have to deal with Excalibur!" Liz nods while wiping her tears away "Yeah!" The Index smiles "Alright that's makes Chapter 5 Pride done and dusted in a nut shell lets go onto the next chapter!"

The pages flip as everyone is brought into the next Chapter.

* * *

Alright this is chapter 7 with a twist eventually the group will meet Kid hopefully next chapter lolz.

Sorry it took so long it's so hard to think when you have 3 theme songs in your head right now I'm the master of keeping sane because I have the theme song of Duck Tales Intro stuck in my head, Free! Iwatobi swim club Ending theme and my god Baka and Test first season intro stuck in my head playing at the same time.

It also didn't help I had a writer block the whole time as well as ideas for another story which I have already posted. DAM YOU BRAIN! Anyways hopefully I can get out the next chapter a lot quicker.

Write a review and rant about my spelling.


	8. Madness of Power

Kid's finally shows himself for what he has now become.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Soul looks around "We keep changing so fast I don't even get time to recognise the surroundings now it's full of beds and chairs... maybe something to do with resting... A lot" The index answers Soul "Indeed this is chapter six Sloth and there's only one more chapter left after this."

Soul gets excited "Just one more chapter!" Soul looks up thinking to himself "I'm coming for you Kid just wait a little longer!" Maka slumps down onto the floor in almost tears Soul turns around to look at her "I thought you said you were ok, what Happened?"

Maka looks up "I'm an absolute failure." Soul sighs "What exactly happened?" Maka looks away "It doesn't concern you." Soul looks a little more seriously "Well I'm asking as a friend, how I can help you?"

Maka looks down at the floor "Crona has been avoiding me lately." Soul responds "Did this begin in chapter of Envy because this book has been nothing but bullshit for me first I turn in to a cute girl and Darkscryer has a ball with me, then we visit gluttony and have a feast and then in pride Wes... You know what forget what I said... I'm tired of this shit! I just want to get Kid back and get out of here!"

Maka looks up at Soul "Wes?" Maka and Soul freeze in place "It's rude to make someone wait for you while you argue about 3rd world problems... You shouldn't keep me waiting!" Soul turns as he gets punched in the face Maka screams out "Soul!?"

Soul slowly gets up "You? What are you doing here Giriko?" Giriko runs towards Soul "Didn't you get the memo...?" Giriko kicks Soul towards Maka "I work for Noah now!" Soul slowly tires to get up slowly as Maka speaks "Soul we need to improvise quick change into your weapon form we can deal with him together."

Soul turns to Maka "But I-" Maka interjects "No we need to work as a team!" Soul sighs "Fine!" He changes into his weapon form as Maka picks him up swinging him to only drop him a moment later she stares at her hands blinking "What happened?"

Giriko is laughing at Maka as Soul responds to Maka "You tell me?" Soul stops as he remembers something "Darkscryer has warned me about this that Maka will not be able to wield me." Soul turns to Maka "We changing to plan B."

Giriko stops laughing at turns to Maka and Soul "This will be easier than expected." Giriko prepares his leg like a chainsaw running towards Soul and Maka as he attempts to axe kick them. Soul takes a deep breath thinking "Thicker and shorter to increase the strength."

As Giriko is about to land the kick Soul extends a scythe from his arm blocking Giriko attack. Giriko pissed asks "How were you able to block my attack?" Soul smiles "An old man taught me a trick or two."

Giriko runs his chainsaw blades faster "This I'll have to increase my blade speeds and slice you in half." As Giriko cuts through Soul's Scythe Black Star flies out from the Shadows "Yahoo!" Black Star kicks Giriko sending him flying across the floor.

Black Star holds Tusubaki pointing her towards Giriko "Looks like we made it in time." As the Rest of the group join up Giriko starts to get infuriated and laughs "It looks like more children to play with. This means I'll have more fun for myself, I'll just have to saw you all in half."

Kilik steps up beside Black Star "We can take care of this guy while the rest of us move deeper into the book." Black Star retorts "I can deal with him on my own!" Kilik yells "Liz! Patty! Maka! Soul and Blair! Move further in we will deal with Giriko!"

Black Star smirks "Just don't get in my way!" Maka nods "Alright Liz and Patty change" Liz and Patty change into their gun form Maka looks at Soul "Let's move on a head Soul." Soul and Maka run off as Blair follows behind "Wait for me!"

Giriko looks at the remaining two "You two better entertain me!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

The Black Mass talks to Kid "What do you think little Fragment...? Of all that **Power**!The runaway desire without shackles to hold you down so tell me **Fragment,** of the **power **you now hold in your hands!"

Kid smiles as the shows of madness wrap around him "Symmetry which Exceeds symmetry which is **Nothingness**" The Black Mass responds "One whom seems to be searching for you is coming. Why don't you test this new power of **Nothingness**?"

**Soul's POV**

**Flash Back**

Soul is running through Chapter Seven Greed "Where the hell is Kid?" The Index answers Soul "One does not simply get to the lowest level of this book you have to be invited!" Soul looks at the Index "Well how do I get there?"

The Index sighs "I don't make the rules here you need to be invited by **Power**." Soul looks at the Index "That's so stupid! You telling me I need **Power's** help to reach the lowest level? What the fuck I just want to see Kid again and drag his arse home, to hold him in my arms again!"

Soul slumps down on the floor "You telling me I need more power just to reach Kid! This is bullshit I wanted **Power** to recognise me so I can find and protect Kid. I want the Power to protect Kid!"

A black gate opens up beckoning Soul towards it The Index responds "It seems **Power **has acknowledge you." Soul smile "Finally now we getting somewhere lets go Maka" The Index interjects and stops Maka "That gate is only for one person he hasn't acknowledged Maka you must go alone Soul."

Soul stops to look at the Index "Fine! Maka I'll be back with Kid and then we are getting out of this god forsaken book!" Soul jumps into the Black Portal falling down as he lands of the floor he sees Kid and runs towards him.

**End Flash Back**

Soul runs screaming "Kid!" Kid stands there looking down "Oh it's just you Soul!" Soul stops to look at Kid "What?" Kid holds up his hand to look it "I have gained new powers! I'll convert this world to **nothingness** that will bring a new form of **order** to this new world!"

Soul responds "What happened to you Kid? What happened to symmetry? What about all the tilted photos half ripped shirts did you forget about those?" Kid snaps "Not the shirts!" Darkscryer responds into Soul's mind "The OCD is strong with this one."

Soul freaks "What the hell Darkscryer I thought you were attached to Blair?" Darkscryer responds "Long story short I used my ability to force the change from Blair to you... but that's not your focus right now your problem lies now with Kid. The Madness of power is consuming him... If you don't find a way to break him from the Madness he will be consumed by it."

Soul yells "I know! I Know!" Kid laughs "Are you talking to yourself Soul?" Soul calls out to Kid "Forget about power just come with me and we can go home!" Kid looks down at Soul "Everything eventually is reduced to **nothingness** I am merely helping the world move faster!"

Soul interjects "You telling me that even us will become nothingness. That's bull and you know it! There can never be **nothing** while something exists. What are you going to do Kid when you create your world of **nothingness**?"

Kid holds out his hands "The world will be then in perfect symmetry it will be a life of endless symmetry!" Soul smiles "That will be a problem for you then even after you wipe the world clean and create your world of **Nothingness** you still exist and you are not perfect!"

Kid stops smiling and looks at Soul intently "How so?" Soul responds "You remember what you said a long time ago what was it...? I complete you and make you perfect!" Kid replies "That's why you and I will be the only ones left."

Soul yells back at Kid "Even I'm not perfect! There's no such thing as perfect symmetry as long as there is grey there will always be Black and White." Kid shakes his head "No you're lying! I will show you the symmetry beyond symmetry true **Nothingness**."

Kid jumps off flying towards Soul but stops "What's this? Why can't I move?" The Black mass flies up behind Soul as Soul asks "Who are you?" Kid yells "No! Don't interfere!" The Black Mass responds "I am merely **Power** I'm equalising the power between the both of you. Now enlighten me Soul what is this power you speak about!"

Soul responds "It's no power it's merely... the strength to move on and look past the differences..." The Black mass responds "The power to change the future and reality?" Soul lightly puts his finger to his chin "I guess you could say it's a form of that."

The Black Mass smirks "Then let us see which power is stronger **Nothingness** or **Change**." The Black Mass drenches Soul in darkness.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer Slams his fist on the desk "Dam that guy him and his power fetish! I hope Soul has the power to overcome this madness! No pun intended" Shinigami looks at Darkscryer "Well Power was always... Power hungry I guess he succumbed to his own Madness of Power."

Darkscryer sighs "Oh dam this somehow is killing me The black blood and my blood are fighting for control. Whatever Medusa created it's some pretty potent stuff." Shinigami lifts a finger "Well it was strong enough to revive Asura I'm pretty sure it could affect you!"

Darkscryer lifts a finger "I'm pretty sure it won't affect me completely I'll just have to put my blood into overdrive and hope for the best."

**Soul's POV**

Soul smiles rushing towards Kid "I'll show you the power of **change **Kid!" Kid blocks Soul and kicks him away "You can't change **nothing** Soul you will lose!" Soul and Kid continue to fight each other with no signs of winning or losing before Darkscryer Interrupts Soul's Train of thought "Soul? Do you want to repeat my mistake or you just showing off your awesome skills."

Soul lands far away for Kid before he responds "I have true power now I can defeat Kid then I'll bring him back." Darkscryer responds "In one piece or many? Because the way you're going to kill Kid!"

Soul smirks "I know I can bring him back I-" Darkscryer interjects "The only thing you're going to be bringing back is Kid in a body bag if you don't watch it."

Darkscryer sighs "I'll be your eyes since they are clouded with power for the moment... Listen here Soul! Kid is leaving many opening that you're not watching for even with the madness his using symmetry which proves his not completely drowned in the Madness."

Darkscryer starts telling Soul some ways to bring down Kid. Kid smiles "You giving up Soul? Have you become that weak Soul?" Soul returns a smile "Nope I just have been clouded I now know what I must do to beat you."

Kid laughs "What's that?" Soul rushes in "This!" Soul sweeps Kid and punches him on the right side of his ribs. Kid gets up "It will take a lot more than that to take me down." Every opening Kid shows Soul aims for the right side of Kid.

Kid smiles "That's a dirty trick always aiming for my right side!" Soul retorts "Just because I'm aiming for your right doesn't mean you're right." Kid stops smiling "Was that a play on words?" Soul responds "Tell me Kid how does **Nothingness** compare to **Order.** They are not similar at all!"

Soul sighs "Kid your father told us that **Order** is a balance between Life and Death. There can be no Life without Death and there can be no Death without Life. Order is Black and White never grey Kid. If you bring **nothingness** into the world there will be no Life or Death no Balance. Kid Shinigami governs the **Death** and **Life** of all living things."

Kid looks down at the floor "The **Power **of **Nothingness**-" Soul interrupts Kid "That shits only good for cleaning cause you don't want shit on your dishes. We are all born the same Kid two of each body part but only one heart, you have to put all your heart into one thing, you never half arse it."

Soul looks at the Black Mass whom seems to be watching them intently "With power comes a great responsibility! If you abuse that power you become weak you have to know when to pull back and when to take a step forward."

Kid starts to change back to his old self "The human body's structure is not a perfect symmetry.. So does it have a pursued value...?" Kid looks towards the Black mass "Symmetry is my aesthetics... A world that is balanced in every way... That is the ultimate **Order**... That is my variation of **Power**... That is my answer!"

Soul smiles at Kid "Your finally back Kid! Does that mean I don't have to impale you on my Scythe blade...?" Darkscryer laughs at Soul as he responds "What's so funny?" Darkscryer responds "What you just said has a double meaning if you know what I mean by the way I'm winking while I say that."

Soul blushes "Dam you!" Kid laughs "I missed that cute face." Soul goes even redder "Stop that Kid we have a bigger problem on our hands how we going to deal with that?"

* * *

Alright Chapter 8 is done Kid is back in play next up How to deal with **Power**... Write a review and point out my mistakes.


	9. Absolute Power

I will do that **Lunablackhole** insanity is my middle name well it's James but who really gives a shit about my middle name. Enjoy Kid's crazy moment.

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

Soul and Kid watch the Black Mass intently as the Black Mass responds "So you think you finally figured it out did you? I'm still waiting on someone else's answer and that would be Soul, half your wording didn't match up so who's with you Soul?"

Darkscryer answers "Dam you caught onto me Power ah long time no see sort of!" The Black Mass Amused responds "So when did you decide to grow up Bloody Tactician?" Darkscryer laughs "Just recently maybe a week or two ago I don't keep track of time."

The Black Mass Responds "Riiight! So Soul after been given that power what is your answer of Power?" Soul sighs "Power is useless without control even with the black blood within me I still try to keep its use to a minimum."

The Black Mass responds "Ah power with control! I'm guessing Darkscryer taught you that, which he learnt from what his name. No matter how much I rack my brain I can't remember his name." Darkscryer answers him "Don't bother his name is lost in time I only know 3 people who remember his name one of them which I told."

The Black Mass takes a second to think "Back to an old question so what would you do with this power? Hmm Force Order... But wouldn't that be considered the same as Political Terror." The Black Mass looks at Soul "and your name is Soul right? You have experienced all 7 deadly sins. What would happen if you add one more."

Soul smiles "Then it would make 8 a perfect symmetrical number that can both be cut vertically and horizontally into equal pieces." Kid chuckles to himself as The Black Mass responds "Ok...! That was a rhetorical question but... that is the **answer** of this intersection."

Kid stares at The Black Mass "You want to Talk power let's do it!"

Kid speaks "You were a great old one who governed **Power**. If you win, you rule... The ones who have **Power** can create Order in the world" The Ones who have power can create the standards for **Justice**."

The Black Mass responds "The **Justice** that is too old is evil and with time it drives people Mad... Shinigami and us gave birth to Asura."

Kid retorts "Shinigami did not let you go to repeat the same mistake." Soul continues "You're just some huge black mass that's focused on power... There are other types of power among us Black Star, Tusubaki, Kilik, Fire, Thunder and others... But the ones that continue to show their strength just not at the moment."

Soul nods at Kid as they repeat in unison "Liz, Patty and Maka." The Black Mass freezes for a second "Liz... Patty... Maka... Those three in the chapter greed" Kid responds "There are things that those three are capable of that we cannot do!"

The Black Mass stops for a couple of seconds before responding "Balance...? I can see it. A promise I have made to you guys will be kept. Now let's remove you from the book and get you out of here."

Kid gawks "If you can do such a thing why are you trapped here?" The Black Mass responds "Because I can I am such an existence... Besides I don't want to do things his way. Let's get you on your way."

Kid and Soul call out "What about our friends inside the book?" The Black Mass Answers back "Don't worry no Problem they will be joining you as well."

**Noah's POV**

Noah laughs "Is this the best a DWMA teacher can do don't make me laugh you are not worth collection." Noah opens the book "Manticore I choose you!" A hand comes out of the book grabbing onto the Manticore.

Noah looks down surprise "What's this?" Black Star stops "Hold on my touching something funky!" Soul yells behind him "Stop being such a girl and go!" Maka, Tusubaki, Liz and Patty yell unison "Hey that's an insult to us!"

The group fall out onto the floor groaning Maka complains "Who's ever is on top of me can you move I'm Injured." The Manticore turns around breathing in Maka's face. Kid and Soul get up as Kid responds "This is...?" Maka screams "Marie! Stein!"

Soul looks around "Who did this?" Stein screams "Get out of here we will hold them off." Noah smiles as The Manticore jumps down to take out the group as Soul and Kid looks up Kid screams "You bastard!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid jumps up as he holds onto Soul while he shifts forms Using Kishin Hunter he rips through the Manticore in half leaving nothing but a pile of blood and guts Kid smiles "Where is that Bastard? I want to rip him a part cleave his flesh right off his bones!" Soul looks scared "Kid you need to calm down the Madness is still affecting you."

Kid continues while ignoring Soul "I want to make a symmetrical shrine out of your bones!" Soul thinks to himself "Well at least that last part sounded sort of like him." Soul speaks out loud "Calm down Kid we can beat him together."

Noah steps out of the shadows "Kid you will be returning to the book, YOUR apart of MY COLLECTION!" Kid takes a deep breath and looks at Noah with deadly eyes "In my world I imagined you do not exist. I'll just have to make that a reality and enforce your Death."

Stein and Sid get ready to move just as Black Star stops them "Are you crazy Black Star we will deal with Noah!" Black Star Responds without looking behind him "You're in no position to fight you two get Marie and get out of here."

Stein responds "But-" Black Star interrupts Stein "This is our fight. Now go or just stay there and watch!" Noah starts to laugh manically "Everything is going to be mine! The Kishin, Shinigami and even you Kid will be mine!"

Noah calms down for a moment "I am the one who's going to rule the world! I'm not handing that power to anyone not even Shinigami! WHY? Because I want it! I want to be the God of this world and everything in it... I will be the Judge, Jury and executioner of this world governing all the Souls of Life and Death... and all useless, uncollectable, unnecessary things should... just... DIE!" Noah sends one of his worms to kill Marie and Stein.

Marie pushes Stein out of the way and avoids the attack barely. Black Star punches the worm "You bastard!" Kid readies Soul "I will protect this world and I will save it from your collection obsession! Depending on how you look at my feelings could be considered quiet insane... But what I have planed right now is just a **Cool Killing Intent.**"

Kid becomes consumed by the madness as his second line of Sanzu connects as his wave length is increased to a new level. Soul starts to feel a new level of power "Wow Kid where is this power coming from?" Soul begins to think in his head "I've felt this feeling before just like last time the fight with Mosquito... I think he said it had to do with the Sanzu lines."

Kid speaks to Maka "I'm going to need your help with this Maka we going to do a Chain Resonance." Kid looks at Black Star next "Even though you were wounded more the last fight I know I'll be insulting you if I told you to sit out... but knowing you even if I told you, you would still fight!"

Black Star grins "Well you're not going to anyway! This is as much as my fight as it is yours and I will not lose to you!" Kid, Black Star and Maka Chain Resonating together, after Chain Resonating they run towards Noah.

Gopher flies in making an attempt to block to block the three from getting any closer "You will not hurt Master Noah-sama! You have to go through me first!" Kid laughs as he gets closer to Gopher "This is a special thank you from me! For all those times you ruined the right side of my Symmetry!" Kid kicks Gopher to the Left side sending him flying towards the trees smacking the left side of his face on the tree.

Black Star makes his move next "My turn this wall is nothing to my strength." Black Star cleaves his way through the giant wall Gopher summoned behind him to attempt to block the group from reaching Noah.

Kid comments "Where the hell did Noah go?" Maka calls out "His above you watch out!" Noah smiles "Witness my endless collection contained within my book!" Noah summons a giant razor blade from within the book attempting to Slice Black Star.

Black Star laughs "What you trying to kill me with a world novelty, Giant's Razor blades. Don't make me Laugh! Wait what-" Noah follows the attack with gremlins with the letter g on their forehead Noah calls out "Select Gremlins."

Kilik jumps up smashing down one of the Gremlins "Leave the gremlins to Blair and me, you guys deal with Noah." Kid responds "Thanks" Noah continues to fight the group "For my next trick, have a taste of my Snake Dogs."

Kid dodges the Snake dogs while Maka and Black Star take them out. Noah brings out the Statue of Michelangelo to block Kids attempt to close the distance "You have no chance to defeat me. The burning passion towards winning back human freedom and Peace is surging through this battlefield."

Kid yells "Give up Noah you have no chance of Winning!" Noah retorts "I'm not done yet! Come out Cyclops and finish Kid off!" A giant Cyclops is summoned through the book as it attempts to crush Kid Black Star pushes Kid Out the way as it falls on top of Black Star.

Kid yells "Black Star!" The Cyclops begins to move as Black Star lifts up the Cyclops with his raw strength "This tiny thing is going to crush me don't make me laugh." Black Star throws the Cyclops to the side taking it on his own "This guy is mine Kid!"

Kid Nods as Soul comment "Kid! This fight has been going to go on forever. We are fighting an opponent who's like a Fun House." Patty chimes in "It's like rabbit season with this guy they just keep coming out of nowhere."

Noah responses "With my collection, you have no chance against me! I will be the new ruler for everything." Kid retorts "There is someone claiming to be a new ruler Dad...Let's see who the more suitable one is... Noah!"

Noah smiles "Then may the best god win! Hey Kid?" Noah smiles at Kid "You'll be mine again!" Kid gets a Shiver down his spine and comments "I think I just got hit on! That is disgusting!" Soul responds "I think I threw up in my mouth!"

Soul yell's out to Noah "Kid is not yours... His mine... I love him enough to not let him go, I will not lose him again!" Noah opens the book as a black mist pours out through the book. Noah responds "I'll just tap into the Hora-dragon's powers. If I you can't be mine Kid... I'll just have to kill you!"

The black mist forms together creating a giant 3-headed beast, after the creature is formed it growls at the group as they prepare for the coming battle... What is this creature truly capable of! Noah yells at the top of his lungs "Say hello to my most prized possession contained within the book it will be the last thing you will ever see"

* * *

Girls and guys I shit you not Noah actually says "I choose you" when he summons the Manticore it's a Pokémon reference lolz... Write a review and point out my mistakes.


	10. Noah's Downfall

This is the final battle between the Spartoi and Noah, well Noah and his legion of whatever else he keeps in that book?

* * *

Maka, Kid and Black Star stare at the monstrous creature that Noah brought out of the book it has graves on its back as it growls towards the group. One of the gremlins gets too close for comfort with the beast as it consumes the gremlin whole as a new grave pops up from its back.

Maka responds "The graves on his back have increased!?" Noah speaks "The possessions, the flavour, The desires...I will become the new ruler after I have a finger in every pie. I will become a God!"

Kid stares at Noah "I am a Shinigami! Your ideas as **ruler** is wrong Noah! When you say **all** in this world you mean everything right? How is it different from my perfect Symmetry? In this **all** where is Aesthetics? There is not beautifulness in Aesthetics without Integrity."

Kid sighs "Symmetry is not just based on left and right. It also subjected to Good and Evil, Light and Dark, Perfect and Imperfect you have to be willing to look past all the boundaries. YOU are not appropriate to be a new ruler!"

Kid begins to sink into his madness once again "Do you know how to control a Beautiful world? I'll show you a way! Well that is if you survive first!"

Kid grips Soul tightly and whispers to him "Soul I want to thank you for everything you done for me, for sticking up for me the whole time and from now on I promise you I will not only rely on you, but I will stay by your side... as-long-as-I-don't-get-sucked-into-an-alternate-world-or-area-where-I-don't-want-to-bring-you-along-because-of-unknown-dangers."

Soul responds "always behind you no matter what and I'm not going to lose you again!" Kid nods "Noah!" Kid points to Noah "Everyone's power here is necessary to defeat that creature, I want you sensei to watch us defeat it!"

Everyone stands strong with their weapon meisters ready as Kid announces "Here we go!"

Everyone picks a head to attack Kilik using Fire and Thunder attacks the left head as he attempts to block the spiked swords that protrude from the head. Black Star attacks the right head with Tusubaki while in enchanted sword mode.

Maka from the Side lines attacks the outer heads distracting them every so often so Black Star and Kilik can land in a hit. Blair attempts to destroy the creatures back with her Flying Pumpkins Attack which seem to only annoy the creature rather than hurt it.

The Creature attempts to attack Blair as Maka steps in the way attacking the middle head causing it to lose its focus on its target. She returns to firing at all three heads keeping them distracted at the 3 of them work together.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid stands ready "Soul Let's do this! Soul Resonance! Execution Mode Activated!" Soul form gets changed drastically just like before when he used God Slayer. Kid looks at Soul "It shouldn't be possible to use this ability."

Soul comments "Maybe you shinigami blood is returning somehow!" The Gold Slayer ability disappears but Soul's form is kept. Soul responds "It looks like you're not strong enough to use it would seem!" Kid interjects "A couple of Kishin Hunters combined with the power of the madness blood should be enough for this guy."

Soul retorts "Do not rely on the Madness Blood Kid it will consume you like it did with me." Kid responds "Lets go Soul" Kid screams as the first line of Sanzu is reconnected giving him two complete lines.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer turns around after hearing a crack "Shinigami its beginning isn't it?" Shinigami nods "One more line and I'll cease to be." Darkscryer turns back around "There can never be two right?" Shinigami taps Darkscryer on his shoulder whispering something in his ears as his eyes begin to go wide.

Darkscryer turns around "You can be serious telling me something like that!" Shinigami shakes his head "Someone must know as soon as that third line connects you know what must be done!" Darkscryer nods as Shinigami whispers in his ear again.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid jumps up "This move should show you the beginning of the end!" Kid takes out the Middle head with no Effort has he moves to take out the Right then the Left head of the beast as it falls down hard on the floor in defeat.

Kid swings down heading straight for Noah "Your Next! this is the for you Noah!" Souls blade begins to glow white as Noah laughs "This light all belongs to me... It's mine!" Kid smiles "It's a parting gift from me... Take it! It is the Light of a God!"

Kid cleaves right through Noah as he laughs while his body is ripped apart by the bright white light. Maka yells "It's over! Noah's wave length is no more!" Maka walks up to the Book to pick it up.

As Maka is about to pick it up she hears a scream as she looks in the general direction she is punched in the face as she's sent flying "Noooo! Noah-sama can't be dead!" Gopher yells as he picks up the book.

Kid, Black Star and Kilik turn to the direction of Gopher "This book belongs to Noah-sama... The Book of Eibon belongs to him no one else! You bastards I will never forgive you!" Gopher flies off as Kid comments "No! Brew is still in there!"

Kid begins to go after Gopher as Darkscryer relay's a message "No Kid! Let her go!" Kid begins to whine "NO...! and that's final... besides I don't think that's the last time we will see of Gopher she's pretty pissed at you guys. You are to report back to the DWMA immediately we have a rising Situation here!"

**Later that Day**

Darkscryer turns around "First Shinigami and I would like to congratulate you for one not only connecting two out of three lines of Sanzu but the fact for defeating Noah." Kid nods "Thank you." Lord Death speaks up "Congratulations like Darkscryer said before, it looks like your true Shinigami powers are reawakening."

Lord Death continues "So what about this **Noah** guy did you find anything new!" Kid lifts an eyebrow "We didn't find anything out about him or who exactly he was, even in the end... he was just a sick and twisted horrible man who's soul was consumed with nothing but collecting."

Kid sighs "He wanted everything, he wanted to own everything... but there was nothing else but emptiness. If a person puts their hand on something, they have plans for the future with it. However this guy had nothing he was just a hoarder a collecting **machine** if you will."

Lord Death looks up "Nothing but a mass of **greed **huh... Another chapter of the book of Eibon hmmm..." Kid looks at Shinigami sternly "Do you know something about this guy?" Lord Death shakes his hands "Uhm! No! No! No! Maybe he was just a collection **Machine**"

Darkscryer slaps his face groaning Kid turns to look at his direction as he notices something "What happened to you Darkscryer?" Darkscryer Laughs "The rising situation! Now about that first I want to speak to Maka..." Darkscryer looks at the members of Spartoi "...alone first!"

Everyone walks out as Darkscryer rest his hands on Maka's Shoulders wincing as bends his knee to lower himself to Maka's level "Maka I want to speak to you first because I didn't want to point fingers... First how are you and Crona doing?"

Maka freaks "That's a private matter!" Darkscryer sighs "I wasn't asking how your sex life is I'm just asking how's Crona has been doing, if his been acting weird lately?" Maka sighs "Yes his been keeping a little bit of distance from me... Why did he say or do anything?"

Darkscryer stands up turning to look at Shinigami before looking back at Maka "Lord Death and you have to hear this first! He said to apologise to Maka for him and that he had to do something for Medusa before things escalated..."

Maka's eyes go wide after hearing that name "Medusa but! But! She's dead I killed her!" Darkscryer lifts a finger "She is a snake I wouldn't be surprised if she weaselled her way out of Death's hands twice!" Maka runs out of the room crying and screaming.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid comments "I wonder what Darkscryer really needs to talk about with Maka!" Soul shrugs his shoulders "Who knows with that guy it could be anything!" Maka runs past them screaming as they can hear Darkscryer yelling "Maka! WAIT! OH FUCK!"

Soul and Kid run back into the room as Soul yells "What the fuck did you say to Maka!" Darkscryer sighs "Damn it! I didn't say anything to hurt her feelings but... the rising situation effected her and I wanted to speak to her alone first and she took it hard..." Darkscryer glares at them "Medusa is coming back!"

Soul and Kid freeze in place as Stein responds to Darkscryer "That's not the only thing!" Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow looking at Stein "What could possible make my day worse!" Stein responds "The Kishin is returning that is what Justin Law was after!"

Darkscryer points to Azusa "Ok first things first we need to find Crona even though the Kishin is a main problem something about what he said concerns me..." Darkscryer Scratches his chin "Something that it has do with Crona's Mother... Let's see she is a sadistic little bitch that will use her own family to get what she desires most... She came here once to free the Kishin... The Kishin's Revival and the way the battle panned out the first time with the Kishin's defeat and the fact that she was watching the battle before Maka interrupted her..."

Darkscryer clicks his fingers "Azusa you need to track down Crona now I think I have an idea of what Medusa may want... Knowing her she would want the Kishin... but what for exactly that I do not know so you need to track her down...?"

Darkscryer runs towards the door as Shinigami yells at Darkscryer "Where are you going?" Darkscryer stops "Someone has to find the Kishin Crona most definitely lead us to Asura but I need to catch up to Maka knowing her she is about to do something stupid."

Spirit yells at Darkscryer "You will not see her, I will!" Soul stops Darkscryer before he can run off "Wait I'm coming too Maka's a friend"

Darkscryer sighs turning around "You two will be staying here Spirit... How do I put this lightly you're not the best choice for this situation and Soul you need to take Kid back to his room so he can **rest**." Darkscryer winks at Soul before running out the room.

Soul and Kid Look at each other as they hear Darkscryer yell "and I don't mean in an intimate way. Kid needs rest his been through a lot I would assume in the book."

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer Kicks the door open "Excuse me ladies... Liz... Patty... I will need to talk to you three together... Oh and sorry about the door" Maka slams open her door "What the Hell was... Oh it's you just get out of here!"

Darkscryer smiles "Don't worry the door isn't damaged, however I know what you're planning and it is possible the worse idea you could think of right now... I have Azusa tracking Crona she find him soon enough you on the other hand as soon as we find him... you need to bring him back before he makes a bad decision."

* * *

Ok I know I have a massive sentence with "–" it's one of those moments where someone say something so fast the person has no time to register it. I wasn't too sure how to write it exactly, so can someone leave a tip on how to do it if they know, Thanks!

Write a review and point out my mistakes.


	11. What is Crona's Plan?

Manga Plot! So yeah plot...

**Lunablackhole **the reason Darkscryer never refers to Gopher as a "him" because as a joke I made Darkscryer force Gopher to tell him Gopher's sex, to which Gopher replied Female in utter shock. However the new Noah does not know what sex Gopher is nor does he care so his going to refer Gopher as a guy because of pure laziness.

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid turns around after Darkscryer ran out and the embarrassing comment he left while running "Well father after hearing that I would like to go lay down but is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Shinigami looks between the group "Yes but first Azusa your free to leave and search for Crona. Black Star, Tusubaki, Kilik, Fire and Thunder your free to leave. Kid and Stein there's something we need to quickly discuss before Kid leaves."

They all nod as Black Star, Tusubaki, Kilik, Fire and Thunder leave. Kid speaks up "What needs to be discussed Father?" Lord Death turns to Stein "The book of Eibon has an endless amount of Knowledge it knows everything about well... everything. When you held it Stein-kun, did you not feel anything?"

Stein thinks for a moment "I felt like I stopped thinking..." Lord Death responds "When people are before all **Knowledge** they tend to stop thinking..." Kid comments "Is that really The Madness of Knowledge."

Lord Death responds "Just like all madness's, If there are rules, Madness is born or where rules are born because there was Madness... just like **which one came first the Chicken or the Egg.**" A guy wheels in a body bag.

Lord Death looks at the both of them "Now onto the second item on the list... **Tesca Tlipoca**" Stein walks up to the body bag "Alright I'm opening it." Stein pulls down the zipper. Stein freaks "Wait a sec, who? Who is this?"

Spirit responds "What is this... This can't be Tesca Tlipoca... he should be dead!" Stein responds "That time there's no way he could have survived... Tesca Tlipoca is a magic Mirror Right! He's good at reflecting and Projecting different things and creating Illusions... It's possible that we might have been deceived..."

Spirit comments "Maybe he was infected with the Madness like Justin..." Kid looks at Soul before responding "I call bullshit... You telling me Even Death Scythes share this weakness?" Spirit looks at Kid at a loss for words as Kid continues "I don't really know Tesca-san but... This sounds like nonsense to me!"

Kid points to Stein "From your point of view could you honestly say that Justin is in fact infected with the Kishin's Madness... or that he never was with us to begin with." Stein thinks for a moment "Well it could be a possibility that Justin has been a spy for a long time but who knows... we just spitballing here."

Kid looks at Lord Death "Father is this all that needs to be discussed?" Lord Death looks at Kid then Soul "Yes that is all... Soul make sure that Kid actually rests and he doesn't try to Symmetrically fix the house."

Soul nods as Kid lifts an eyebrow "don't tell me all the pictures have been tilted" Kid runs out the room as Soul chases after him.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer's laughs to himself as he can hear Kid screaming about symmetry "That Kid will never change, however I'm more worried about the signs of madness. I wonder how it will affect him sure he is a Shinigami a fragment if you will of Lord Death..."

Darkscryer begins walking to the house again "But after the first battle with The Kishin he was stripped of his Shinigami blood but retained his Shinigami powers... but now his slow starting to gain his blood heritage powers again... If he continues on this course he will become an immortal again... and will be forced to watch Soul grow old!"

Darkscryer scratches his chin "What disturbs me is what Lord Death told me if I do a little research I'm sure I can find a way that both parties can be happy... but then again I'm spitballing here..."

Darkscryer scratches his chin "The choices are to either make Soul an Immortal or remove Kid's Shinigami blood... Hmmm I'll have to factor everything in... There can only be one Shinigami at any given time...!"

**Gopher's POV**

Gopher sits down curling up into a ball "Why? Why was Noah-Sama defeated?" Gopher begin's to cry as the book begins to rattle as it opens up a man appears out of the book. Gopher gasps "Noah-Sama...? But you died!"

Noah grabs Gopher "Listen here dude! Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Gopher responds "... You're wilder than usual!" Noah pushes Gopher away "Tsk... I had to get stuck with this kid! No matter you will have to do!"

Gopher responds "I'll gladly follow you Noah-sama" Gopher smiles while thinking in her head "even though his more different than usual"

**Late at Night**

Darkscryer wakes up to a sudden scream "What the hell was that?" Darkscryer gets up to run in the direction he stops in front of a door "This is Soul and Kid's room!" Darkscryer opens the room to find Soul and Shinigami holding Kid down.

He yells bringing up their attention "What is happening?" Lord Death Tries to hold on Kid "The Madness is consuming him!" Kid breaks out of the hold as he takes a swing at Darkscryer "I'm sorry about this Kid..."

Darkscryer grabs Kid slamming onto the bed knocking him out from the force Shinigami and Soul yell at him "What the hell do you think you're doing to Kid?" Darkscryer turns to them "Instead of yelling at me for knocking out Kid what brought this on!"

Soul infuriated yells "He was fine while he was sleep then all of a sudden he was yelling and he became aggressive towards everyone..." Darkscryer scratches his chin "I have no idea how we can stop the madness Shinigami... "

Darkscryer comments "If we work together we may be able to erect a wall inside Kid's mind and hold the madness within there but I don't know how long it will hold for or even if the Madness will dissipate over time..."

Shinigami sighs "It's most likely the best we can do for now..."

**One week later**

Soul slams open Darkscryer's door as he fumbles to hide the documents he turns around "Oh Soul so it's safe to assume you woke on the wrong side of the bed." Soul yells at Darkscryer "What's this about Maka leaving on her own?"

Darkscryer responds while covering the documents without Soul noticing "She is on Mission that she was tasked to complete with Liz and Patty of course..." Soul clenches his fists "You sent her alone!"

Darkscryer comments "Technically speaking she is not alone I sent Stein, Kim and Jacqueline as well as her Weapon Partners... but I see you're still pissed she wants to go after Crona I sent her after him as soon as Azusa uncovered his whereabouts... It's something she wanted to do..."

Soul infuriated responds while sighing "Sounds like Maka to run in guns blazing!" Darkscryer taps Soul on the shoulder lightly motioning him to whisper "How has Kid been? Are there any signs of Kid changing for the worse?"

Soul shakes his head while whispering "No he hasn't broken yet or gone mad for that matter... Why?" Darkscryer responds "So the Barrier Shinigami erected is holding is working perfectly? Good keep me updated Soul if any changes, now I have to get back to work and find the Kishin if Maka fails to reach Crona."

Soul lifts his fist as his about to yell at Darkscryer as he interjects "Out Soul I need to work!" he pushes Soul out the door closing and locking the door behind him. He waits till Soul walks away as he sighs thinking to himself "I can't let him know about the secret Project... Well at least not yet!"

**Maka's POV**

Stein speaks to the Guards "Is this the place?" One of the guards responds "Feodor and Czar... as well as the two who brought them here were caught by madness..." Stein turns to Kim "Kim can you examine them please"

Kim responds while looking over the people "I could try a treatment that uses my Regenerative Magic. Hopefully it would be enough!" Stein turns to Maka Liz and Patty "Maka, Liz and Patty do you want to enter that door?"

Maka and Patty nod their heads while Liz shakes her head Patty responds "That's two to one we going in!" Stein looks down speaking to the girls "Sorry but I'll be remaining here this is already tough for me as it is!"

Maka looks at Stein "Madness?" Maka walks towards the door as Stein speaks to the guards. Maka turns to Liz and Patty "Liz and Patty you need to Resonate with me." Liz and Patty nod at Maka as the door begins to open.

A massive Madness Wave length washes over them as Maka comments "What an incredible Madness Wavelength." Maka freeze's in place as Liz comments "What is this...?" Patty replies non-chantly "Two giant black Balls!"

Maka stutters "These... These two souls... are the Death Scythe and Meister...?" Maka starts to have tears well up in her eyes "What have you done Crona...? Why have you done this?" Liz looks at the Spheres "Are these... what's emitting the Madness..."

Maka takes another look at the objects "I can see living souls in them... I'm sure there is someone alive in there." Patty gets excited "Let's bust that sphere right open!" Liz comments "Just make sure Kid doesn't hear about this! He will kill Maka if he heard she destroyed a symmetrical object."

Maka laughs lightly as Liz and Patty change into their gun forms "Alright let's hit this hard with my anti-demon Wavelength!"

**Soul's POV**

Soul clutches his chest in agony "What's this? My chest hurts... Arggghh" Kid runs up to Soul "What's happening Soul?" Soul responds in agony "The wound in my chest just started reacting violently it's..." Soul collapses.

Kid shakes Soul as Darkscryer and Shinigami turns the corner "What's happened?" Kid holds Soul still "He was suddenly screaming in agony complaining about his wound!" Darkscryer responds "His wounds? The ones he received from Crona...?"

Darkscryer turns to Shinigami "Lord Death tell Azusa to get into contact with Stein's group immediately and to get into contact with me I'll help Kid take Soul to his room to lay him down." Kid and Darkscryer Pick up Soul to take him to his room.

**Maka's POV**

Maka sighs "Not even a scratch on these... What is this made of?" Stein yells out "Maka get in here now!" Maka runs into the room "What's happening?" Stein responds "Darkscryer's sent a message to us through Azusa, to refrain from what we are doing Soul's scar he received from Crona is reacting violently."

Stein sighs "In this case if the Black blood can react like this..." Stein turns to the guard "Raise the Hazard level of the Black Blood from A to S and Close down the Russian Brach... Effective Immediately! Order all the staff members to take refuge!"

A worker runs into the room "Something Horrible has happened in Ukraine...! The Demon sword has appeared there!" Maka yells "Crona?"

**Kid's POV**

Kid speaks to Darkscryer as he strokes Soul's hair "Any Idea what we going to do now?" Darkscryer scratches his chin "If the Black Blood reacted like this it's safe to assume that all Black Blood is connected to Crona... The only problem is if it's connected to Crona does that mean The Kishin will react as well?"

Darkscryer turns his head as he paces up and down in the room "This just got problematic... it could be this was just a one off case but who knows how this could affect future plans? If the Kishin was affected then he most likely will move plans along as well..."

Darkscryer stops and looks at Kid "He will most likely send in Justin to deal with it... We need to find Medusa as well as Crona as quickly as possible... Before they make matters worse!"

* * *

Dam it every time I write, read or see the line "**What is this?"** I can't help it but read it in Barry Burton's voice from Resident Evil 1... Ahh the classics

Anyways write a review and point out my mistakes.


	12. Eibon's Story

Alright time for some footnote for both me and the viewers.

Shinigami told Darkscryer about how Kid was created. Using the information Darkscryer is working on a plan/s which will be revealed later on.

I'm starting to feel like I should have called this Darkscryer and The Book of Eibon. Mainly the fact because I've used Darkscryer more than Soul and Kid well talked about them alright granted Darkscryer is an OC so he needs more plot to explain his standing or existence.

This chapter will contain some fluff between Soul and Kid merely cause I can.

Oh yeah Gopher reason why Darkscryer refers to Gopher as a "she" it's the fact I make him jokingly ask Gopher what sex Gopher is in shock Gopher replied as female mostly cause of shock from being asked directly, Noah (Wrath) will refer to Gopher as a "he" mostly because I see him being lazy as fuck or he simply doesn't care.

Now back to the story...

* * *

Soul wakes up to find Kid resting his head on the bed besides him Soul strokes Kid's hair as he tries to remember what happened. Kid starts to stir wake slowly as Soul catches him off guard whispering groggily "Hey Kid what happened?"

Kid motor jump starts as he wakes up completely from hearing Soul's voice Kid ignores Soul's question as he responds "Soul are you ok?" Soul smiles "I'm fine... at least I think so, can you tell me what happened? I woke up in this bed with no memory of going to bed."

Kid grabs Soul's hand "Well one minute you were fine, the next minute you were complaining about the scar on your chest." Soul responds "Oh...? So nothing else or weird besides that...?" Kid lifts an eyebrow "No you collapsed and Darkscryer helped me carry you into bed and you been asleep for..." Kid turns around looking at the clock "about 14 hours."

Soul scratches his chest "Well that explains why my stomach is growling." Soul laughs as Kid responds "Take this seriously you just passed out." Soul retorts "I am taking this seriously I am quiet hungry!"

Kid sighs at Soul "A little more serious than that." Soul responds "Well I'm happy to hear that I wasn't carried by you alone while I was passed out..." Soul blushes at that thought as Kid responds "Why's that?"

Soul responds blushing a little bit redder "I would want to be awake so I could at least rest my head against you chest while you carry me." Soul squeaks the last part as Kid's now in the blushing seat "Oh! Maybe next time..." Kid whispers the last part hoping Soul didn't hear it.

Kid gets up "I'll get you something to eat... wait here!" Soul responds "Well... I rather get up after sleeping what 14 hours..." Kid responds seeing as his lost in a train of thought "Yes we would want you fit and..." Kid paces up and down muttering about not wanting Soul's symmetry ruined.

Soul gets up grabbing Kid and pulling him in for a quick kiss which snaps Kid out of symmetry mode and back into reality as Soul pulls Kid in close. Soul whispers in Kid's ear as tears drop "I missed this..."

Kid pushes back Soul "Hey don't cry for me." Kid tries to wipe away Soul's tears as Soul responds "I felt so lonely without you!" Kid smiles at Soul "You were the one thought on my mind that kept me going during those horrible times in the book."

Soul rests his head in Kid's chest "I don't want that to happen again! I barely kept sane without you here." Kid strokes Soul's hair as he pants a kiss on Soul's forehead. They continue to hold each other there while someone outside listened to their conversation, he stands straight as a smile breaks across his face as he walks away from the door.

Kid pushes Soul lightly away "let's get you something to eat. Then I need to visit father and I'll be back before you can say **what's taking Kid so long**" Kid smiles at Soul as Soul returns the smile back.

**Later that day**

Kid walks into the room "Chichi-Ue can you explain why the new uniform makes me look like I'm dressing for the snow..." Shinigami doesn't respond as his deep in thought. Kid turns as he notices the news paper on the table.

Kid picks up the news paper as it reads:

**Shinbusen Search for the Kishin Continues...**

Shinbusen gained control of Baghdad Shinbusen broke into the city where the Kishin was suspected to be hiding, but no traces were found. In Baghdad existed a faction that opposed Shinbusen...

Kid stops reading as he folds the news paper neatly Kid stares at Shinigami for a moment before speaking "Wasn't that a little too extreme father?" Kid remembers what the black Mass said to him "There is evil in Justice that went too far, that in times people fall prey to the madness."

Kid speaks to his father "No matter how big that anti-Shibusen faction was, that was too... Oppressive there wasn't enough proof of the Kishin's presence. With this people will think that the aim was to crush the anti-shibusen faction since the beginning... and there is nothing we can do about that."

Kid turns to Darkscryer who's sitting in a chair relaxing "Was this your idea?" Darkscryer laughs "Sadly no this was your father's idea... apparently humans have a saying for it, it's called **gut instinct**!"

Spirit retorts "Baghdad's government did not answer to our request to search the whereabouts of the Kishin. I think this was a little too violent for an approach, but we could not remain silent and retire."

Darkscryer comments "and sip on tea while we talk about our third world problems!" Spirit glares at Darkscryer as he finishes his sentence "Because finding the Kishin comes first!" Shinigami responds loudly disrupting everyone "No! I actually really did think that the Kishin was there..."

Darkscryer responds "See! What did I tell you? **Gut Instinct**" Kid thinks to himself "I can understand father but even for him this seems a little too much for him! Something's bothering him... I need to take action too!"

Kid speaks out loud "Father I'm going to the Lost Island" Darkscryer's Interest gets peaked as Spirit responds "Eibon?" Kid nods "Eibon was one of the rulers... I can probably find something related to the Kishin in there."

Lord Death nods without turning around as Kid takes his leave. Kid walks into his room sighing "Father is walking in dangerous territory..." Soul wraps his arms around Kid giving a quick peck on the cheek "Ah huh" Kid continues "Apart from that we going on a mission, our own mission..."

Soul responds "Sounds interesting..." Kid continues "We are going back to the Lost Island again" Soul responds "Sounds Coo—Wait what?" Kid smiles grinning "I knew you weren't listening!" Soul retorts "I was listening... sort of... Anyways! Why we going back to the Lost Island...?"

Kid sighs "I want to see if I can find any information regarding to the whereabouts of the Kishin or at least something that could help us track him." Soul sighs "So it's going to be a long day in the nice cold weather just the two of us freezing our arse off sounds cool to me."

Kid responds "And what makes you think your coming in the magnetic field with me?" Soul responds "Oh no we are not having this discussion I go where you go..." Kid is about to open his mouth as Soul comments "Unless it a meeting or you're going to the toilet you can do that on your own I'm not holding hands with you there" Soul laughs as Kid joins in "I was just checking."

Soul throws kid onto the bed "Now we got a lot of **catching up** to do" Soul jumps onto the bed besides Kid snuggling up to him "So tell me Kid I know this is out of the unordinary but... Kid I want to know what it was like there in the book... unless you don't want to talk about it I'm fine with laying here in silence."

Kid sighs "Ok Soul... Only if you tell me what it was like for you." Soul responds "It's a done deal!" Kid continues to tell Soul what it was like for him as Soul silently listens.

* * *

**Ok quick moment I know what you're thinking he was heading there wasn't he... The answer to that was yes and no. I'm great at making people around me feel... uncomfortable with my double meaning speeches.**

**The reason it's a definite no is because I can't imagine them two in bed together if you know what I mean... and by that I mean I can't write an M scene with them and I don't know why. Don't get me wrong I can imagine it I just can't write it, anyways back to story down below.**

* * *

**The very next day**

Soul breaths into his hand mitts as they slowly walk up to the magnetic field, as they get close to the field Kid stops "Alright the maximum if lucky we can stay in this field should be around the 30 minute mark."

Soul nods as they walk into the field together. Kid looks around as he tries to recall his last time here "So what I'm looking for is that area where we fought Mosquito I remember Eibon crossing paths with us there."

Soul responds "Oh that area we can do that." Soul and Kid walk as they watch history repeat itself Soul comments "It's like Déjà vu" Soul sees Arachne "I remember you I want to thank you for your Soul donation it helped me become a Death Scythe."

Arachne opens her mouth "Nothing has changed...!" Soul freaks as Kid laughs "It's just the past!" Soul scratches his head "I guess that was perfect timing for me." Soul laughs at himself as they continue to walk.

Kid stops "It was about here when Eibon showed up." Sure enough Eibon shows up walking as Kid looks at him Soul comments "Hey check it out Kid a relic from the past!" Eibon replies throwing the boys off guard "So that's how you treat your elders huh?"

Kid responds "So you are the Real Eibon?" Kid looks at Eibon sternly "I'm here to ask you something!" Eibon replies "It seems that you have a lot of **things **troubling you Kid!" Kid responds "You can see through anything right?"

Eibon thinks for a moment "I see that you are troubled about many things... The Kishin, BREW and... You're Father that may be the main cause of madness." Kid looks stunned as Soul breaks the ice "His got you there Kid."

Kid turns to the side as Eibon motions Kid to follow "Follow me to a more... proper location." While they are walking Kid decides to ask "How far do you plan on taking me? I came here to find the location of the Kishin! Not to go on some long romantic walk down memory lane."

Eibon doesn't reply as Kid yells "You do know the location, Right!" Eibon responds "Even I do not know that... Well the more correct way of saying it is I still don't know his exact location. We are considered that kind of existence..."

Eibon continues "Even that Idiot cannot discern this kind of difference too!" kid's face contorts "Not that guy!" Soul chuckles as Eibon continues to walk as Kid yells "We don't have time on our side... Do you or do you not know his location... or do you know it just you can't tell us?"

Eibon retorts "Be patient... For you already know the answer!" Kid freezes as he looks at Eibon "What do you mean?" Eibon replies "Your precious friends are about to find out for you!" The magnetic field begins to alter as it recreates the explosion that created the field.

Eibon looks in the direction of the explosion "This world is beginning to collapse again... Every hour the incident repeats itself for all eternity." Eibon looks down as he points at a flower "Look at this flower." The flower dissipates as it is recreated in mere seconds.

Eibon responds "Reset! For someone who honours Order, this flower this world that repeats itself without anything going-a-miss is very comfortable..." Eibon looks at Kid "Right?" Kid Replies "This world is a world equal to **nothingness,** there is no creation only repetition the same thing repeating over and over."

Kid sighs as he turns to look at Eibon "In the book of Eibon, I saw that the irregularity of unbalanced things themselves is the true order." Eibon replies as he looks away "I see, well in that case you should know if the shinigami is the main cause of madness or not..."

Eibon looks back "Because you are not incomplete anymore but a full-fledged Shinigami..." Kid turns around as he begins to walk away knowing what Eibon is about to say Soul follows Kid as they begin there long trip home.

* * *

Alright another Chapter done and dusted write a review and point out my spelling mistakes.


	13. Crona and the Kishin

So I've updated my cover traced and drew it with great difficulty.

Now story time!

* * *

As Soul and Kid cross the Magnetic field Soul looks at Kid seeing only Determination and sorrow with in his eyes. Soul decides to speak up "Hey Kid?" Kid looks at Soul "Yeah what's up?" Soul responds "You can't believe in everything."

Kid smiles "Of course not..." he looks away for the moment and back to Soul "not everything is worth believing in at least I hope not..." Kid begins thinking to himself "I just hope that I'm not the cause of this madness if two of the same type exist what will happen..."

Kid turns to Soul "We have to hurry up and report our findings to father." Soul nods running after Kid.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer shivers for a moment "Huh?" Lord Death looks at Darkscryer intently "What? Is it too cold in here?" Darkscryer looks at Lord Death "No... I just had a feeling like stuff is about to go down."

Lord Death responds "Something like the execution of Crona..." Darkscryer nods "Yeah like the execution of... Wait what?" Lord Death responds "The execution of Crona" Darkscryer looks at Death intently "Is that a joke or you being serious because I can't tell with your mask..."

Shinigami lifts a finger waving it side to side on every word "I'm... Being... Serious...!" Darkscryer returns to reading "Go luck to that who you sending to do the dirty deed?" Darkscryer takes a sip of his drink as Shinigami responds "Spatori!"

Darkscryer spits his drink "psst" as his coughing he smacks his chest and takes a deep breath as he responds "You can't be serious Maka's apart of that team this like telling Spirit to go after and kill every girl his spent time with... no offense Spirit!"

Spirit replies "Hey don't compare missions like that with my life style!" Darkscryer comments "I said no offense... Jeez Spirit can't take a joke!" Shinigami nods his head "Certainly if it involves him being in the joke."

Lord Death puts emphasis on the word joke while stretching it Darkscryer nods his head "Hmph! He most certainly is a joke!" Spirit responds "Hey I am not a joke I care for my Maka and wife!" Darkscryer interrupts Spirit "EX!"

Darkscryer begins guilt tripping Spirit as Kid walks in the room coughing and announcing himself "Father I'm back from my mission!" Darkscryer screams at the top of his lungs from being scared at the sudden announcement "Lord Death I wasn't watching any porn!" he then sighs "I got stop saying that when someone scares me!"

Kid coughs on that note then proceeds to tell Shinigami of his findings Lord Death responds "Oh so even the most powerful wizard Eibon couldn't even track The Kishin..." Darkscryer responds "It's always in the last place you look or think to look."

Shinigami turns to Darkscryer "Yes that's right like under a car in this very city...!" Darkscryer sighs at the comment "Yes Lord Death the Kishin that is spreading Madness around him is hidden under a car in this very city. Your detective skills always surprise me Mr Sherlock Holmes! So enlighten me how did you come to that perfect deduction."

Shinigami responds pouting "You see Mr Watson there-" Kid interrupts them coughing to let them know he was still right there "Oh yes Kid how could I forget! Good work Kiddo on your findings you're free to go do your own thing."

Kid nods "I will be seeing the rest of the gang while back it's been a while since we were a group..." Kid turns around to walk out as Shinigami stops him "They should be down in the lounge room for briefing on their next mission."

Kid waves good bye as he walks out the room. Darkscryer whispers "It looks like Kid's pissed, there is something on his mind you think Eibon told him or he figured it out?" Shinigami responds "If he did he would be asking me many questions by now." Darkscryer nods as he returns to reading.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid walks towards the room over hearing something about Crona's execution Kid looks at Soul as he walks into the room. Seeing the members of Spatori arguing over Crona Kid announces "Hey... Sorry guys, we just got back from a mission I couldn't help but overhear something about Crona's Execution!"

Kim turns to Kid "Can you believe Darkscryer sent out a hit list on Crona he wants her executed!" Kid sighs turning to Kim "No I don't believe it because it sounds like something my father would do."

Maka exclaims in shock "So... I just punched and wailed on Darkscryer for no reason?" Soul responds "Yep!" Maka comments "Oh! So that why he was in shock the entire time thinking I was most likely crazy?"

Soul responds "Yep!" Kid turns to Maka "Now that's settled I can probably guess where this is headed" Kid sighs while looking down "It was probably right for Father to organise something like this..."

Kid holds for a second before speaking "Between the murder of the Death Scythe Tsar and his Meister Feodor's murder... The endless amounts of casualties swallowed by the massive black sphere... Perfectly symmetrically Sphere I might add... Crona's Disposal is inevitable..."

Black Star grabs Kid by the collar "Hey? Did you come here to say boring meaningless things... and to hurt Maka's feelings about Crona, to basically tell her that she should kill Crona!?" Soul is about to pull Black Star away from Kid as Kid pulls on Black Star's Collar "If you would let me finish without interrupting me..."

Kid retorts "But! I want to say that this mission may be a cover up why would he send all of us hmmm! He knows Maka was in a relationship with Crona Darkscryer mad that very clear with father... oh those awkward memories!"

Kid shakes his head frantically to wipe those memories from his mind "Besides there doesn't exist something like an absolute **order!**" Harvar interjects "Even among the members of Spatori here? Not only is there a difference in our nationality but also our race and respective values?"

Harvar looks at Kid sternly "Wouldn't the sole thing that ties us together us human beings be considered **order**? Sometimes even a cool-headed and rational guy like me can be favourable to human kindness... but only IF they still abides to that **order!**"

Harvar takes a quick breath before continuing "If the symbol of **order** is not abided by a shinigami such as yourself... wouldn't humanity's **order** be broken apart?" Kid retorts "But there are even people that don't accept this order to kill Crona!"

Kid looks at Harvar intently "I think that my father ordered the Spatori to deal with Crona, because HE is asking US how we should confront someone not tied to the **order** like Crona. No matter how low it will go WE don't have another choice, both us and this so called **order** has to go forward! This is why we have to search for Crona!"

**Soul Evan's POV**

Soul watches Kid and Harvar argue about order Soul thinks in his head "First it was symmetry, then it was Madness of Nothingness and now Order... I can't seem to catch a break with Kid" continue to argue as Maka taps on Soul Shoulder he looks at her as she motions for Soul to follow her.

Soul is standing outside with Maka as he speaks out "This sure brings back memories doesn't it Maka?" Maka responds ignoring the question "I need your help Soul! Will you please help me?" Soul lifts an eyebrow "Kid and I will gladly help you any time... I can go grab him right now, what you need?"

Soul turns around to go grab Kid "Well I need to grab him before this **order **consumes him!" Maka stops Soul as he begins to walk "Wait!" Soul stops to look around "Yes?" Maka responds "I want only your help because I know we can do it... together"

Soul opens his mouth then closes it as he thinks for a moment "I'm with Kid I'm not even sure if **we** could technically work without him." Maka turns away to look at the sky "I know... but with you I know I could find Crona..."

Maka turns around with tears in her eyes "I need to find Crona before anyone else!" Soul looks down at the floor "You asking me to step behind Kid's back?" Maka looks down at the floor before responding "I want to find Crona before anyone else!"

Soul sighs "If this plan of yours does work I want Kid to know as well I will not go behind his back... I love him too much to betray his trust!" Maka nods "Ok but only Kid as well as Liz and Patty... We will find Crona with my Soul perception at full range combined with your musical ability."

Soul gawks "How do you know about that?" Maka blushes for a moment "Liz, Patty and I usually... stare-at-you-while-practicing." Soul pauses for a moment "All three of you stare at us... Why?" Maka responds lightly "We still care about you guys..."

Soul responds "Ohhhh! Well Kid and I are happy thanks for noticing..." Maka retorts "Stupid baka!" Sou retorts back "I know what you mean I'm not a complete airhead. You care for us more than friends..."

Maka looks back away "I cared too much that I was talking about you guys so much around Crona Soul did this, Soul was doing that I completely ignored Crona... I still had feelings for you but at the same time I knew I had feelings for Crona... He meant a lot to me and he still means a lot to me now."

Soul smirks "Now who sounds like the airhead?" Maka pouts "I know I do! But I want to find Crona I want to fix everything tell him... I do love him, more than anyone else. I see that more than anything, I want to stop him before he does something he will regret!"

Soul responds while smiling "See what happens when you let all cats out of the bag... you do care about Crona you just had... tunnel vision at that time." Maka smiles "Please help me find Crona Soul I want to confess my feelings to him."

Soul responds "You think it will work the connection between us has separated for so long that I don't think this will even work just the two of us." Maka retorts "This has to work it's not like we are Soul Resonating for battle!"

Soul sighs "You remember what happened last time in the Book of Eibon? You practically had a reaction where you just dropped me for no reason..." Maka turns around to think for a moment thinking as she clicks here fingers "I've got it will do a Chain Resonance."

Soul nods "It should be possible... There's no harm in trying!" Maka turns around "Let's begin now I want you to try syncing me to a soul's wave length frequency like tuning an electric guitar bass so it's not too loud and not too low" Soul smirks being amused by the comment "You were studying music?"

Maka retorts "Just do it Soul" Soul smiles "Fine... I'll being playing you like a piano... and after saying that I thank death that Darkscryer is not here to hear that!" Soul begins playing the piano to sync Maka as she focuses on finding Crona.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer smirks to himself thinking "Oh Soul but I am here... I want to witness the impossible being done right before my eyes... while stalking kids on the roof somehow I managed to make myself creepier..."

**Maka's POV - Flash Back**

Maka focuses thinking "I need to find Crona... I will just follow the madness to find him..." Maka searches every area but to no success he isn't anywhere. Maka begins to search further up and finds a trail of madness Maka thinks while following the trail "I think I found Crona!"

Maka travels further up until she reaches the core of what is generating the madness wavelength. Maka gasps recognising the wavelength immediately.

**Soul Evan's POV**

Maka yells "I found him!" Soul jumps to the sudden noise "You found Crona, where?" Maka shakes her head "Not Crona the Kishin" Maka points to the sky "His on the moon!"

Maka grabs Soul's hand pulling him along past the members of Spatori Kid surprised by the sudden site exclaims "Soul what are you-" Soul grabs Kid's hand exclaiming "No time to!"

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer jumps down "The moon huh? I always suspected the moon maybe because it's smiling and laughing all the time... but now... I head back for now I have to act surprised for the moment!"

He laughs to himself as he walks off towards Death's office.

* * *

Ok quick note Darkscryer just happened to be there at the right time and right moment so it's a mere coincident. Anyways I apologise for the lateness of this chapter and the fact that I've neglected my other story for so long.

Between family, work and my pure laziness attitude it's been taking longer than I had anticipated to write this.

Anyways like always write a review and point out my spelling mistakes.


	14. The Kishin's Order

Interruptions and some more Manga plot...

* * *

Maka runs into the room holding onto Soul while Soul holds on Kid. Maka's puffing as Lord Death turns around "Maka what happened you look like you seen a ghost..." he tilts his head to the side "or two!"

Darkscryer walks in casually sitting down as Lord Death turns to him "You took your time." Darkscryer comments "A man's got to go when a man's got to go! Hey Maka you look like you've seen a ghost and want to tell us all about it!"

Maka drops Soul and takes a deep breath before responding "I found the Kishin, Asura is on the Moon!" Darkscryer points to Lord Death "See I told you it is always the last place you look! But if I wanted to hide that would be the best place to be..."

Darkscryer scratches his chin "His madness isn't the most subtle... Also I always suspected the moon because of the fact it's smiling and laughing all the time... because that's what normal moons do, but lately his just been smiling and drooling I just shrugged it off thought it was on some moon period of something."

Lord Death turns around to the deformed bear in the mirror "I guess your right Tesca Tlipoca, Maka's Soul perception has become even stronger for it to reached even the moon is an amazing feat!"

Maka blushes at the comment "Thanks, Lord Death but I couldn't have done it without Soul's help!" Kid gets up lifting an eyebrow at Soul "What's this about help?" Soul responds to Kid "I merely just helped her get in tuned with the souls around the world the rest was all her!"

Kid returns a smile "Oh! That is quiet amazing skill you have developed there." Soul blushes "Yeah ah thanks!" Darkscryer coughs to let them know they were still there. Lord Death responds "Anyways... Now that we got this information we need to know how we going to get up there?"

Marie turns to Maka "Great job Maka-chan that is an excellent feat!" Spirit responds "My little Maka-chan is growing up so fast... But lord Death we can't leave Asura alone knowing this we need to amount an attack."

Stein nods "Agreed lets organise teams, who's on suppressing the Kishin. First let's call all Death Scythes." Kid is about to say something before Stein continues interrupting Kid "I believe Kid and Soul should be exempted from the Spatori mission and join the suppression team. What do you say Lord Death-sama?!"

Lord Death responds "I believe that if the fight is on the moon it will surly become a mid-flight battle... Kid's... skateboard techniques would be a great addition to the battle." Kid thinks for a moment "Hmmm a battle to regain **Order**"

Kid turns to Maka "Maka as much as it pains me to admit this... That is father's orders I'm sorry I will not be able to help you... Father cannot be in this fight, so it falls onto the next Shinigami me to fight in his steed. This is irresponsible for me to say this but you should be the one to really stop Crona no one else... it should be your reasonability!"

Maka nods "I will stop Crona at all cost even if it kills me!" Maka looks at Kid sternly "Do not die on us Kid comeback with Soul intact or I will kill you!" Kid looks at Soul then back to Maka "If I don't Bring him back intact I'll rather not return at all... If Soul dies I'm not coming back at all."

Kid points to Darkscryer "Or I'll end like that guy! Maybe not so much a killer or a tactician... But a miserable old man, who's crying on the inside over a long lost partner whom he cares deeply about that died centuries ago!"

Darkscryer sits there staring in awe "Kid I don't know how to respond to that, whether to take it as an insult or a compliment... So I'm going to take it as both... yes I cared for him and still do... yeah I'm a killer and tactician... But I'm not crying anymore!"

Darkscryer scratches his chin "At least I don't think so! I dealt with that issue anyway so let's move on from that." Kid clenches his fist "I will make one absolute promise... when I come back I will be powerful enough to take down anyone and protect everyone... Black Star has already Proven his power able to shrug off most pain and soldier on."

Kid looks down "and the enemy had me screaming in pain and agony because he got a pen and drew on half my face. But after this battle I'll prove on stronger than this to overcome anything even an uneven hairstyle."

Soul slaps him on the back "Good then you won't need to folder the toilet paper into triangles every time." Kid frowns at the comments Kid turns to Maka "Now let's shake on that and please promise me that you don't tell Black Star that, I don't want his ego to blow out of proportions!"

Kid and Maka shake with both hands for Kid's symmetrical reasons as Kid turns to Soul "You better slap me on the back on the opposite side". Soul smiles "That would be impossible!" Kid frowns "Why?"

Soul sighs "Because if you payed attention to where I slapped you, it was right in the middle of your back." Kid smiles "Oh well then there's no point..." Soul responds "That's right!" Maka leaves as Kid turns around to bow to his father as he leaves.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer waits for them to leave as he waits a moment "On that note... Lord Death and Spirit hasn't Kid grown into a reasonably proud strong man?" Lord Death sighs "Yes but he still hold himself back... most if not sometimes!"

Darkscryer responds "Ahhh... Are you talking about the OCD?" Spirit responds "I guess that could be considered irritating." Lord Death nod's "Indeed folding triangles with these hands are quite hard!"

Lord Death sighs again "But even with or without the OCD Kid a strong Shinigami already having unlocked 2 lines already at that age... When Kid becomes a complete Shinigami there will be no problems Kid will be able to put Black Star through the floor with his mind... alright maybe not that powerful but still..."

Lord Death looks up "Soul and I are worried about him... Soul has noticed this too lately Kid's eyes have become cold and a little bit lonely this irritates me!" Spirit responds "When Kid becomes a true Shinigami he will understand."

Darkscryer comments "If not I'll bust out Shinigami's spare hands and belt him over the head to make him understand." Lord Death turns around glaring at Darkscryer "You will do no such thing!" Lord turns back around "Whatever Kid's choice... I will never see his smiling face again..."

Darkscryer pulls out a book "Spirit can you leave now there's something I need to discuss with Lord Death-Sama alone please!" Lord Death nods as Spirit nods and bows to take his leave.

Spirit closes the door behind him as Darkscryer opens the book flipping through a couple of pages "I've been doing a bit of research and I found quite an interesting piece of information" Darkscryer flips a couple of pages "Here it is!" Darkscryer turns the book around and faces it to Lord Death.

Lord Death reads it "Quite a bit of extensive research I would say... Very!" Lord Death looks up "You can't be serious!" Darkscryer smiles "Oh but I am... That's not all" Darkscryer flips a couple of more pages over "That's not the only thing!"

Darkscryer shows Lord Death the page "I would say you're quite mad with those ideas but they could work..." Darkscryer stops smiling "Only one problem I can't do it at the moment you remember the first battle with the Kishin what happened to Kid?"

Lord Death responds "Yes he lost his Shinigami Blood using the God Slayer... What of it?" Darkscryer sighs "until that 3rd line unlocks I can't perform it..." Lord Death looks down "That's a shame!"

Darkscryer sighs "Admittedly it is... I'll miss your overpowered head chop! But I promise to make sure that whatever choice Kid makes that I'll stand by his side and help him through it one way or another! Now I want to do something a little birdie told me you did a little bit special on Kid's and Soul's Wedding day and that Soul taught you how to do it hmmm..."

Darkscryer pulls out a guitar and throw it to Shinigami as he pulls out another one "Let's have an encore loser has to tilt every photo and unfold every toilet paper while Kid is on mission, what you say?"

Shinigami smiles flipping the guitar "it's a deal! You're on let's rock!"

**Gopher's POV**

Noah yells "Hurry up man you're so slow! Even a little girl in high heels moves faster than you, you old man! Just keep following me." Gopher smiles "Hai! I will follow you till the end of the earth and still be following you."

Noah yell's back "You're SO FAR AWAY I can't hear you!" Gopher yells back "I WILL FOLLOW MASTER NOAH-SAM FLAPPING WINGS TILL THE END OF EARTH AND STILL BE FOLLOWING YOU!"

**The Next Day**

**Maka's POV**

Maka stands outside with Liz and Patty "I couldn't find Crona and now I may not be able to find him..." Patty responds slapping Maka on the back "You will find him for certain I'm-We are sure of that!"

Liz nods "With your soul perception you'll certainly be able to find Crona... You found the Kishin!" Maka looks down "With Soul's help without him I'm not even sure if I could find Crona!" Liz sighs "Soul knew this would happen..."

Maka looks up "What?" Liz hands Maka an IPOD with one track on it Maka takes the IPOD plugging the Head phones in her ears listening to the music "I recognise this sound it's the same tune Soul played last night on the balcony while I was searching for Crona..."

Liz holds out a piece of paper "That wasn't the only thing he left this morning he gave me this when I tried interrogating him for the reason why he showed up so early he only said **because two idiots thought it would be funny to rock the house down** and left!"

Patty responds "He also had big bags under his eyes!" Maka takes the note reading it with tears under her eyes whispering "Thank you Soul! You've done so much for me I couldn't have asked for a better friend!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid and Soul lay down on the grass as Soul speaks up "I hope Maka gets the message I left her... Also Kid did you manage to get any sleep last night." Kid lifts an eyebrow "That explains your disappearance this morning and I slept just fine I don't know what your complaining about!"

Soul responds "You telling me you could sleep through Darkscryer's and Shinigami's Music Battle royal." Kid responds pulling in Soul for a cuddle "Yeah! There's this amazing contraption called ear plugs I'm not sure you heard of them..."

Soul slaps Kid on his head playfully "Oh so that's why you didn't hear me last night?" Kid responds "Regardless of whether or not I could hear you with the ear plugs in, they were playing quite loud I only managed to fall asleep because you were like an electric blanket last night and I fell asleep like a log."

Soul smiles "You were out cold and snoring."Kid retorts "I do not snore!" Soul pokes Kid "How would you know you don't, if you had ear plugs in and were out cold? Granted the music was louder but I most defiantly could hear you seeing your mouth was a couple of centimetres away from my ear! It also didn't help that you had some well placed breaths on my neck that sent chills up my spine the whole time."

Kid smiles amused "Oh even when I'm asleep I seem to know your weaknesses." Soul whispers in Kids ears putting emphasis on the **S** "I**s** that right **S**enpai" Kid shivers "Stop that!" Soul laughs "I will it's just pay back for last night."

* * *

A promise is a promiseNoah-chan called Gopher a "him" the whole time. I also ended it a little bit fluffy hope it didn't ruffle anyone's feathers (No pun intended).

On that note write a review and point out my spelling mistakes.


	15. The Preparations Operation Black Moon

So quick run down a little plot from the manga of course a couple of fluffy moments

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Kid ruffles Soul's hair before responding "Good!" Kid tilts his head a little bit before readjusting Soul's hair "Perfect! Now Soul unfortunately father wants me on office duty today." Soul waves his hand "It's cool! We are up against the Kishin no need to fly or float in there blind!"

Soul clenches his fist "I got a score to settle with Mr High and Mighty with a random attitude. He owes me! I should have never agreed to teach him how to play music with Soul Resonance."

Soul sighs "Chichi-ue was understandable but Darkscryer he pushed it too far how was I supposed to know he will have a guitar battle with Lord Death and death only knows what the loser has to do or who the loser was for that matter?"

Kid smiles "Well whatever it is? If it affects anything involving me or you I will kill them!" Kid kisses Soul on the forehead then on the lips before waving good bye "Try to keep the mess to a minimum I'm not cleaning up any blood in the house! Unless it destroys the houses perfect symmetry."

Soul smiles waving back responding "I promise to keep the massacre to a minimum." Kid turns around walking away as Soul stops smiling thinking "Kid you can't keep hiding secrets your smile is lying behind those eyes."

Soul sighs "Well time to go kill Darkscryer!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid walks into the room "Father I'm here for..." Kid looks around "That's strange Darkscryer is not here." Lord Death turns around "Hey Kiddo the big bad wolf is away doing research and most likely reading those Mangas and Novels of his..."

Kid sighs "Thank death its peace and quiet now without him." Lord death respond "Indeed! Now let's get to Business... Don't want to keep my Son and his special someone away for too long" Lord Death shakes his hips side to side as Stein Coughs.

Lord Death cups his hands "That's right how rude of me to do that in front of others." Kid stands frozen for a couple of seconds then coughs before responding "So father our enemy is the Kishin... again I wonder if this will be the last time we battle it out... Father do you have any idea how he survived last time?"

Shinigami stand still as if thinking "Hmmmm! Hmmmm! Nope no idea Kiddo" Kid sighs as Stein comments "There could be many factors that could of made his revival possible. The only one that seems plausible is the one Darkscryer brought up before, you didn't kill him you merely scattered his soul in every direction and he has slowly been rebuilding himself on the moon."

Stein continues after a brief pause "To be honest while the world continues to be filled with Asura's madness... he will be more on the defensive and this could prove to be advantageous for us as it give him no real reason to leave the moon."

Kid looks at Stein sternly "This means that we have no other choice and will be forced to make the first move to attack Asura on the moon!" Azusa and Marie walk in as Maria speaks up "Lord Death the Death Scythes from Western Asia and the African Division have arrived Lord Death. Dengu Dinga from Africa and Djinn Galland from West Asia."

Tesca responds from the mirror "Looks like all the Death Scythes are here." Kid comments "Except for two Soul and Darkscryer." Spirit responds "Where is the rascal anyways!" Kid sighs "Out to kill Darkscryer."

Kid turns to look at Lord Death coldly "Because two people thought it would be fun to have a music jam late at night!" Shinigami scratches the back of his head "Right! Sorry about that Kiddo!" Tesca speaks "Where's Darkscryer?"

Shinigami responds "Doing his own thing! He won't be participating the way his going... Anyways as soon as preparations are done we will sort everyone out. While this is being done you should meet with the people you want to say goodbye to... just in case!"

Kid feels Lord Death's eyes fall on him through mask as everyone bows and takes there leave to say their goodbyes. Kid stands there is silence for a moment staring at his father before responding "I know I won't have to say my goodbyes because I plan on coming back alive!"

Lord death stands in awkward silence for a moment before responding "Right Kid I know you will be coming back but... we can't predict all futures Kid." Kid nods "That's right father..." Kid runs up to his father hugging him "Goodbye father if I don't come back."

Shinigami hugs Kid back "Goodbye Kid..." Kid lets go stepping back "Father I would like to say goodbye to my friends if you don't mind." Lord Death nods as Kid walks away.

**Soul's POV**

Soul wanders the house "Senpai! Where are you?" Soul continues to wander the house checking most of the rooms. Soul wanders towards Darkscryer's room "He must be deaf from last night" Soul opens the door "Darkscryer are you in here?"

The door creaks open as he notices the messy desk he then looks at the shelf "That's abnormal usually the shelf is messy and the desk is clean. I wonder what his working on?" Soul takes a peek at the clutter on the desk and notices Kid's name written on one of the documents.

Two massive hands come out from the sides grabbing Soul and turn him around as his met with a pair of dark eyes from someone he knows "Dark-mufh!" Darkscryer speaks "It's very rude to walk in someone's room uninvited. So Soul what brings you to my humble domain?"

Darkscryer lets go of Soul as he responds "You gave me a heart attack just now!" Darkscryer smiles "Then that means I've done my job." Soul points to the desk "Why is there a document with Kid's name on it?"

Darkscryer responds amused "So you were snooping around too?" Soul retorts "I wasn't snooping around I just notice that your desk was cluttered rather than your shelf." Darkscryer sits on his bed "I'll keep that in mind! Note to self keep shelf equally as messy as the desk."

Soul speaks "Well are you going to tell me why there's a document with Kid's name on it." Darkscryer shakes his head "If I did I would have to kill you its top secret information." Soul retorts smiling amused "If it's top secret why is it out in the open."

Darkscryer retorts amused "You consider my room out in the open like it's a brothel people keep coming inside no pun intended." Soul blushes after hearing that "No-No not one of those places." Darkscryer laughs "Oh so you guys accidently walked in one! How many stars was it?"

Soul thinks for a moment "I think twenty." Darkscryer falls on the floor laughing like an idiot "Oh so you walked in one of those places." Soul decides to change the topic "That's not why I'm here I've got a bone to pick with you what was with the Rock battle last night."

Darkscryer calms down before answering "It was for fun." Soul shifts an eyebrow "Till 2 o'clock in the morning." Darkscryer responds while lifting an eyebrow "It was a bet loser has to do whatever the winner says."

Soul looks shiftily at Darkscryer "Who won?" Darkscryer leans forward "You want the technical version or who whooped whose arse because I could easily tell you both?" Soul laughs "I'll hear the technical version then who whooped who second."

Darkscryer sighs standing up "Technically I won but... he whooped my arse so hard that I lost by a mile." Darkscryer clenches his fist "I may have won the battle but he won the war by a mile. Well he wasn't some hard core guitarist back in the day!"

Soul looks amused while imagining Death as a guitarist "Oh what type of music he played?" Darkscryer responds "Death Metal! I know its irony written all over it. I just want to know where the hell he keeps his old guitar that guy loves to pull it out of nowhere some times."

Darkscryer sighs "However I've done worse I used to party 750 years ago like an animal though that term has changed meaning over the years. Oh god the bad memories of dancing... oh good death the dancing... A memory of mine to wipe away but enough of my 16 hundred talk... I need to work on my project before it's too late."

Soul tilts his head a little bit "You seem be acting extremely lonely lately avoiding people... well certain people I notice you do it with Death and Kid a lot..." Darkscryer responds absent minded "Sometimes the truth is harder to explain then a simple white lie."

Soul responds "What?" Darkscryer snaps out of his absent mind "Hmmm! You were saying something?" Soul retorts "More like YOU were saying something about **White lies** and the **truth**." Darkscryer scratches his head "Oh merely thinking out loud sometimes the truth is harder to explain then saying a simple lie that makes all the jigsaws fall into place."

Soul responds "That literary contradicts what you're saying." Darkscryer laughs "I guess so been tired from working my arse so hard of lately haven't been getting enough rest." Soul nods "I can relate."

Darkscryer eyes narrow before responding "Kid still hasn't expressed his hidden feeling huh... or what has being eating at him?" Darkscryer thinks for a moment "Hey Soul tell Kid something The **things** hidden in the **Dark** are more scary then when they are shown in the **light.**"

Soul tilts his head "Ok but if he gives me a weird look I'm sending him in your direction." Darkscryer sighs "OK! Now I plan on getting some rest if you don't mind I'm going the hit the bed so hard maybe I'll get amnesia." Soul takes his leave.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer waits for Soul to leave before grabbing Kid's profile hiding it in his shelf. Darkscryer sighs speaking to himself "Pain is only an illusion if you let it eat at you it will only hurt that much more... He must not know about the 3rd line and its consequences or he will hold back and then the consequences will only be that much more painful."

**Earlier before**

**Maka's Point of view**

Maka pouts storming onto the balcony "Father if your mission was to embarrass me you achieved it... How could you call me Maka-chan over the speaker! I'm ashamed to even remotely be connected to you as being your daughter... You just don't call me Maka-chan over the public announcer."

Spirit responds "Sorry it's just I wanted to see you no matter what and the best way to do that was..." Maka interrupts "To call me over the speaker Maka-chan!" Spirit Nods as Maka sighs "I'm sorry papa... You're going on a mission to the moon as well right!"

Spirit smiles "It's my first foreign mission in a long time... and a very important one at that too! I'm sorry we forced the whole mission of Crona's search on you... I know he means a lot to you..." Maka sighs "Whether it was forced on me or not I want to find Crona! It doesn't help that I can't find him anywhere."

Spirit reaches into his suit "Maka there is something I wanted to give to you before going to the moon." Maka looks curiously at Spirit as he pulls out a ring holding it to Maka "You of all people would probably not want this but I'm going to give it to you anyway."

Spirit continues after handing the ring to Maka "This is the Wedding ring from the marriage between your mother and I, she sent it back after our divorce. When we got married I was young and broke to the point I couldn't even afford peanuts."

Maka looks at her father with cold eyes as he continues "So the ring is cheap I actually brought it on the street from an old lady... According to her there is a charm engraved on the back side of the ring that purifies you from Madness and Misfortune."

Spirit laughs lightly "Your mother is strong enough to not fall prey to the madness I wouldn't be surprised if she has already noticed that we are already surround by the madness... She basically sent it back so I could give it to you."

Maka clenches the ring in her fist "Thanks... dad!" she opens her hand after calming down a bit before sliding the ring on.

Spirit sighs looking at the sky "You know Maka when your mother was pregnant with you... I was hoping it was a boy... a girl would have driven me crazy and filled me with an inexhaustible source of worries!"

Maka responds "Tch! Are you kidding me?" Spirit smiles looking at Maka "But you know what I'm glad that it was you Maka that was born. You grew up and became so strong..."

Spirit hugs Maka whispering in her ear "Crona is a poor Child! He has suffered so much you have to save him... I maybe the worse father ever but... Crona's a poor child that was raised by Medusa. Santa Maria Novella's Church the place where you first met Crona Stein and I probably should have stopped her right there..."

Spirit pushes Maka a bit back as he looks at her as she stands there dumb folded "What?" Maka responds "Why did I forget about that place?" Maka begins running away as Spirit stands there dumb folded "Ah..." Maka turns around responding "Thanks dad! I will find Crona!"

* * *

I hate when names are spelt in multiple ways in the Manga its Ding Diinga on Soul Eater wikia it's Dengu Dinga who the hell I believe, the Manga or Wikia I'll stick to the Wikia for the soul reason the second guys name is cooler Djinn Galland sounds better than Jingaran.

When I say Jingaran it sounds auzziefied (I think that's how you spell it. It just means to make it sound more Australian) I pronounce it as Gin-gaar-ran just say it in a Bogan/redneck accent and you'll get it.

Write a review and point out my spelling mistakes.


	16. Kid Expresses His Hidden Feelings

Ok I thought of something really stupid I wanted to put in later. If you miss it I'm sorry... or not now back to the story.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Soul's POV**

Soul wonder's around the house as he walks back into his room. Soul thinks to himself as he sits in a chair "I wonder what secret message lies beneath the shadows... because clearly Darkscryer is being very cryptic with that last message..."

Soul begins to lean into the chair while still thinking "Actually I'm wondering if I should tell Kid about the folder with his name in it... But even if I do tell him only going to pursue it and with his mentality right now who knows what he could do right now."

Soul clicks his fingers speaking his mind out loud "I know! I'll tell him about both things one after another" At that very moment Kid walks in shifting an eye brow "What's this about telling me things? Did Darkscryer hurt you or is there's any non-symmetrical blood in the house?"

Soul snaps his head in Kid's direction laughing awkwardly for a moment without responding Kid stamps his foot on the ground "Well Soul?" Soul pushes out his hands "I want to tell you that a little bit later, quick question how was the meeting Kid?"

Kid looks expressionless at Soul "If you say so... I will quickly summarise it for you. We are going to be sent to the moon on a life or death mission to kill the Kishin with every other Death Scythe, with the exception of Darkscryer who will be sitting in a chair sipping on tea. Also they forgot the fact that both you and Darkscryer were also Death Scythes while saying every remaining Death Scythe was in the room. Ok now tell me before what you were going to say?"

Soul stands there emotionless for a few seconds before responding "They forgot I was a Death Scythe?" Kid retorts aggressively yet calm "That was a minor issue Soul now tell me about those things from before... please!"

Soul stands there quietly for a moment before speaking "While I was attempting to murder Darkscryer for what happened this morning and last night. My eyes ran across a folder or document with your name on it..."

Kid responds "That bastards keeping tabs... a folder of information about me in his room, I'm going to get down to the bottom of this incident." Kid turns around as his about to leave as Soul stops him "He said one thing for me to tell you..."

Kid turns around looking at Soul "Well what did he say?" Soul responds "What he says makes no sense to me but it may mean something to you. He said to tell you... The **things** hidden in the **Dark** are scarier then when they are shown in the **light.**"

Kid walks over to the bed scratching his head "Anything else I need to know?" Soul shakes his head as Kid sighs falling backwards on the bed "That guy sure knows how to fuck with people's mind."

Soul sits down on the bed besides Kid "What do you mean?" Kid sighs getting up looking at Soul "I just don't want to bring my problems onto you..." Soul retorts holding up the finger with the ring on it "Ah dur! You are my problem now... Whether we like it your problems are my problems and my problems are your problems this isn't just a one way street it goes both ways."

Kid sighs again "I know... it's just I didn't want you to get involved or hurt because of my selfish reasons." Soul retorts "You already hurt me by not getting me involved!" Kid whins "But Soul..." Soul interrupts Kid "No buts Soul me, Mr Shinigami! What is eating at you Kid?"

Kid responds "After all this shit I've put you through the book of Eibon and now this the revival of Asura I just don't want to keep involving you in Life and Death situations." Soul laughs "Sorry it's written in the Death Scythe contract in fine print **You may or may not die due to job task required to be completed**."

Kid sighs "Sounds like fathers handy work!" Soul responds "Well either way I want to be by your side Kid. If we die, we die unfortunately but when that happens we taking down every enemy down with us... then Black Star will probably revive our somehow to only kill again us for dying."

Kid laughs "Sounds like something Black Star would do..." Soul sighs looking up at Kid "Can you promise me that you will stop let things eat at you and just tell me!" Kid shakes his head "No can do!"

Soul retorts "Fine you give me no choice I'll have to use the card... SINCE you won't tell me your feelings when they are eat at you I therefore... DO NOT have to fold the toilet paper into triangles"

Kids faces contorts as Soul continues "DO NOT have to make sure every photo is at 90 degree angles and symmetrical on NOT only the left and right side of the house but on the opposite side of the wall and I MOST DEFENTALLY DO NOT have to shift 2 millimetres or whatever in any direction during **our special moments.**"

Soul uses quotation marks on the last few words as Kid shatters falling over crumbling to the floor like his whole world was destroyed in front of his eyes. Kid stands up with a gloomy face "Why? Why must you use that on me?"

Soul responds "because it hurts me when you don't share everything you may be smiling but your eyes are telling me a whole different story!" Kid shakes his hands to the sides "Fine I will tell you anything that may be eating at me."

Kid continues smiling evilly "Don't worry about **our special moments** I'm about to take you in a lot of non-symmetrical positions... With great difficulty!"

* * *

**Warning this next part will involve a lot of...** (Insert laughter) sorry can't be serious for too long I'm just going to jump to Maka's section then back to Kid's because I can it's the power of fanfiction (Insert He-Man reference here!) Alright back to story now.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maka running back into her house as Liz stops her "Hey Maka what's happening? How was your father daughter bonding moment?" Maka ignores Liz while muttering to herself "Were did I put it?" Patty walks in exclaiming "Maka-chan! How was it?"

Maka pulls out a MP3 player "Found it! Sorry did you girls say something?" Liz shakes her head as she's about to say something Maka interrupts her "Ok I'll be right back!"

**Elizabeth's POV**

Liz stands there sighing as she turns to Patty "She must be up to something anyways It's you time to cook just try not to burn the house down or kill us by flavouring." Patty lifts her arm up to salute Elizabeth "Hai! I will not burn the house down!"

Patty walks off towards the Kitchen as Liz shakes her head once again "We are going to die tonight!"

**Maka's POV**

Maka is in her room with the head phones in her ears thinking "Ok I have a location I can focus on I can't believe I forgot to search that place..." Maka begins to focus as uses her Soul perception to focus on the Santa Maria Novella's Church.

As Maka focuses she senses Crona's Wavelength Maka Exclaims "SQUEE!" Maka whispers under her breath "I've finally found you Crona... and I know why you are there, It's a last request!"

**Elizabeth's POV**

Liz freaks out after hearing Maka squeal as Liz and Patty run upstairs Liz yells scared while holding up a shoe "Where's the rat!" as Patty interjects "Where is the bastard Rat I'm going to crush its tiny body beneath my heel!"

Maka turns suddenly to Liz and Patty freaks out asking "What Rat?" as she jumps on the bed taking out the head phones. Liz sighs "Oh thank Death the way you squealed it sound like you found another rat!"

Maka breaths again "Oh you scared the hell out of me just now! Oh that's right I have to tell Soul this!" Maka pulls out her phone as she texts Soul about finding where Crona is as she hits send she remembers something "Liz what's this about finding a rat before and... Why do I smell smoke?"

Patty rushes back down stairs exclaiming "Oh no my super extra flavoured Inferno Lizard Spleen!" Maka looks back towards Liz after hearing that "Should I ask?" Liz shakes her head "I think it's better if we don't ask!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Soul and Kid lay on the bed puffed out as Soul exclaims while breathing heavily "I think a well done is deserved for before you actually did pull it off...for once in the bed room we were not in symmetrical positions."

Kid smiles breathing heavily "Do not remind me it's going to serve as my nightmares for tonight." Soul laughs cuddling up to Kid while rest on his chest "let it go Kid it will not kill you!" Kid sighs "I will try."

Soul's phone Vibrates as he sighs "I'm too comfortable to move to grab my phone." Kid reaches over to grab Soul's phone handing it to him. Soul unlocks his phone as Kid speaks "Well who and what is it?"

Soul smiles reading out Maka's message out loud "**Hey Soul thanks for the mp3 I found Crona she was in the last place I looked and in the first place we found her lolz!**"Kid laughs "Well I'm happy for her I know she's been trying hard to find him!"

Soul smiles while texting back reading out loud "OK! That's cool! Send" Kid lifts an eye brow "Shouldn't you put more effort into a reply." Soul slides the phone under the pillow "Eh! She gets what I mean! I'm just enjoying the comfort of your heart beat right now too lazy to think right now!"

Kid laughs "OK! Whatever floats your boat!" Soul responds sleepily "My boat usually floats on water" as he falls asleep Kid thinks in his head "Dang! Soul fell asleep and his must be really out of it."

Kid places a kiss on Soul's forehead cuddling up to him as he falls asleep while holding Soul.

* * *

Ok I felt like doing that last part because I actually wanted to make Kid vent his problems besides his symmetry. I see kid as the over protective lover cares more about them then himself he would rather bite the bullet or catch a grenade for them...

Anywhos Kid comes across as protective I saw that in the Manga with the book of Eibon section and Soul comes across as a guy that can get under your skin in a good way make and break you at the same time so to speak...

P.S. I will tell you the meaning of **"The things hidden in the Dark are scarier then when they are shown in the light."** It's a line I use on most of my friends it basically means if you haven't figured it out. It means that all problems or at least most have a secret agenda or meaning.

Best way to put it have you ever saw a shadow in the darkness that looks like someone's holding a weapon then you turn on the light its just your mother, father, brother or sister holding something in there hand like a Axe... no just me ok.

Things in the dark scare most people more then when you actually know what it is. You do not want to know how many times my dog has freaked me out in the dark because I didn't realise my dog was there.

Anyway write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	17. Battle on the Moon Pt 1

A couple of jokes and the begging of the battle on the moon also a bit of Maka POV so I'll be trying to slip it between Kid's POV and Maka's POV whenever I get the chance enjoy

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid wakes up yawning as Soul still sleeps soundly by Kid smiles thinking "I won't be able to move, not without waking Soul up. I can wait a couple of minutes." Kid turns his head to the side as his met with familiar face.

Lord Death speaks "Ohayo!" Kid freaks out screaming kicking Lord Death out of the room. Soul wakes up from the sudden screaming "What happened Kid?" Kid turns to Soul with extremely dark eyes "Lord Death was here watching us sleep... or most likely me!"

Soul responds "Oh... OH!" Lord Death speaks behind the door "Sorry Kiddo I was planning to wake you guys... but looked so cute sleeping together so I wouldn't dare try to wake you guys." Kid retorts "So you thought you would watch us sleeping?"

Lord Death responds "You make me sound like a peeping father when you put it that way!" Darkscryer walks by the room drinking coffee and knocks on the door ignoring Lord Death "Come on sleeping beauties get your ass up out of bed or the mission will start without you."

Darkscryer walks away "Hey Lord Death can you wake up Kid and Soul... thanks you're a darl." Lord Death is about to speak back but realises Darkscryer is not all there at the moment. Lord Death turns back to the door "Yeah what he said the mission to the moon is about to start and you guys are still sleeping."

Kid and Soul freak getting dressed as quick as they can.

**Maka's POV**

Maka yawns as she roams around the house "Liz Patty we going to be leaving early be ready in ten." Liz retorts "Maka I can't do that!" Maka sighs "That's the guys equivalent so converted it means get ready in an hour."

Patty peeps out the bathroom brushing her teeth "ohs oing ertkarst (Who's doing breakfast)!" Maka smiles "It's my turn!" Patty responds "Ohhkay (OK)!" Patty closes the door as Maka sighs "There's no way I'm leaving Patty to do breakfast!"

Maka hovers downstairs to make some breakfast for her, Liz and Patty. While thinking in her head "We have to leave early today get a head start I need to speak to Crona if Black Stars in the vicinity he would get bored of all the speaking and throw some fists."

Maka sighs "Hopefully I can resolve things quickly before I have to resort to Liz and Patty." Maka finishes up breakfast as Liz walks in "Smells delicious." Patty walks in excited like someone just pumped her full of adrenaline "Good morning sleepy heads... Mmmm this smells delicious!"

Maka sets three plates up before responding "All right let's eat up and move out before anyone realises we have gone early!" Liz freaks "It's only going to be the three of us?" Maka responds "Yeah! I want to try get to Crona before we resort to violence."

Patty sighs "Oh that's no fun!" Maka shoots deadly eyes at Patty "I want to bring back Crona alive not dead!" Liz speaks "Maka this won't be one of those moments where we can kiss and make up. Death only knows what happened to Crona while under his mother's influence. You saw what he did to Feodor and Czar. Who knows what-"

Maka slams her hands on the table "I know! This won't be easy but I know I can reach Crona somehow." Liz sighs "What are you going to do...? Lecture him!" Maka responds "That is exactly what I'm going to do lecture him... No one dumps me for their mother! It's bad enough I got dumped for another guy!"

Liz coughs "You and Soul were dating?" Maka pouts "Not exactly I had feelings for him and it was- You know lets drop it. I just want to get Crona back before he does something stupid!" On that note they finish of eating before leaving to Italy.

**Black Star's POV**

Black Star looks down watching Liz, Patty and Maka run as he speaks out loud "So Maka thinks she can have all the fun?" Tusubaki responds "You know Black Star this is considered a form of stalking!"

Black Star retorts "I'm not stalking... I'm just following Maka from far away so she doesn't notice I'm following her!" Tusubaki smiles "Sweetie that is considered stalking!" Black Star pouts "I'm not stalking I'm just making sure Maka doesn't do something stupid or have all the fun without me. Let's go before we lose them!" Tusubaki and Black Star vanish following Maka in the shadows.

**Soul's POV**

Soul laughs "Well that was an awkward wakeup call." Kid responds "I think I broke my recorded for how quickly I could get dressed perfectly." Soul nods as Shinigami greets the two "I would love to join you guys but-" Kid responds quickly "Your-bound-to-Death-City! Yes I know!"

Shinigami apologises "Sorry about this morning." Kid responds "Its fine dad I'm sure you've done much worse in the past with me." Shinigami responds "I think so... Anyway come back alive Kiddo and you too Soul!"

Shinigami bear hugs the both of them before letting go "Kick your b-Asura ass for me!" Kid nods missing the slight mess up. Kid stands strong "This time I will bury Asura I won't attempt your trick father. Asura will die and the madness will finally stop."

Kid gets onto the blimp with Soul as Soul looks back to Shinigami waving as the blimp sets off on a possible one way trip to the moon.

**A few moments later**

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid stands by as Stein issues orders "All hands to your battle stations!" Kid salutes Stein "Stein we will wait on deck where the airship corps are, so that me and Soul will be ready on the moment of deployment." Stein nods "Good you guys will be our trump cards!"

Kid and Soul walk towards the deck as they can hear Kim yelling "We will reach our objective in ten minutes move it guys and girls!"

The air ship manages to reach past the clouds as they are bombarded with attacks. Soul and Kid lose their footing as Kid speaks out "What the death, how the hell did they notice as so quickly?" Soul responds "It's not every day a giant black blimp heads straight for the moon!"

Kid turns around yelling to one of the guys "It looks like this is the closest we will get tell Stein to open up the Dock hatch!" The guy salutes "Yes sir!" Kid turns to Soul "May we get this show on the road?" Soul nods changing into weapon form.

Kid announces as the hatch opens "This is Death the Kid heading out!" a woman responds to kid from his left "You can do this young Master!" Kid turns to thank her as his mouth drops "WHAT THE- The lady from the reception!"

The guy standing near the hatch calls out "Everyone get going! Move it! Move it!" Kid jumps out riding the skateboard heading towards the moon's surface. Kid races down towards the surface as people get shot down around him kid retorts "DAMN IT!"

Kid manages to dodge the attack as every so often hits one of the attack back to the surface "How do you like getting a taste of your own medicine!?" Kid continues to hit back the projectiles as he speaks "I will make the corps and the airship reach the moon!"

Soul responds "We could always use that technique!" Kid responds shyly "I wouldn't even know where to begin..." Soul retorts "We trained so we could use it together... as in tag team." Kid responds as he continues to hit them down "I don't know you'll be shifting out of weapon form if we fight like that."

Soul responds smugly "It will be a piece of cake speaking of cake we got every flavour of trouble heading our direction." Kid retorts "I know Maka isn't the only one that can use Soul perception though hers has a rather wide radius."

Kid manages to dodge the attack "SO do reinforcements involve skin tight ladies with a ridiculous cape or are you an exception?" The woman responds smugly "I am the clown **Kaguya** and I'll be your entertainer for today."

Kid retorts "Move it or lose it" Kid Swings Soul as he just clips Kaguya Kid confused asks "What?" Kaguya laughs at Kid's face "If you going to beat me it will take a higher level attack to beat me down you could barely even scratch me **Heaven's Raiment**."

Kaguya extends her cloak knocking Kid off to the side. In his moment of confusion he uses Soul as leverage to push himself back. Kid uses his skateboard Beelzebub to fly above her as he heads straight for Kaguya "If I can't take you head on I'll just have to go down on you and strip you of your **Heaven's Raiments** and pop you like a cherry soda."

Kaguya responds while smiling "Tch! You pervert!" Kid face contorts as Kaguya extents her flame hat to grab onto Kid throwing him off to the side. A flame flies for the surface striking Kid in the chest as it explodes on impact Soul yells "KID!"

Kaguya pulls Kid in close "I commend you for surviving that... you must be a really strong brat!" Kid smiles "You can bet on it after all **we** are from shibusen!" A voice is heard from behind Kid "Let the young master go!" the person lands feet first onto Kaguya Kicking her towards the moon.

Soul and Kid respond in unison "The old lady from the reception?" The reception lady turns to Kid as she lands on the ground "Are you boys alright?"Kid smiles "I'm fine that was nothing. I'll stop the anti-aircraft attacks and let the ship land on the moon."

Kid focuses on his surroundings noticing a guy smiling "So he is the one firing those things! This ends here!" Just Kid is heading towards the man as Kaguya blocks his path "I won't allow it brat!"

Kaguya extends her cloak as she tries to take of Kid's head. Kid ducks kicking the cloak up Kaguya amused responds "You trying to get a peek under a ladies skirt that's not very chivalrous you perverted brat!"

Soul responds "Kid! You and I are having a serious talk after this!" Kid retorts "I'm not some pervert! Stop assuming that!" Kid flips and swings Soul upward as Soul is blocked by another layer of the cloak "Dam how many layers this thing has?"

Kaguya responds "Did you think it would be that easy...? That I had some light guard because I'm half naked? It's actually quiet opposite I have an Iron wall with me!" The reception lady comes in clobbering Kaguya from the side "From an education point of view you aren't the best example to use!"

The force from the lady pushes Kaguya away as she continues "I'm much more powerful than your **Iron Wall** I don't even need a weapon! Not that I even had one to begin with." The lady turns to Kid as she speaks "The young master relies more on his reflexes and cleverness on battles. Sometimes the best plan is to leave things to your strength and press your opponent like a pancake..."

The lady turns back to Kaguya "I happen to have that strength!" Kaguya responds "Tch! Heaven's Wall Cloth!" Kaguya barricades herself behind a wall. Kid yells "Soul let's take her down Black Star style! KISHIN HUNTER!"

Kid takes out the wall as begins to regenerates almost instantly. Kaguya smiles speaking "I wonder who will win the battle first... Will we shoot down the ship first or will you be the first to defeat Gekkou? I guarantee that no matter how many times my cloth will be torn apart, it will grow back again."

The wall grows back as Kid sighs aggressively "Damn it! Is there no end to this? Where the hell does she even get this power from? Could it possibly be from the Kishin's inexhaustible madness perhaps?"

The reception lady responds "You cannot give up here little master! Let's go." Kid nods as he continues to break through Kaguya's erected wall. Kaguya laughs "It's absolutely useless!" Kid smiles "This time you're going down!" Kid swings Soul as he takes out the wall Kid freaks "What are you doing?"

The Reception lady jumps through the opening as she responds "Little master, I know you can do it if you try!" after the wall closes There is a massive explosion behind the wall as Kid falls to the ground "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?"

* * *

Yes Maka would still be hung up on Soul regardless if he was dating someone else. So I would imagine Maka as being clingy so to speak which would cause alternate relationships with others quite hard.

Write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	18. Battle on the Moon Pt 2

Alright let's see what's happening with Maka and will she notice Black Star knowing her I think she'll be more focused on Crona.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maka tries to focus on her surrounds as she attempts to pin point Crona's location. Patty whines as she plays with a flower "Hurry up and find Crona I'm getting bored." Maka eye brow twitches as Liz responds "Actually Maka have find a small spot where his hiding."

Maka's eye brow twitches again "Liz... Patty... Can I please get some silence so I can actually try to find him?" Maka sighs taking a deep breath as she tries to relax "I'll find him one way or another... I just need patience... and some silence."

Maka feels a presence by her as it drops down beside her "Maka have you-" Maka turns around screaming "Kahhh!" she punches the person sending him flying back. The guy scream "Oh Good Death that really hurt! Why did you have to punch me Maka?"

Maka looks carefully "Black Star what are you doing here!" Black star scrunches his nose "We are on the same Mission!" Maka asks questionably "by We do you mean you and Tusubaki!" Ox steps out from behind the wall adjusting his glasses "No he really does mean **'we'** with a capital **W**!"

Maka pouts "Damn it I just had to be followed!" Tusubaki joins in smiling "More like Stalked!" Black Star retorts "I was not stalking!" Maka sighs "Who else is here?" Kilik responds "Well there's Fire and Thunder, Jacqueline, Kim, Harvar and of course me."

Maka sighs again "So everyone followed me... That's just great! Can everyone give me some quite time so I can at least try to find Crona...? Liz can you please entertain Patty!" Liz sighs "Sure! Patty look there's a flower!"

Patty gets excited "A pretty flower!" Maka goes back to focusing on finding Crona.

**Black Star's POV**

Black Star leans on the side of the wall massaging his face from the punch he received earlier from Maka. Black Star listens to the group arguing.

Kim yells "You can't be seriously still thinking of killing Crona?"

Harver in a monotonic voice responds "It's our Mission or did you forget to read the memo!"

Kim retorts "How can you be so calm when you say things like that so easily to kill someone!"

Harver turns glaring at Kim "We have killed countless people before what difference is another one going to make."

Kim yells at Harver "That's different! They were Evil Humans! Crona is Maka's boyfriend!"

Harver corrects her "EX! And it's highly possible that his a ex-human!" Kim clenches her fist in fury as Harver continues "We are to **Execute Crona** that is Shinigami's order!"

Kim retorts "Are you saying that Shinigami's orders are absolute!"

Harver sighs "Orders are orders while I necessarily think that Shinigami's orders are absolute because he ordered them! Hell almost everyone here is leaning on the fact that this mission is bullshit! But... Shinigami is an absolute existence he is the so-called order."

Harver glares are the group "Let be break it down for you **All things are in flux through the endless circle of Birth, Death and Rebirth!** Are there any people that disagree with this natural principle that rules all creation? Come on people die no matter who they are. That's the reason why there are so few people capable to easily accept death but... **NO ONE** can deny DEATH! This mission can be considered the same thing because this is the so called **system**."

Kim gets frustrated "Oxford do you agree with this stubborn man too? If I was painted a target, could you come to a resolute decision and strike me down!"

Oxford turns away "That's a bullshit and bias question to ask me! Why don't you straight out ask me could I kill someone I love?!"

Kim smiles "Then you should know what it would be like to be in Maka's Shoes!"

Oxford retorts "No I wouldn't I have been never forced on a mission to straight out kill you Maka is on such mission as we argue about this topic she has to make that decision right here right now!"

Kim looks down at the floor as Oxford is about to apologise but he stops to look at the floor unable to find the words to say.

Black Star interrupts everyone as they look in his direction "This is not that kind of simple mission where you just go and kill the target! Kid said this too, WE have to make our own decisions. What's right and what's wrong lines have been stretched."

Black Star yells "Who's to say the guy who's standing over the dead body with a gun in his hand is evil! Was he protecting the child behind him...? Did he take the child from the man he just shot...? Any piece of information can change a mission completely! Therefore none of us should be able to give a clear answer yet whether Crona should die or not!"

Maka walks up to the group "This is why I have to meet HIM personally and make sure...!" Maka stares at the group as they look in her direction "Also... I found Crona by the way."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid gets up staring at what's left of the explosion whispering under his breath "Granny!" Kaguya yells "That disgusting pig... How dare she do that to Gekkou... and what's worse is the Shibusen's airship has landed too..."

The cloud dissipates as you can hear a subtle coughing "*Cough...* *Cough...* I'm alright did you miss me?" Soul responds awestruck "Wow Granny is made of steel! She's like Ironman... Well Iron Woman!"

Granny stare's at Kaguya "Did you think I would die that easy? It takes a lot more than 10 kg of bombs to take me down!" Kid smiles "Granny..." Soul responds "I think we found Black Star's Mother!"

Granny gets up staring at Kaguya "Come on, Let's Finish this! I've got paper's to sort through!" Justin Law stands behind Granny as he smiles Soul and Kid scream "Granny!" Justin impales his hand through her chest lifting her up as he throws her to the side like he was discarding some old news paper.

Justin Law smiles "Stupid old Cow! Where is your Death now?" Justin law laughs as Kid retorts "You bastard...! To even think that you were an Ex-Death Scythe... You should be ashamed of yourself for how long do you plan on Disgracing my father's name?"

Justin looks at Kid "Ah! He little Shinigami's piglets have come out to play... If anyone should be ashamed it should be you guys for attempting to endanger Kishin-Sama!" It just means there will be more pigs to the slaughter!

Justin death stares Kid as he smiles madly Kid retorts "How dare you do that to her!" Justin giggles "You are nothing more than a box of cute animals... artificially raised cute little animals that I'm sure I'll enjoy twisting their heads off!"

Justin's face goes neutral "No matter how high and mighty you behave you are nothing more than a couple of domestic animals that cannot act differently from the roles your were raised to serve! I pity you because I'm Free to do whatever I want!"

Kid yells back "Free? Tell me JUSTIN what is so free about you? You are nothing more than a wild animal that's waiting to be put down... To tried to be smart... You changed Gods in order to obtain everything in his hands, eventually you end up like a rat in the sewers washed away by the waters of the river."

Justin groan's "Your ignorance is annoying me... You are just harmful rodents scampering around Lord Kishin-Sama's rest place!" Kid retorts "You smell so bad I could smell you all the way down on earth in my bath tub and I think my bathroom needed cleaning!"

Soul yells "and believe me you smell worse than a toilet after a night of nothing but taco bell and curry!"

**Stein's POV**

Stein steps from behind Kid as the rest of Shibusen joins them "Enough shit talking! We are Shibusen, those who abide by order and purify Madness!"

Justin grins "Give me a break you never send someone who is consumed by madness to **purify** madness it only makes the madness that much stronger!" Stein smiles "Noo But...! It does make for an excellent debate, which of us really is madder me or you Justin?"

Stein smiles wider "Is this a War of Conquest...? A war for Ethnic disputes...? There are a lot of reasons to fight, but there is not one for this war...! Let's just say **order** and **madness** repel each other, and this war is a natural consequence of that...! There is no particular reason to this fight or why am I even here?"

Stein whispers under his breath "Why am I even on the side of order?" Stein eyes go wide in anticipation "Just like there is no particular reason for this battle, there is any reason for me too... You know what?"

Stein eyes go cold if consumed by madness "I just can't wait to get under your skin and dissect you guys... Who knows you might even like it!"

Stein smiles normally "You know what else there is no reason to be curious about the contents of the neatly wrapped box. You just get curious and want to rip it open just to find out what's in there! Do you want to know what those feelings are like?"

Two clowns jump Stein as he rips them apart with Soul menace Stein looks at Justin "Let's just say they are completely different from receiving a present or an animal. Spirit... Mary... Let's go make some noise. Mary transform into a weapon and spirit you will be on support."

Blades clash on both ends

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid watches the battle go out as he looks for his enemy Kid complains "Where's that stupid skank I have a bone to pick with her." Soul notice's some Meisters go up in flames "Kid she's at three o'clock!"

Kid smiles "Thanks Soul!" Kid runs towards Kaguya as she responds "Ah the little boy is back you did a good job fucking with our plans... But you know I'm one of those girls who get shy easily, sorry about that."

Kid swings Soul as she ducks the attack "Like hell you are! You're parading yourself in that skin tight suit, knowing well that you could make out every single stretch mark on your body!" Kaguya responds "Oh does the little boy want to undress me again? If you want to see my naked body so much... Why didn't you at least bring me a present?"

Kid retorts good to know "The crap you're wearing really shows your body and you clearly don't have an equal amount of curves on both sides! So tell me What the hell are you even talking about... It's like you're wearing nothing at all!"

Kaguya smiles "Oh how cute you already imagining me being naked aren't you! You're just focused on the curves on my body... You really are a little pervert aren't you?" Kid swings Soul on every word as he retorts "Shut... up... you... stupid... Bitch... you're... starting... to... really... piss... me... off!"

**The battle goes on as Shibusen wipes out the enemy one by one!**

Kid smiles "Would you look at that little by little one of you die... We have almost cleaned house here! So only you will be left!" Kaguya laughs as Kid loses his smile "You think our soldiers were the ones only here? They are like bamboo!"

Kid retorts "More like weeds waiting to be plucked from this earth... well moon!" Kaguya responds "Oh aren't we the cheeky one... Kishin-Sama's Madness will not stop, it's an inexhaustible amount! There is an ample amount available for my use as I deem fit."

Kaguya grabs her body as she blushes "When you heard **Ample** you thought about my bosoms didn't you? You're so Shameful! So Very Shameful! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Kid's eyes twitch "Stop putting words in my mouth you stupid...! Ungrateful...! Ugly...! Little skank...! I was planning to let you live so you could spit out the Kishin's location but you've pissed me off long enough!"

Kid swing Soul pulling him close whispering to him "Soul we are going to do it! No buts or ifs we are going to rock her world and turn it upside down together!"

Soul alters his weapon form instead of the usual scythe blade it's been altered to resemble teeth the longest being at the tip each being a separate key like on a piano. Kid changes his stance so Soul in weapon form is behind Kid virtually leaving him open for attacks.

Kid laughs "I'll come at you full strength and an endless amount of surprises!" Kid whispers "Are you ready Soul?" Soul responds "Ready as I'll ever be just be careful and do not take too long Death only knows of the consequences if you stretch out this battle."

Kid nods whispering "I plan making this quick and efficient!" Kid yells "Let this concert begin and the madness play out!" Kid's clothes alter as rushes off slicing the enemies like they were made of butter.

* * *

Did you like what I made Black Star say? I used past experience from his first battle with Minfune when he was sent on a mission to take Angela's Soul her Witches Soul to be exact.

What do you guys think? Do you think the lines between good and evil have changed?

Write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	19. Battle on the Moon Pt 3

Alright what is about to happen is going to be unique I've altered a little bit I'll try to explain what is happening while the battle proceeds so it's going to be quite difficult seeing as I suck most of the time while explain how to do something.

So let me know how you think the battle process when was it over powered or under powered?

* * *

**Noah's POV**

Noah stands by Gopher "Listen here little lady!" Gopher nods "Yes Master Noah-Sama?" Noah responds "We are going to use this opening while everyone is busy bitching and groaning at each other's throats we going to stroll in and take the Kishin for ourselves!"

Akane and Clay notice Noah and Gopher as Akane Looks at the pair "Who are you?" Noah responds angrily "That's supposed to be my line! He is... You know what I don't care If you want to get in our way Just try it you-"

Gopher silences Noah "Wait Noah-Sama! If you speak so loudly we will be caught right away!" Noah punches Gopher in the head "I know that! But do you really think I care?" Noah grabs Gopher by the head dragging him into the cave entrance "We don't need to fight those Shinbusen right now! We are going Gopher!"

Gopher smiles while being grabbed by Noah "Yes Master Noah-sama!" Akane yells out "WAIT!" Noah becomes more aggressive "What the hell do you want?! Why are you even following us?! And why the hell is there and incredible echo in here?!"

Noah sighs "This is all making me so angry even my shoulders are starting to tense to the point they are become squares." Gopher points to his mouth "Look Master Noah-Sama I'll lower the corners of my mouth so compensate..."

Noah sees Gopher's lip corners start to curl upward "Damn it girl! You bastard watch your mouth the corners just got a little higher!" Noah kicks Gopher in the face as he curb stomps Gopher into the ground.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid gets surrounded by two clowns he dodges the clown with an axe for a foot on the right as he blocks the one with a top hat of his left. Kid kicks the legs on the clown on his left as he swings Soul like a baseball bat with one hand knocking out the one on his left.

Another clown with a dopy look on his face sneaks up behind him as he smiles as he whispers "Now Soul! Target the one behind us!" Soul plays a series of notes as the clown behind him stops moving clutching his ears. Before any of the other clowns realised what is happening Kid swings around the clown impaling him as he sends the clown flying.

He dodges the clown with the top hat as he rolls over to the clown with the Axe foot. Kid grips Soul using the back of his palm posing Soul's jagged scythe teeth just hovering over the clown's neck. With Kid's other hand he breaks the clowns arm as he attempts to hold the clown in place hoping to stop further attacks and giving Soul time to rest before his next encore.

He is forced to dodge to one side as the clown he was going to use as protect was ripped to shreds Kid sighs "Tch! They attack without hesitating, even when one of their companions is in the way..." The clown with the top hat smiles at Kid "Who cares about someone like her going down?"

Before Kid could realise what is happening he is gripped and held in place by yet another clown something resembling 2 discs. He spots to his right a giant clown towering over him the clown punches Kid in the ribs and crushing the clown that is holding Kid as it laughs "Who cares about what happens to me also!"

Soul blocks the attack by forcing another scythe blade to be produced from the side which only cushioned half of the impact The dopy looking clown and the clown with the top hat use this chance to attempt to kill Kid.

Kid speaks to Soul "Cut me loose from this clown!" Soul replies "One cracked disc coming right up!" Soul extends some scythe blades cutting the clown to enough pieces to allow Kid to free himself using this momentum he jumps backwards as he twirls Soul into a position as if he was going to play a guitar.

Kid "Do you mind if I play the encore Soul?" Soul grins "Go ahead the audience is all yours!" Kid yells at the top of his voice as one of the lines of Sanzu connect causing power to surge between the both of them Soul gasps as the new power surges through him unexpectedly.

Kid uses this power to his advantage pressing on the jagged teeth on Soul's scythe causing both the dopy and top hat clown to shatter into pieces screaming as the echo of the music produced from Soul's ability bounces around in the clowns body.

Kid smiles at Kaguya "Who's next?" before she could answer the giant clown from earlier attempts to crush Kid as he jumps to the right dodging the clown as he swings the scythe in an arc ripping straight through the giant as he too shatters to pieces.

Kaguya stands there dumb folded after what she just witness Kid used this moment as he threw Soul at the scarecrow clown next to her causing her to flinch as he uses an death shadow arm to retrieve back Soul from the clown's corpse.

Kid laughs turning to Kaguya "That just leaves now me and you!" Soul sighs "Show off!" Kaguya stutters "How did you do that?" Kid grins "No comment!"

**Flashback**

**Soul's POV**

Kid sits on a patch of grass looking at the sky "Hey Soul?" Soul sits up to look at Kid "What is it?" Kid decides to sit up before turning to Soul "We haven't even begun to train in some specialised skills!"

Soul looks at Kid sternly "and... What exactly do you propose?" Kid looks at Soul deep into eyes straight to his soul "I want to learn to play music!" Soul blinks twice as he falls on the floor laughing after the few minutes he wipes away his tears before looking at Kid.

Kid expression has not changed in the past few minutes as he speaks to Soul sending chills up his spine (The bad kind) "What's so funny Soul?" Soul looks at Kid "You were serious?" Kid nods without saying a single word as Soul gulps as he gets up stepping away.

Soul scratches his head trying to imagine Kid as a musician. A mental Image of Kid with a Mohawk in a punk outfit adorn with skulls giving the rock on sign with one hand holding a guitar in his other hand smiling pops into his head.

Soul turns back to Kid "I just can't imagine it!" Kid retorts "Why not? I am a fragment of Shinigami the legitimate son to the Godlike Father of Death Metal!" A mental image pops into Soul's head frightening him he waves his hands at Kid "That's not helping my mental of you right now!"

Kid yells at Soul "So thinking dirty thoughts of me right now I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you right now!" Soul stutters "I-I-I am not thing dirty thoughts of you!" Soul sighs "Alright now I am... but that's beside the point why music?"

Kid sighs "Well Maka's got that Grigori Soul and her Soul Perception basically making a Hawk in the sky as well as the twin Thompson sisters... Then you got Black Star with Tusubaki with her multiple weapon styles and the Enchanted sword mode able to bend shadows cutting things in his path as well as his godlike strength and don't tell him I said that!"

Soul scratches his hair taken back by his words as Kid continues "Then you got me a Demi-Shinigami that has an major OCD with making sure things are perfectly shaped whether symmetrical or extremely round! Also don't tell Black Star I said that!"

Soul looks at Kid "The Demi-Shinigami or the OCD part?" Kid looks at Soul sternly "SOUL!" Soul shakes his hands "You got me and Lord Death!" Kid repeats himself "SOUL! Toche but Soul be serious" Soul sighs "Alright! If you really want to learn Soul music I'm talking actually Soul Resonation music not the Genre."

Kid is about to repeat himself again as Soul interrupts him "YOU! Kid have Guitar Blood well fragments within you I have Piano Blood within me here is what I propose!" Kid smiles "I'm listening!" Soul responds "You learn how to play an actual guitar from you father..."

Kid face freezes in a scared shitless position as Soul smiles trying not to laugh "I will work on changing forms with Darkscryer to at least a form we can both work with like umm... A Guitar from Guitar Hero!"

Kid smiles amused "Why that style?" Soul smiles "For the piano part if we going to make it work we have to have some form from both styles for it to actual work!" Kid smiles wider "It looks like I'll have to practice on my expert mode in guitar hero!"

Soul smiles back "Also your actual Guitar skills... I will actually have to research on guitar string notes!" Kid neck snaps at Soul "Wait didn't you learn that when you taught my father how to play Soul Music?" Soul fumbles around with his hands "Nooo... Actually no because he already knew how to play a guitar I just hand to connect the strings no pun intended!"

**End Flashback**

Kid grin widens "It's me and Soul's little secret so... Poor foolish little nudist well semi nudist... Should I bury you with your fellow clowns in an unmarked grave or should I leave you where you're standing on your death bed?"

Kaguya looks complete taken back by Kids words before looking down smiling as she laughs she looks up smiling as the clowns he killed earlier rise from beneath the ground Kaguya speaks "I have already discussed this before... I have never told a lie! The Kishin's Madness will never be exhausted... Just like your desire so seen me naked!"

Soul mutters "Kid I can't hold this form much longer... I'm already at my limit so this is as far as I can go!" Soul lets go of his form changing back into his regular form. Kid grits his teeth at Kaguya as she smiles "Keep struggling brat for as long and as much as you want in the end you will succumb to the Kishin's madness!"

**Maka's POV**

Black Star stops leaning on the wall as he walks towards Maka "So did you find him Maka? Is He around here?" Maka looks around hoping to send them in a different direction "Hmmm not here, here! Crona is here somewhere around here! There are too many people around to pin point his exact location! If Soul was here it would have been a cinch!"

Black Star turns around "I see..." Ox nods "Well in that case we will need to split up to find him" Maka calls Patty and Liz over to join the group as Ox and Harvar choose one direction and Kilik with Thunder and Fire choose another.

Black Star lingers around for a bit before turning to Maka "Call me if something happens... OK?" Maka nods her head as Black Star disappears with Tusubaki to search the surrounding area. Maka waits for a moment till every one of them is out of reach before moving.

Maka turns to Liz and Patty "Get in weapon mode we are heading straight there right now!" Patty smiles "So you do know where he is?" Maka nods as they changing into weapon form she grabs onto the guns giving them a twirl before holstering them in her gun pouches behind her back.

She runs off fast heading towards a specific place Liz speaks to Maka "Are you sure you know where he is I thought you told the others you don't know where exactly he is?" Maka responds as she turns a corner "I didn't lie and I don't know!"

Liz comments "That's funny because you seem to know where you're going... Wait you have been here before on a mission with Soul? Isn't this where you first met Crona?" Maka Nods turning another corner "Yes it was for both Soul and Crona... I'm hoping he is where I first sensed Crona's location."

Maka continues to run as she stops in front of a church. Maka looks at the church as she places her hand on the door "Crona I can feel you behind this door thank death you're in here... I just hope I can reach you in time before it's too late!"

Maka places her hand on the door handle before turning it and walking inside to greet the ones she harbours feelings for.

* * *

***Wipes sweat away from forehead*** Phew its hot weather wise not for other reasons ***shifty eyes*. **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter it has be a long and tedious one cause of the fact that they have not stated the clown's names YET... With the exception of Kaguya so I have been referring them by their looks or something distinct they have like dopy face and Top hat guy.

I like dopy face I think his cute but that's just me...

Anyways write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	20. Battle on the Moon Pt 4

Maka attempts to persuade Crona to give himself up as the battle continues on the moon.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maka walks into the church laying eyes upon Crona for the first time. Maka looks deep into Crona's eyes noticing that she is not there at all like it's a completely different Crona. The Crona she was used to seeing was not standing there.

Crona's goofy smile was missing as well as a change in his posture. Maka mutters under her breath "Crona...?" Maka yells out to the one she thinks is an imposter "You're not Crona! Who are you? Where is Crona?"

Maka focuses on Crona using Soul Perception to make use it is indeed Crona. Upon focusing she sees the two souls that she first saw when meeting Crona and those souls indeed belonged to Crona and Ragnarok.

Maka smiles "It is you Crona I've missed you come back home to Shibunsen! We all waiting for you, please come back Crona I promise that we would never let anything happen to you!" Crona smiles lightly "WE! WE! Why is it never you?"

Maka looks down at the floor knowing exactly what Crona means "I know Crona that it's has never been me, I promised didn't I long ago that **I **would always protect you... but every time it's always me that fails to protect you!"

Crona loses her smile "Even if I could come back I can't because of mother!" Maka looks up at Crona "Your mother where is she? I have a bone to pick with her I thought my dad was bad but your mom should be the one to take the worse parent of the century award!"

Crona smiles at Maka "Well she won't be able to pick it up anyway... She's busy!" Maka looks confused "What could she be so busy with?" Crona grins "Being Dead!" Maka stands there confused.

Crona looks at Maka with an even wider grin "What could possible make you so confused Maka dead means exactly what it means I killed her after eating pasta with these hands." Maka looks down at the floor "What have you done?"

Crona smiles as Maka looks up at Crona "I'll help you through it I made a promise a long time ago and it's time I put that promise into use because I lo-" Crona cuts her off "You can't help me not with your track record all I cared about was you... and every time all you did was turn around and spoke about nothing but Soul..."

Crona puts on her best Maka impression "Soul did this... Soul did that... Get the hell over him his with Kid and his happy why couldn't you be happy with me? You were stuck so far in the past you needed a time Machine to get back!"

Maka looks down as she yells at the floor "You think I don't Know that...? I realise how wrong I was if you only listen to me Crona I L-"

Crona interrupts Maka "I'm done listening, after those trials mother put me through I now have forgotten the past! I only was here to speak with the Maka I once knew so well but my memories of the happiness I once had with that person has been forgotten."

Maka holds out her hand to Crona as he begins to walk past Maka as she goes to speak Crona responds "There is nothing else you could possibly say that could change my mind!" Maka reaches out to Crona so she can turn him around as she's poked by a black thorn.

Thorns seem to be covering Crona's body as she walks up to the door "I'm no longer bound by order, I'm... incompatible with it! I can no longer connect with anything or anyone in this world! That's fine with me for I don't need any connections... All I'm going to do now is go to the moon! Obtain the Kishin and using his madness I will wrap the whole world and move all the gears and drive the world to insanity!"

Maka yells "It doesn't have to be this way! We can start over because... I want to show you how much I Love you!" Crona destroys the door completely missing what Maka last said he turns around to Maka for one final word "I have already decided this will be my fate!"

Maka falls on the ground in tears crying for failing Crona as he turns around seeing Black Star stand outside.

**Darkscryers POV**

Darkscryer smiles happily "Done now that everything is prepared and ready... I really have to thank Lord Death for keeping that in the vault I really was surprised when I ran by this book." Darkscryer holds up the black covered book entitled **The Forgotten Blood Ties.**

He smiles "To believe that my father would write done so much information down... I knew he was a warlock just not that powerful! But I will thank him for writing it down and for the fact Lord Death kept this information he was right to do that! On the other hand..."

Darkscryer complete shreds the book and all its contents till there is nothing left, not even dust. He smiles "It's great to have photographic memory now I'll just let Lord Death know that all my research is done and that his son **should** be in safe hands."

Darkscryer walks out the room closing the door on his past and opening up a new chapter.

**Crona's POV**

Crona looks at Black Star carefully as Black Star yells at Crona "Crona!" Crona just stands there emotionless as Black Star looks to Tusubaki "Tusubaki we are taking Crona down!" Tusubaki retorts "What about Maka-chan?"

Maka runs out the building to grab Crona "No! Crona it's not too late! Just come back with us..." Before Maka could grab onto Crona he swiped her away with her black thorns "I warned you! You should have stay away from me! I never wanted to hurt you!"

Maka looks at her as Crona grows black wings as he flies towards the moon before he could even reach far Black Star jumps in his path exclaiming "Hold it! We're not done talking to you!" Crona grabs Black Star by the leg throwing him back down to the ground "This discussion is over!" Crona continues to fly towards the moon.

**Maka's POV**

Ox runs into the group "Wait where's Crona heading?" Maka turns to Ox "His going to the moon!" Ox retorts "What? Why?" Maka ignores Ox pulling out Liz and Patty "We are heading after Crona Liz! Patty! Soul R-"

Harvar interrupts Maka "That's not going to happen we need to inform Shibunsen! They are currently in a battle with the Kishin they need to be told of Crona's presence immediately!" Ox looks at Maka "What do you plan to do look at Black Star even he couldn't stop him!"

Black Star blast steam through his ears "What! I could have taken him down with my eyes closed... but I was aiming to immobilise not kill!" Harvar yells at Black Star "and that why we in this position!"

Jacqueline interrupts the group "We need to inform Kilik as well his not here! Kilik's strong suit was never his Soul Perception!" Maka stamps her foot "I don't care what you have to say Harvar as soon as preparations are done I'm heading straight to the moon!"

Black Star puts up his hand "I'm coming too! I've always wanted to join the moon mission!" Maka nods at Black Star "Crona when I get my hands on you I'm going to chop some sense into you! Fuck your mother's plans for you! I'm bringing you home...!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid dodges all incoming attacks while panting on the battlefield "I need to become stronger!" Kid activates the second line of Sanzu. This surges Soul with more power as he calls out to Kid "We can activate it again!"

Kid responds to Soul "No don't activate it! It will be just a waste of time and it will tire the both of us out!" Kaguya lands a blow on Kid as the Top hat clown takes this opportunity to kick Kid in the chest sending him flying across the field.

Soul sighs "Kid you're going to get yourself killed if we don't figure a way to kill them permanently!" Kid retorts "I'm working on it!" Kaguya laughs "Keep fighting all you want sooner or later you're going to die! But that isn't all you should be worried about look around you!"

Kid peaks around every corner of his eyes noticing the members of Shinbusin decreasing. An explosion catches Kid off guard causing him to look in the direction as he notices Stein "Did Stein just beat Justin?" Soul responds "I don't see Justin so I'm guessing so."

A guy jumps behind Kid "Kid!" Kid looks in the direction "What do you need?" the guy responds "Your needed in the airship immediately! Shinigami-sama needs to speak to you!" The dopy clown attack Kid thinking his distracted as Kid takes his head off.

Kid responds "What for? Can't he see I'm busy? What could he possibly need to pull me out of the ongoing battle with...? You know what I'm sick of his crazy antics there's no way I'm going!" Stein steps in killing one of the clowns surrounding Kid "Hey what's up?"

Kid takes a quick breath "Father is ordering me to leave the battlefield immediately so he can talk to me!" Two clowns jump them as Kid and Stein clean them off Stein responds "Follow Shinigami's orders and also while you're at it can you bring the wounded with you!"

Kid shocked turns to Stein "You want me to withdraw as well?" Stein responds "Don't worry the Death Scythes can handle this situation." Soul retorts "Hello I'm a Death Scythe too!" Stein responds "You're considered a baby or new born in the Death Scythes!"

Soul is about to yell at Stein as Kid responds "It's not that I don't trust you or the remaining scythes but... This is for the sake of keeping order... and as a shinigami I just can't retreat now!" The remaining clowns surround Stein and Kid as Stein rips them to shreds with his Soul Menace attack.

Stein turns to Kid "I get it why you want to stay! But right now you are needed elsewhere!" Kid sighs retorting "You can't be serious?" Stein responds "Why don't you just ask Shinigami when you see him?"

Stein lets go of Marie as she changes back "Why Stein?" Stein responds without turning around "I'm about to reach my limit and besides your needed elsewhere take Kid back with you to the airship as well as the wounded!"

Marie responds "But-" Stein interrupts her "The clowns are reviving hurry up and go! Please I'll be fine!" Marie turns around "Fine but Kid and I will be back as quick as we can." Kid, Soul and Marie run towards the ship grabbing as many members of Shibusen as they can carry.

Kid, Soul and Marie reach the airship as they enter they carry the wounded into the sick bay as Marie helps out with the wounded. Kid takes this opportunity as he runs towards the large Mirror with Soul by his side. He nods to Azusa "Put him on there's a battle that still needs to be won outside!"

Lord Death shows up on screen as Kid yells "What is so important Father?" Lord Death replies "Kiddo I'm glad to see your ok!" Kid grits his teeth "Now is not a great time to be having this kind of conversation father! Now tell me what is so important that you needed to call me back?"

* * *

Stein is a badass in the Manga right now! But I will admit that last chapter felt so fun to write anyways...

Write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	21. Kid's Trial Pt 1

A Major revelation occurred... in reality! (I addressed that issue at the bottom.)

Now on to the story...

* * *

**Kid's POV**

Kid stares deeply at Lord Death "Well?" Lord Death lifts a finger "First of all SON you need to calm down I'm not trying to ruffle your jimmies... So I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

Lord Death changes his posture "Currently we are in the middle of negotiations with an very important source of power right now. These negotiations already started before we even began the attack on the moon!"

Kid replies "What exactly type of important power...?" Lord Death lifts a finger "One that could be considered on par with a Shinigami just on a different level... Medusa is responsible for causing this problem to begin with by reviving the Kishin, but the witches never really agreed with that decision to begin with ... The Kishin's Madness doesn't just a threat to us he is a treat to all of us... to every single living person!"

Shinigami puts both hands on his hips "Therefore it wouldn't technically be so hard to make a truce with witches in order to defeat the Kishin." Kid responds "Well it seems everything is great on your end, your plan seems to be working perfectly fine without me... So why did you call me exactly?"

Lord Death replies "Azusa was informing me on your current situation of the battle and how quickly it was been... declining. With the current negotiations we may have a way to stop the endless clown reproduction abilities."

Kid response "So the only person who could do such a thing would be...?" Soul ends Kid's sentence "A Witch!" Lord Death nods at Soul "Exactly! And which spell do you ask hmmm...? The Spell that has caused us the most trouble... the one that has allowed so many witches to just waltz right into Shibusen..."

Kid yells "Soul Protect!" Lord Death responds "The spell basically prevents the wavelength of a witch to spread out and be sensed by others... So if the Kishin's wavelength is the reason for the clown's procreation abilities if say we used Soul Protect to restrict the Kishin's wavelength, then..."

Soul interrupts Lord Death "The clowns should stop regenerating..." Lord Death sighs "If you two keep stealing the words out of my mouth I might as well leave and go to bed, stop interrupting me...!"

Kid ignores Lord Death's response "So that explains why you would seek the witches help..." Lord Death responds "About that we kind of hit a ditch... the witches have one definite condition in order to negotiate with us." Kid lifts an eyebrow "What exactly could have left you in the ditch father?"

Lord Death replies "A Shinigami must visit them at the witches' district... in person...! And since I can't go there..." Kid sigh "you want me to finish the negotiations for you... There's just one tiny problem with that plan father you see um... I'm on the moon!"

Shinigami retorts "I know that and it seems the witches knew that too... They are making negotiations difficult for me because they simply don't like us!" Soul lifts a finger "I think not liking us is putting it simply."

Shinigami nods "Oh yes lightly... but considering our dire situation we're right in the middle of we have to accept these **conditions** no matter how tedious and excruciatingly painful they are to achieve!"

Shinigami's expression darkens "Shibusen couldn't figure out a way to stop the procreation abilities of the clowns... So this is why I need **you** to retreat from the battle right now and do what I say Kid."

Kid clenches his fist and grits his teeth "Are you sure there's no other way...?" Kid overhears Azusa's conversation "Report! What's the situation on the battlefield right now?" Kid turns to Azusa "You can't be serious? If we leave now the clowns will destroy this airship before we even reach the sky!"

Marie stops Kid's thoughts "No they won't even be able to get far!" Kid freaks "Don't tell me they..." Marie nods "The Death Scythes won't be retreating from the battlefield!" Kid replies "You can't be serious!" Marie retorts "Oh but they are! Don't worry about them they will be ok..."

Soul points out "Steins there he is a mad man on the battlefield! So they will be ok... If not Marie will probably revive him and then kill him for dying, isn't that right Marie?" Marie clenches her fist "You bet I will kill him!"

**Meanwhile while this occurred**

**Maka's POV**

Maka stands around before Harvar decides to speak "Alright Ox we leaving to go back!" Ox nods "There's just no way we can come with you anyway, seeing as we have no devices to get to the moon!"

Kim turns to Ox "Actually I've got orders to return to Shibusen right away... and apparently I have to be accompanied by Ox." Ox's ears twitch "Really?" Kim stamps her foot "Don't get any ideas lover boy!"

Ox sighs as Kilik continues off "Anyway as soon as I finish my task at Shibusen, we're going to figure out a way to meet you guys on the moon." Black Star high fives Kilik "Don't take your time I won't be waiting forever for you guys!"

Patty, Liz and Tsubaki runs up puffing as Patty holds out a bag "Before you guys go, we got these for you!" Patty hands out a bandana to each of them as Tsubaki speaks "While Maka was busy reporting to Shinigami-Sama, we saw this at from a shop and decided to buy them for the group."

Patty continues off Tsubaki "Tsubaki said these are head bands and they are used to keep your hair away from your eyes." Tsubaki lifts her finger "That's not the only reason I got them since we are all going different directions now, I thought that it would be a nice gift for all of us to wear something that all of us could have."

Tsubaki smiles "Like, even when we're away from each other at least our souls could be connected... or something like that!" Patty gets excited "We even got one for Kid and Soul!" She holds them out.

Black Star responds "Hey that's not fair how come Soul's and Kid's headband gets a logo?" Patty retorts "because I drew it on!" Kilik responds "So should we should draw on ours too?" Liz responds "Sure why not."

Kim responds "Can I see how you did Soul's and Kid's?" Patty holds them up "Sure!" Black Star asks "Can I put something else on mine like Stars?" Liz responds "Sure you can put a Unicorn on yours for all I care."

Everyone decides to draw their own logo on their bandana. After they finished off their drawings they left Going onto their next task Maka, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki was left. Liz responds "Alright that's everyone gone it's time for us to move I guess..."

Black Star nods "Yep!" Tsubaki interrupts everyone holding a bag "Wait!" Black Star turns "What now Tsubaki...? What are you holding?" Tsubaki puts the bag down "It was the girl's idea! Isn't that right Maka-chan?"

Maka ears perk up "Oh yeah that idea!" Black Star pouts "I still have no idea what the idea is?" Tsubaki points to Black Star "We girls brought our old gear with us!" Black Star responds "Oh! When did you plan this?"

Maka lifts a finger "Well you see I knew for a fact you would stalk me..." Black Star yells "I was not stalking for the last time!" Maka rolls her eyes "Sure you weren't I could spot you from a mile away!" Black Star lifts an eyebrow "Really Then WHY did you punch me in the face?" Maka responds "It was my reflexes!" Black Star retorts "What about-"

Maka interrupts him "I was too focused on Crona to even bother looking for them!" Black Star pouts "Fine!" Maka opens the bag "Like I was saying before I got interrupted, the order about the execution... After all the crimes he has committed, I can see why they would put a hit list on him... But now after seeing him again meeting him..."

Maka rummages through the bag "I know for a fact I'm not letting my feelings get in the way of this mission... He was not himself he has become... corrupted by the madness bits and pieces of him slip through but otherwise he is not completely himself. That's why we have these!"

Maka pulls out the gear throwing it to their respective owners Liz holds up hers "It's our original gear before Spatori" Patty chimes "I think I get it." They each change into their respective gear as they wrap the bandanna on their body. Patty puts it on her left write as Liz puts it on her right, Black Star wraps it around the edge of his glove, Tsubaki puts it on her Leg and Maka puts it around her arm.

They nod at each other to notify they are ready as Maka slowly points to the room "Alright Everyone we are going, to the moon!"

**Noah's POV**

Noah turns to Gopher "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gopher turns to the side "Noah-Sama somebody is there." Noah cocks his head "Hmm?!" Sid steps out confronting the four "Akane...? Clay...? What are you two doing here...?"

Noah grits his teeth at Sid as Clay tries to come up with an excuse and fails "Well you see um..." Sid turns his head to Noah and Gopher "Well...?"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid turns to Azusa "You can't be serious about leaving them behind still?" Azusa does not respond as the blimp takes off. Kid grits his teeth "Soul we are going back!" Soul responds lightly "Kid-" Marie grabs Kid by the shoulder "That is not going to happen mister the Death scythes stayed behind so that **you** could go to the witch's realm... are you going to let their help go in vain."

Kid glares at Marie "You spoke as if they are going to die now!" One of the massive clowns grabs onto the Blimp as Azusa yells "What's happening?" a guy yells out "One of the clowns managed to reach us!"

Kid grits his teeth before sighing "Soul can I borrow you for one second?" Soul looks shocked for a moment "sure..." Kid yells at the clown before decimating it with Kid and Soul's new combined power as the clown dissipates before landing back on the moon "Thanks Soul! We should really name that move..." Soul nods as he agrees leaving Marie shocked.

**Maka's POV**

Maka glides along the sky with Patty and Liz's help as Black Star descends back to the ground. Maka sighs as Black Star comes back up "You know you could run along the ground and just follow me instead of flying for maybe 10 seconds and falling back onto the ground..."

Black Retorts "Why don't you just carry me with you instead of making me do this over and over again? It's starting to annoy me... I think I've destroyed 2 maybe 3 houses from this..." Black Star cape gets snagged onto something as he descends back to ground.

Maka sighs yet again as Black Star catches up again "Shit! There goes another house..." Maka responds "Do I even look like I can carry you? I'm an eagle not an aeroplane!"

**A few hours later**

**Kid's POV**

Kid slams Lord Death's door open as Soul casual walks behind Kid "Father I'm back! Now hurry up and make the preparations to go to the witch's realm at once!" Shinigami in his always bright and oblivious mood responds "Hey Kid! Glad to see you again!"

Darkscryer waves "Hey Kid! Long time no see..." Kid waves to Darkscryer as Shinigami responds "That makes two of us... Anyway Kim-Chan and the others got back not too long ago, they are showering and getting ready."

Kid grits his teeth "They are taking it easy aren't they..." Kid storms off as Soul stops him "I know those eyes Kids I won't let you go through with it..." Kid swats Soul's hand away "I'm just going to help them move quicker!"

Soul sighs "You never rush a woman like that I learnt the hard way with Maka!" Darkscryer steps behind Kid glaring at him sending a crushing evil aura around Kid "You wouldn't be thinking of peeking in the girl's bathroom... without me?"

Shinigami smashes Darkscryer's head in "You pervert!" Darkscryer lifts an eyebrow looking slowly at Lord Death "Me a pervert! Never at least I don't have access to the bathroom via... mirrors!" Shinigami face mask twitches "WHY YOU! I'm going to bury you... again!"

Shinigami chops Darkscryer missing him completely as Darkscryer lifts his hands up "Just Kidding!" he grabs Kid by the shoulders as he turns to him "I want to know about you and Soul's hidden new talent that I heard was a success!"

* * *

Have Any of you questioned that Lord Death has the power to view any place via mirrors whats stopping him from peeking in the bathrooms...

By the way **To the Moon** is a great game it made me cry and I don't cry at games... or animes unless they can pull at my heart strings I didn't cry for Kirito and Asuna but I sure as hell cried for Shu and Inori.

Also I can't believe I've been spelling Tsubaki's name wrong this whole time and not one of you pointed that out I feel really bad now. Not the fact that you guys and girls didn't point it out but for 21 chapters plus my other story I did, I've been spelling her name wrong!

Write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	22. Kid's Trial Pt 2

I skipped a scene from the manga which you should check out chapter 38 pages 13 and 14.

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid explains of his new acquired skills leaving out all the important bits like how to perform it. Darkscryer nods as he listens intently "So that's why Soul came to me asking about forms... I commend you for the training you both endured from both Lord Death-Sama..."

Darkscryer wraps an arm around Lord Death as he points a thumb at himself "and me! It must have been very hard learning from me Soul?" Soul sighs "Excruciatingly hard!" Darkscryer points to Kid's attire "You young man should be getting dressed. I don't think that would be considered appropriate for the witches!"

Kid exclaims as he slams his fist in his hand "Oh yes that's right need to fix my symmetry!"

**Darkscryer's POV**

Kid leaves to get dressed along with Soul for the appointment with the witches. As soon as they leave Darkscryer turns to Lord Death with a serious tone "No weapons allowed?" Lord Death shakes his head "That wasn't a part of their condition but I don't want to give any reason to provoke the witches."

Darkscryer shakes his head as he leans "Well that's going to hurt Soul's feelings and... your sons... In any case I will be going along with Kid..." Lord Death lifts his hands "Oh no you're not you're a walking weapon!"

Darkscryer lifts his hand "Oh yes I am I'm retired... as a weapon... but I'm still in my prime for annoying people... I won't do anything to harm Shibusen's reputation I'm just going for sightseeing after all my father was a warlock... isn't that right Lord Death?"

Lord Death swings his mood into his comical behaviour "Oh is that right?" Darkscryer pokes Lord Death "It is indeed you should hide certain things away from me like the little black book hidden in the vault called **The Forgotten Blood Ties**."

Lord Death lifts an eyebrow under his cloak "Oh you did eh..." Lord Shinigami lifts his hand in preparation to chop Darkscryer as he changes his tone "Choose your next words wisely..." Darkscryer pouts "Your evil tone does not work on me I'm immune to it... but after reading it plus a couple other books I can see why you killed him and I will not hold a grudge against you he was an asshole anyway!"

Darkscryer changes his posture "In any case what he wrote down in his little book of spells have helped me immensely which also provoked me to destroy the book half the shit mentioned in there is extremely gruesome and no sane man should perform them under any circumstances... but his research did come in handy so I'll thank him for that... So all preparations are complete on my end and I'll be ready at your order to perform whatever tasks you need."

Darkscryer sits down "So I want to go to the witches with Kid as a simple observer nothing more nothing less." Lord Death slowly moves down his hand "What has possessed you?" I smirk at Lord Death "I want to see him change the future!"

Darkscryer points his finger at Lord Death "He has already surpassed you he will be a great leader someday and I'm sure he will make some great choices for Shibusen. I'm pretty sure you will also be smiling at him the whole way."

Lord Deaths smiles under his mask "Of course he will! Alright I'll let you go on one condition if you screw up you will accept any form of punishment they can dish out their place their rules you won't get a free get out of jail card from me... Is that understood?"

Darkscryer salutes Lord Death "I'm sure I can handle it!" Darkscryer bows to Lord Death "I'll let the ladies know that they should get ready." On that notion Darkscryer leaves the room.

**An hour later**

Lord Death hold up his hands "Alright ladies and gents, the members who are a part of this mission will be Kid, Kim, Eruka, Free, Risa, Arisa, Ox and last but most defiantly least Darkscryer." Soul retorts "What? Why am I not going along?"

Shinigami lifts a finger waving it "No weapons allowed!" Soul points to Darkscryer "What about-" Lord Death cuts of Soul "Darkscryer has accepted the conditions, if he fucks up it's his ass on the line! Something that I can't make you accept Soul."

Kim points at Ox "Why is he going then?" Ox smiles "He obviously needs me for my great intelligence." Shinigami lifts his fingers to his mask "He will be your consort..." Kim laughs as Ox retorts "What?"

Shingiami puts his hands on his hips "Your there for good looks! Kid will be doing all the talking as well as the witches." Soul sighs "I still wish I can go..." Kid turns to Soul smiling "I'm sure it will be some boring meeting anyway."

Shinigami looks at Kid "I'm sure it won't be completely boring..." Shinigami puts his hands together "In any case ladies I will let you take the ball and proceed to moving or getting to the witches realm..."

Eruka nods "In regards to the location of the witch's realm, the real location is sealed off by really powerful designed by Mabaa-sama's Spatial Magic. You only need to open the gate to reach the witches realm, but there is a rule that witches are the only ones allowed to see the Method."

Kim looks at the guys "So everyone that is not a witch... could you guys just turn around and not look, that includes you Ox!"

**Kim's POV**

Kim turns around "Alright how is this going to work?" Eruka responds in an emotionless manner "Clearly the youngest one should do it, isn't there a rule stating that, correct?" Kim retorts "But seeing as there is four of us here, wouldn't be a lot quicker if three of us did it together?"

Risa retorts cutting of Kim "It wouldn't take that much longer if you did it by yourself. Rules are rules Kim-CCHI, isn't that right? Just give it up and do it already..." Kim overhears Kid and Lord Death speaking as Kid notes "Witches are surprisingly strict with their rule as well..." Lord Death nods "It would indeed seem so!"

Kim turns slightly to the side facing the others "Fine! I'll do it... But you guys can't look especially you Ox! If I even see one of your eyes flinch behind those glasses I'll kill you without a second thought!"

Ox freaks saluting no one in particular "Yes, Ma'am!" Kim smiles slightly as she immediately frowns for what she's about to do. Kim flips her skirt as she presents her butt and begins writing the word **Witch **with her butt which is necessary to enter the witch's realm.

Kim thinks in her head as she writes the words "Whose idea was it...? I highly doubt that anyone would think to write the word **witch** with their butt in order to enter the witch's realm... Mabaa-Sama you're so old, so your ideas are old-fashioned, too!"

The gateway opens as Kim flips her skirt back down and responds "I ok now to look." Shinigami looks at the gateway "Shouldn't I be able to enter through this gateway?" Kim shakes her head "Sorry Lord Death that's not possible! The witch's realm resides outside Death City. It's not as if the realm has appeared in front of us..."

Kid responds "Wait a sec if it was like this couldn't you theoretically jumped up to the moon to meet me and then all of us could jump from there?"

Eruka responds "I wondered about that... but because of the moon has been badly infected with the Kishin's madness, it would have interfered with Mabaa-Sama's Spatial Magic, and so I imagined it would have been difficult to connect a walkway between The Moon and the Witch's Realm."

Kid nods as he walks towards the Gateway just before entering he stops to turn around and wave at Soul and Lord Death smiling "I'll be back as quick as I can be..." he turns back around as he walks through the gate as Arisa and Risa follow behind him.

Eruka follows them with Free leaving the last two to enter Darkscryer nods towards Kim pulling out a massive scarf wrapping it around his face to leave only one eye viewable. He turns to lord Death responding "It's to make sure that my face is provoking, I wasn't considered the most subtle back in my prime!"

Darkscryer enters the gateway as Kim is the last to follow behind.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid enters looking at his surrounding in awestruck "So this is the legendary Witch's Realm?" Darkscryer looks around "If I was here maybe 600 years ago I would have been crazy... but now I'm like eh!"

Eruka responds "To think a Shinigami would set foot in the witch's realm and you none of the less, no one could have predicted this." Kid responds "We still on earth how were you able to hide this place?"

Darkscryer turns using knowledge he gained from his father's book "Because this isn't technically earth... this area is hidden off from the naked eye... Practically nothing can get in or out without Mabaa's say so unless you know the way to open the door... Put it this way we are standing in a house with no windows or doors only rooms countless rooms."

Kid takes that explanation thinking in his head "Who exactly is this Mabaa..." Kid turns to the witches "Alright there's no point standing here we have a trial to get to!" A group of witches meet the group unexpectedly.

Kid sighs "Maybe we won't need you guys to..." The witches bind everyone's hands as they accept without any problems. The witches are weary of Darkscryer presence as they can't see his face. The groups faces are covered as they are brought to a massive room and their covers are ripped off.

Witches chant the lines **Joma Joma Wachi-Suchi** continuously on the stands as the judge wearing a weird getup and a catlike hairstyle stands in the middle announcing "The witches' trail is now in session!"

Darkscryer notices a small witch standing close by to the judge. Witches all round give out ideas on how they could kill them. The judge silences the room slamming her pipe on the table in front of her.

Kid yells "Wait aren't we supposed to be talking? We came here to make a deal! We even brought a gift the Werewolf who took one of Maba-Dono's eyes!" Free retorts "What I'm only here as a bargaining chip that's really low for you guys!"

The judge retorts "Silence! Read out their charges and sentences." One of the witches nods as she proceeds to read out the groups charges.

"The witch Eruka Frog, for conspiring with Medusa Gorgon the witch, setting Free the Werewolf with the Demon's eye and becoming a subordinate to shibusen afterwards, is hereby sentenced to Death five times!"

She clears her throat as she proceeds with the next person "The witch Tabatha Butterfly, stage name **Risa**, for conspiring with Shibusen and being... **Intimate** with the Death Scythe, is hereby sentenced to dead."

"The Witch Taruho Firefly stage name **Arisa** for also conspiring with Shibusen and also being intimate with the Death scythe, is hereby sentenced to Death."

Kim retorts "Are you guys serious? Isn't this too much? This is impossible! I PLEAD MJA!" one of the witches silence her as the judge retorts "Add another 3 deaths to her sentence."

The witch nods "Understood! For being Immortal, increasing his death sentence would be meaningless as a single Death would still not be enough... The Werewolf with the Demon's eye, already you have 500 Death sentences for stealing Mabaa-Sama's left Demon eye, and for escaping prison, in total your sentences are now... 1000 Deaths!"

She turns for to Kim "The witch Kimiearl Diehl, for escaping without assembly's permission and enrolling in Shibusen, the enemy, you are hereby sentenced to Death." Kim retorts "Objection!" The judge looks down on Kim with a smirk "Come forward with any objections!"

Kim retorts back "How can I with this huge rock on me and my arms tied?" The judge responds "Then notion denied!" The judge smiles looking down on Kid "I will personally read Shinigami and Death the Kid's charges and their sentences. For being a shinigami you are hereby sentenced to death... 1 million times!"

The witch looks at her list "What about the other two the man with his face covered and the glasses?" The judge looks down at the last remaining two as Ox gulps "sentence them to Death for being a member of Shibusen."

Kid is about to yell as Darkscryer cuts him off before he can respond "Just Death one time I feel insulted." Darkscryer stands up breaking his binds as Kid yells to him "What are you doing? Don't provoke them!"

Darkscryer holds his hand to Kid face to tell him to be silent "Sush! The grownups are having a discussion!" Darkscryer removes his scarf slowly as he responds "To someone of my calibure I feel largely insulted with just one death! Especially with crimes of my standing..."

Darkscryer lets his scarf drop to the floor as the crowd silences as he smiles. Mabaa looks down at Darkscryer "The Mad God!" Darkscryer pulls out a notebook "Oh I got to add that to the list! That makes that 42 alias at the moment I still think someone calling me Jacqueline is more entertaining...!"

Darkscryer sighs "How many Death sentences 1 million! 1 billion perhaps!" the Judge holds out her hand "Do not let him escape! Kill him on site!" Darkscryer waves his hands "Oh I don't get a say in the manner you could try to kill me hell I'll even stand her and let you stabby stabby me! But that wouldn't work right? I'm not going to stand here and be annoyed by your stupid trial! Really Kill Kid and the rest of us... There is a Death DAMN War going on out there with all your arses on the line!"

Darkscryer massages his head "You think the Kishin will just sit in his chair and idly watch you all continue on your life like you don't exist under his eyes! His Madness affect all... even someone of my standing should be feared by him! If you want I could give you reason to fear someone else besides him! In this room I count 254 Witches, out of all of them 3 may stand a chance against me I also count 4 escape routes with 2 obviously being a trap! You all know what I'm capable of do you want to test your magic against me!"

Kid takes this opportunity "Enough! You have provoked them enough as it is..." Darkscryer sits down smiling thinking in his head "Watch the curtains open as see a new king on the board!"

* * *

Alright Trail part three come up eventually...

Write a review and rant about my mistakes let me know what you think of this chapter.


	23. Kid's Trial Pt 3

Darkscryer really did say some messed up things in the last chapter even though he said he was going to observe... be he said it for a reason which you could have probably picked it up already...

What's a better away to make them lose focus on something? It is to paint an even bigger target on yourself.

By the way he has no fucken chance against that many the witches even thought they know him as a killer, what they don't know is that he is a man of all bark and no bite!

* * *

Kid sighs "He is probably right about the whole killing thing but he isn't the only one you should be worried about... If I wanted, I could undo this seal at anytime, and this rock is just child's play compared to Soul... If I really wanted to I'm pretty sure I could erase everyone in this room."

Kid's eyes darken "But what's the point it would only make the war lopsided... This isn't the right time to be bantering like a bunch of kids!" Witches among the room retort "Shibusen will always be our number one enemy... How dare you say that after killing our comrades!"

Kid sighs "The rule applies to you as well countless Meisters and their weapons have lost their lives at the hands of witches... **Witches have a destructive instinct** and **we can't coexist!** Is that really true is that really the case? All humans' posses a destructive instinct in them to a greater or lesser extent... Yet there are many ways to exhibit this instinct. This... Trial proves that even in the witches' realm order is honoured!"

Kid looks directly at the judge "If you were mere personifications of destruction then there's no way you could enforce order! This is considered true for outgoing confrontations... Isn't a clash of different instincts nothing more than a chain of Hatred?"

He Judge laughs lightly "HA, nothing more than a Chain of Hatred? Don't make me laugh our hatred for you is deeper than that its stretch further than hell itself! What a simple excuse put forth by the stronger Shibusen, towards the witches who were alienated and driven away to this closed realm, hatred is our instinct!"

Kid retorts back "But do the young witches with me here feel the same way...? I don't believe they are captivated by the viscous emotion know as Hatred! If one truly craves to demolish something, then there are many places that need Demolishing."

Eruka retorts "Hey it's not like I'm filled with a sudden urge to demolish things..." Risa comments "If one tears apart a man's heart, then that's endearing!" Arisa responds back "Agreed!"Kid continues "Even Kim here a depraved woman who makes up lies, fake tears, and acts cute to seduce others..."

Kim and Ox retort together.

Kim: "Hey, I'm not like that!"

Ox: "Hey, she's not like that!"

Kid ignores Kim and Ox as he continues "Even now as friends she has poor Ox wrapped around her finger. He expresses his love why she ignores it and uses him to her advantage."

Kim and Ox retort together.

Kim: "Idiot! Don't say misleading stuff like that, I'm not some cheap hoe!"

Ox: "Puft! She hasn't got me wrapped around her finger!"

You can overhear one of the witches mutter "She's a natural born charmer..."

Kim pouts "Now look what you've done Kid! You made me out to be some gold digger..."

The judge slams her pipe on the desk as she tries to silence the witches "Kim Diehl... Have you no shame... seducing a member of Shibusen an enemy... Have you really fallen so low...?" Kid undoes his rope as he stands up Kid stands there as everyone watches what he does next. What he does next shocks not only the witches around the room but Darkscryer himself.

Kid bows to the floor yelling at the top of his lungs "I BEG YOU! LEND YOUR STRENGTH TO SHIBUSEN! CURRENTLY ORDER IS CHANGING! WE CAN'T ALLOW THE KISHIN'S MADNESS TO DESTROY IT! MY IDEALS REQUIRE YOUR STRENGTH! SOLDIERS OF SHIBUSEN ARE FIGHTING ON THE MOON AS WE SPEAK! TO PROTECT THIS WORLD! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN SAVE US! WITCHES ARE STRONG WISE AND... BEAUTIFUL! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TO LEND US YOU'RE STRENGTH TO US AMATEURS!"

The judge is about to yell at Kid as Mabaa stops her. A slow clap can be heard echoing as the people in the room focus on the person clapping. Darkscryer continues to clap in a slow manner "Wow! Even I could not predict that outcome..." Darkscryer mimics in an almost sarcastic tone as it infuriates Kid.

Darkscryer stops clapping as you can feel his tone change to a serious manner "A kid not even half of your age is bowing down to you forget the fact his almost 200 years old... focus on the fact he looks in his early teens for a moment. This boy well man if you will is the son to Lord Death and his willing to put down his pride and bow to all of you. Even I can't believe he pulled this off... If Kid can put his pride aside and bow in the most demeaning way towards all of you I'm sure you all can put aside the differences..."

Darkscryer takes a quick breath as he continues "I know I've done wrong, I know how many of you I've killed, I live every day with the blood of the fallen on my hands... even my own lover's blood has been spilt with these hands... because I wasn't strong enough to protect him! I watched him fall to the Kishin's Madness with the only way to save him was to end his misery! That's why... Not only is Kid asking but me as well... Can you look at each other after the madness has consumed your family, your friends and your lovers could you do the same... because once the madness settles in there is no way to stop it! That's why..."

Darkscryer kneels besides Kid as he bows "CAN YOU PLEASE LEND US YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR POWERS TO ONCE AND FOR ALL STOP THE KISHIN FROM HARMING FUTURE GENERATIONS OF NOT ONLY SHIBUSEN BUT THE WITCHES AS WELL!"

Darkscryer whispers to Kid "I can't watch you do this alone!" Kid smiles at the floor as the judge retorts "You think you two can just mumble some pretty words and use us at your own convenience! You can't sway us by simply bowing your heads, Shinigami and you too Murderer!"

Kim yells at the Judge "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS... YOU CAN KEEP SAYING WE'RE ENEMIES AS MUCH AS YOU WANT, BUT KNOW THIS YOU'RE ALSO HURTING YOURSELVES BY WASTING TIME! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! OR DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD STOP THE KISHIN'S RAMPAGE BETTER THAN SHIBUSEN?"

Kid continues off Kim's speech "We're not trying to use you just because it's convenient! Also our alliance doesn't have to be a onetime thing. This is a chance to alter the rule of Law Itself." Kim nods at Kid as she responds "Please stop restricting us, Younger witches, witches, with your old way of thinking! Cooperating with Shibusen can be a benefit to the Witch's Realm in the future!"

The judge yells out retorting "SILENCE, KIM! YOU ARE NO LONGER A WITCH BUT MERELY A DOG OF THE SHIBUSEN!" Kim attempts to call out Mabaa "Grandmother Witch-Sama! Please hear us out!"

Mabaa stops the judge from further conflicts, she whispers something to the Judge as she sighs "Mabaa-sama is willing to hear your pleas but... this is going to be a witch only meeting! So you remaining three are to leave."

**Lord Death POV**

Shinigami sighs as Soul looks at Lord Death "What's wrong Chichi-Ue?" Shinigami looks at Soul "Oh just wondering how everything going? It's not going to be easy convincing the witches to help us..."

A gateway opens as it catches Shinigami's and Soul's eyes as Lord Death smiles "Oh I guess they're back already..." Kid walks through the gateway with a serious poker face "I've returned father..."

Shinigami smiles "That's great Kiddo how did it go? Wait... where's Kim-chan and the others?" Darkscryer steps through the gateway as Ox companies behind while being dragged through Darkscryer speaks "Sorry it took so long had to drag Ox here..."

Darkscryer attempts to pose like a teenager in love "Poor Ox-chan didn't want to leave Kim behind!" Ox pouts "It wasn't like that...!" Darkscryer retorts "Oh come on Ox you aren't fooling anyone..."

Kid sighs "and I had to deal with that the whole trip through but... Father I did everything thing I could... Kim is going to speak with the witches to finalize the details in a witch-only meeting... So I had to leave early."

Darkscyer turns to Lord Death "That isn't the only thing you said Kid... isn't that right?" Kid smiles "I told them what I thought the new rule of order could be and I didn't lie to them even a little bit. All we can do now is hope that they will trust us."

Shinigami pats Kid on the back "You've done well Kiddo." Kid thinks in his head "I also want to belive in witch-sama's eye and her Nyamu!" Kid smiles "Well all we can do is hope for the best... Soul we going back to the airship it's about time we same our friends still up on the moon!"

Darkscryer turns to Lord Death "Lord Death I'll be accompanying him." Shinigami and Kid freak out "What?" Darkscryer smirks "You heard me well enough it's about time I put some skills into practice..." Lord Death tilts his head "What skills would you be referring to... Wait you can't be serious about those ones?"

Darkscryer shakes his head "Not those ones I wouldn't want to get on your hit list would I... besides their improvised and if they work like I think they will chances are they would work perfectly for the job later at hand... Isn't that right Lord Death?"

Kid death glares the two "Stop dancing around the topic what are you referring to..." Darkscryer smiles "Changing the rules of **order** in order to benefit everyone!" Shinigami nods "Well if you think it may benefit everyone it could never hurt to try..."

Darkscryer nods back at Shinigami "In that case I'll take my leave!" he bows as he walks out the room as Kid responds to Shinigami "Father what could he offer than could be a benefit?" Shinigami shrugs his arms "I don't know that man has planned, he has no clear thoughts... he could have been considered a villain a long time ago but now... I really don't know what he has planned..."

Kid nods at Shinigami "Then I'll watch him to make sure his kept in line... for everyone's sake! Let's go Soul it's about time we save our friends and teachers stuck on the moon." Soul grins and nods "and boy do we have a surprise waiting for them!"

Kid leaves the room with Soul.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid makes his way to the airship as he speaks to the head carpenter Gen Kid spots him giving out orders to other workers. Kid speaks out to Gen "What's the damage look like?" Gen turns around to Kid "Oh Master! Well the plating on E-block is completely destroyed! The Coolant is also completely frozen! With this much damage even if we work at the speed of sound, it'll take us four hours to make all the necessary repairs."

Kid shakes his head "The ones left on the moon will not last that long... Can't you get something reasonable in at least 30 minutes?" Gen freaks out "30 MINUTES?! We have suffered critical damage to our plating! If we even suffered one hit in this condition we're done for!"

Kid responds "All we need to do is be able to fly close to the moon... You won't have to worry about taking additional damages with the witch's power on your side." Gen looks deep at Kid as he slowly grins "...In that case..." Gen turns to the crew "Forget about numbers 1 through to 8 on maintenance list we take off in 30 minutes!"

Kid responds "I'm sorry Gen-san for asking so much from you in such little time..." Gen turns back to Kid "Don't be so hard, little Master. We're been attempting the impossible from the start anyway!"

* * *

Next chapter Darkscryer will reveal what he has learned from the book **The Forgotten Blood Ties**.

Like always write a review and let me know of what you guys and girls think.


	24. Battle on the Moon Pt 5

Maka reveals her new skill...

* * *

**Meanwhile at another time**

**Noah's POV**

Sid sighs "Aren't we in a pickle..." Noah growls "WHAT! Well you IDOITS are the real problem here!" Sid responds "Akane... Clay... can you explain to me why we are in this predicament... We are the shibusen central Intelligence Bureau. As members of an Intelligence agency, I understand that we normally take matters into our own hands..." Clay stutters "Ah..."

Sid takes a quick pause before continuing "Right now we're in the middle of a global crisis situation... Bring an enemy here... complicates the situation..." Clay is about to answer Sid "You see-"

Sid cuts off Clay "Of course I'm just going to straight out flat tell you that you failed..." Clay responds "I know but... Kishin Asura was always paranoid right? I'm pretty sure the Kishin would've developed a strong soul perception ability in order to detect any dangers to himself right? So therefore if that's true then the Kishin has already most likely detected us by now..."

Sid looks at Akane and Clay sternly as Clay continues "So there's no real point to being **sneaky** and even though these two are our enemies, rather than the fact they are hampering our ability to sneak around... I say we could use them to our advantage as decoys once we get in close enough to the Kishin..."

Akane responds "While that sound like a reasonable plan it'll be too much trouble to drag these two along..." Sid flats out responds "We don't need them!" Noah stamps his foot as he yells "Well sorry to burst your bubble but were going to be the ones using you as the decoys! Don't get cocky you bastards!" Gopher nods behind Noah.

Sid responds "Well suit yourself... Our mission is to find the Kishin's location. It doesn't matter which way were going to do it. The crazy wavelength is definitely stronger this way but... I can't find the exact source yet. We should be as long as the wave length keeps getting stronger, that should tell us that we should keep moving in that direction, let's go!"

Noah and Gopher run off "We're going to get there first!" Sid stares at the two running as he responds "... This is going to be an excruciatingly long pain in the arse mission..." Clay, Akane and Sid chase after the two as they reach a cave with a hole leading down into darkness.

Noah yells down the pit "HELLO KISHIN! COME ON OUT ALREADY." Gopher prepares to attack the Kishin "Noah-sama should I fire my I love you cannon down there?" Sid stops Gopher "Don't be stupid! I'm going to light a flare so we can see what's down there."

Sid lights the flare as he throws it down as he prepares to grab Neigus. An illusion of Asura comes from deep within the pit as it hovers over the group as they freak out. The illiusion of Asura slow consumes the group as it disappears.

The group begin to look around as Sid comments "What?" he looks down realising he never even threw the flare down there as Akane responds "Another Hallucination?" Sid nods "Now we know for sure... The Kishin is down there..."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid stands around with Soul as Azusa and Marie converse.

Asura speaks "I wonder if the witches are really going to help us... My Senrigan doesn't work in the witch's realm, so I'm concerned..."

Marie retorts "Like always you think too much! If the witches don't help us, then there is no way we can win... It's as simple as that, so we have no choice but to trust them... right Kid?"

Kid nods "Yeah... even if we could win this battle without the witches, until now our history with them has never been governed by the rule of order... I'm going to change it..." Soul slings an arm over Kid's shoulder "look at kid go! It was only 1 year ago Kid would break over a simple square... but now his able to put differences aside and willing to change the rules."

Kid slightly glares at Soul "Of course! Anything's possible if I put my OCD... away... for a moment..." Kid adjusts one of the pipes nearby as Soul glares at Kid. Kid looks up for a moment "I'm sure they will come!"

Kid walks around the ship as he bumps into Kilik "Hey Kilik... I heard that Maka and the others are on their way to the moon already" Kilik nods "Yeah! That's right... Oh before I forget, they told me to give you these to you."

Kilik hands over the two bandanas as Kid looks at them "What's this?" Kilik responds "Ones for you the other is for Soul, even though we're sparated for a bit, everyone has decide to wear these matching hairbands on our bodies, like this one!"

Kid looks at them as Kilik continues "But... I don't know where you're going to wear yours Kid... you can't wear it on your arm since you're obsessed with symmetry right? Maybe you could just wear it normal on your head maybe even the waist...? Should I have brought you two?"

Kid grins "Nah, it's alright! If I'm going to change the rules... then I should be able to change myself!" Soul walks in "Hey Kilik" Kid turns around smiling "look everyone's got matching bandanas."

Soul points at Kid "Twice in one day! Who are you and what have you done to Kid?" Kid frowns "I'm the same guy Soul!" Soul rolls his eyes at Kid as Kid looks at his bandana realising something "I need to fix the picture on this thing so it's perfect!"

Soul smiles "There's Kid!"

**Maka's POV**

Maka groans at Black Star as she breaths heavily "What am I some taxi service!" Black Star smiles "You can do it Maka just keep breathing!" Maka glares at Black Star "Shut up fatty...! And Keep your hands above the waist and blow the bust... or you will be going for a swim!"

Maka points down towards the ocean Black Star pouts "I know that!" Maka continues to fly towards the moon as she clears the clouds. "This madness is really strong!" Maka whistles "The moon looks amazing this close, to think we had the chance to see it this close..."

Black Star grins "Huh! It still can't surpass my bigness! Hey Maka we should fly around the moon see what's happening on the surface." Beams are shot towards Maka as she freaks "Liz! Patty! Dodge!" Maka dodges them she responds "What the hell was that?"

Black Star points out "Whatever they are there's more of them approaching us!" Maka smirks as she holsters Liz and Patty "I guess we just have to strike them back until we can safely land on the moon surface!"

Maka grabs onto Black Star's hand as she throws him towards the moon's surface "You deal with them!" Black Star screams as his sent flying towards the moon's surface. They are attacked again by the unknown assailant as Black Star back hands one of the beams away "Heh! DO NOT UNDERSTIMATE ME!"

Black Star grabs onto two more beams with little to no difficulty as he launches them back in the attackers direction "HERE I think these belong to YOU!" Maka looks at Black Star with one eye flinching "Is he a normal human like us...? Is it even possible to grab those beams, I don't get it..."

Black Star laughs "I should tell you why it's so easy for me to do it!" Black Star calls Tsubaki to change into weapon mode as he grips the sword landing on the floor to decimate hundreds of the clowns "BECAUSE I'M SO DEATH DAMN AWESOME!"

Maka looks down at the ground "Wow there's so too many of them to even land on the ground..." she loses focus as Liz yells "Maka we need to start dodging the guy is attacking us now!" Maka begins to dodge mid flight.

While dodging she motions to Liz and Patty "Liz! Patty! Change weapon mode from .38 caliber to .42 and when I tell you to I want you to drop flight!" Liz freaks "Not that..." Patty gets excited "YEY! We're going to do it!"

Maka pulls both guns out of the holster and aims towards her left and right as she gives the order "NOW!" the wings drop as she falls towards the moon as she begins to spin and fire in all directions knocking back all the beams.

Once all the beams are out of her way she points the guns towards the floor as she motions Liz and Patty to re-enable the wings to slow down her fall as she screams "Angel of Death!" She rains bullets on the clown killing the clowns and stopping them from advancing on Spirit and Stein.

As she lands on the floor gracefully in front of them she motions to Liz and Patty "Change from .42 to .357 calibur we are going to wipe out as many as we can!" Patty and Liz respond "Roger!" Maka grins "Checkmate!"

Firing off to shots she cleans out hundreds of clowns in a row. Without turning around Maka speaks to Stein and Spirit "Glad to see you guys are ok! I heard about the situation here, for the sake of shibusen and the world, you stayed behind to fight the clowns... thank you!"

Spirit is in shock just exclaiming her name as Stein responds shocked "I've would have never imagined that one day I would be saved by my own students..." Maka responds "I'm fighting too!"

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer's stands on deck by himself almost sounding as if his having a one man conversation "No Lord Death I'm not lying... What you mean by that? I didn't lie about going to the moon... What do I see, well clouds of course... No, I don't see the moon yet!"

Darkscryer's eye flinches as he yells "Oh hell no, not you...! Sure believe whatever you want... Ah huh I miss you too... don't you even dare touch me right now...! Why because you'll interrupt my concentration of course... If you even touch me once I'll grab your cane and shove so far up your nether regions people will be asking constantly do you have a stick up your arse...! Hey do not bring my sex life into this I do not need to be reminded...!"

Darkscryer frowns at the last thought "Sure he would be in handy if you want to drag everyone further into madness..." he looks down at the floor "So you noticed too huh..."

**Death the Kid's POV**

Azusa yells at Kid "Are we going to attack the moon right now? What about the witches they haven't arrived yet!" Kid retorts to Azusa "The witches are waiting... they are testing us and waiting to be sure of our faith in them. We must attack the moon first and give them what they want."

Azusa retorts "That's just some stupid speech Kid! Then what was the point of travelling to the witch's Realm? You should know it better than everyone that it won't be enough to bow your head and apologise a couple of times to fix our relationship with the withes..."

Soul clenches his fist as Kid frowns "Shibusen has always been the greatest enemy of the witches they sure think that we are only using them for our own good!" Azusa sighs "Do you really think that we can cooperate with them? They might even try to attack Shibusen right now insted of helping us!"

Marie retorts "Azusa! Stop saying things like that..." Azusa shakes her head "That kind of hatred doesn't go away that easily, it's hard for regular humans to forget that but for witches it's even impossible!"

Soul retorts "You want impossible deal with Kid's OCD every day I'm folding triangles to a perfect 90 degree angle every time I go to the toilet!" Kid frowns at Soul retort as he immediately continues "That's beside the point if I can put aside my dislike about Kid's unique pet peeve I'm sure anything's possible!"

Kid nods at Soul as Azusa glares at him "It's not bad to have beliefs but Kid and Soul, your still a children, so you don't understand this."

Kid retorts "This may sound childish to you... just having beliefs alone is meaningless. One needs to do something to fulfil his beliefs and take action! Rome was not build in a day the pyramids were not beamed to earth! Having all that talk nad tearing down one's ideals with that hopeless way of thinking is an adult's way of doing things... THEN I GUESS I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE CALLED **KID** FOREVER!"

* * *

OMG Dragon ball Z reference when Gohan deflected the beam with his bare hands in one of the early episodes and the abridge series makes a joke about it being impossible to deflect a beam made of energy.

Write a review and let me know what you guys and girls think about this chapter.


	25. Battle on the Moon Pt 6

Let the game begin on the moon and all pieces on the chessboard stand ready for the play.

* * *

**Death the Kid's POV**

Azusa looks awestruck as she responds "But-But What about the crew, I'm worried about them...!" Kid smiles "I know... because you are a good person, but don't worry! Nothing's going to happen to this ship."

Kid looks at everyone around him "I believe in the Ship's Pilot! I believe in the engineers and the crew and everyone else! And you know what else I believe that there's no way they can hit this ship which is built by Gen-San and his crew!"

Gen nods "That's right, after all the holes they put in us last time hitting us is going to be alot more difficult seeing as there no much that can be hit!" Kid nods "Worse case scenario we will just use Darkscryer as a shield!"

Darkscryer yells as the top of his lungs "I heard that!" Kid lifts his fist "I'm calling out to all the 36 Soldiers on this ship right now, if there's anyone who's not willing to attack the moon, we'll drop out of this mission. SO I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

The crew members retort "We'r already on this ship with you, there's no way we are backing out of this now!" Kilik's shocked "You can't be asking us seriously too?" Ox responds "That's just stupid!"

Soul grins "Whatever your decision I'll stick by you!" Marie looks at Azusa "How about you?" Azusa opens her mouth to speak as Kid cuts her off "I now trusting the witches after all this time with no doubt will be difficult..." Kid looks at Azusa directly "But if that's what really bothering you then can't you put your faith in me?"

Azusa mutters under her breath "Like father like son!" Marie grabs Azusa hand lifting it up "You surpassed to lift your hand like so and say Ay, Aye!" Kid turns to face the front of the ship "ALL RIGHT THEN! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Kid looks serous as Soul looks at him "The witches will definitely come to the moon!"

**Maka's POV**

Maka continues to shoot a flurry of bullets in all directions taking out clowns as they continue to rise almost install as they rise "Keep coming who's next!" An explosion happens as clowns are sent flying into the air.

Black Star grins yelling "What are these guys? They so weak, I wouldn't even consider them a warm up for the battle with the Kishin!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Announcements are heard "We are entering the enemies firing range! We won't be able to avoid anything at the speed we are going!" Kid Retorts "Just keep pushing forward!"

Darkscryer grins as he opens his hands wide as if begging the enemy to attack him. He gets up onto the railing as he holds on by one hand "Kid I'm going on ahead see you on the battlefield!" he kicks of the railing as he falls towards the moon's surface grinning as moons shoot projectiles to take him out.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer grins even further "It will take a lot more than this to take me down!" A giant beam heads towards the ship as Darkscryer is in its path "This should be easy to deflect!" Darkscryer reinforces the bandages on his arms as he puts up a shield.

The beam impacts the shield as it passes around it still heading for the ship "Fuck!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid yells "Everyone prepare for impact! Witches come now this is all the faith we have in you! Show yourself before us!" The beam passes straight through the ship destroying almost half of the ship in the process.

One of the engineers yell "It was a direct hit serious damage to the fuselage! The ship is going down!" Kid freaks "They are not coming...? NO, I will believe in them!" Mabaa appears by Kids side "Nyamu."

Kid looks at her "Mabaa-Dono?! You came for us Mabaa-Dono..." Free responds "WHOA! Talk about instant..." Kilik freaks "Where did you come from?" Azusa shrills "They really did come Senpai!" Marie nods.

Soul retorts "I' more worried about what we are about to crash into!" Mabaa weaves her Spatial Magic conjuring up a field as she moves everyone to safety on the moon Free nods "As one would expect... the precision of her magic is on a different level to my own Spatial magic..."

Mabaa responds "Nyamu." Kid freaks "A barrier that controls space?!" Mabaa focuses as she clenches her fists as orbs fly out of the witches sent flying towards the clowns covering them.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Darkscryer grins "Thank god for those witches now time for me to earn some upkeep... where is that rat bastard...?" Darkscryer begins to look around as he spots the clown "There he is...!" he begins walking in the direction as Kaguya responds "What's this?"

Darkscryer responds "That my scantily dressed young lady is you demise..." Kaguya smirks "Oh has a new young pervert come to undress me with his eyes...?" Darkscryer frowns "Sorry I'm not into girls who wear less clothing then I do however... the person standing right next to you interest me..."

Darkscryer extends his gloves as he grapples onto the clown shaped like a moon dragging it towards him "I must reward you little moon for destroying our ship..." He tugs on the cloth squeezing down on the moon as throwing it towards Kaguya knocking her down unexpectedly "10 points and two down so many to go..."

Kaguya infuriated yells at Darkscryer "You bastard no more peps shows for you!" Kaguya begins to immediately attack Darkscryer.

**Maka's POV**

"Kid brought the witch reinforcements!" Liz responds "Looks like we got wrapped up in a bag!" Patty frowns "Oh but I was enjoying this endless arcade game!" Maka shoots down one of the clowns as it falls into to ground becoming a corpse unable to revive.

**Darkscryer's POV**

Kaguya frowns when she looks to her left as Maka kills the clown "The Madness is being reflected?!" Darkscryer sneaks up on Kaguya "Are these real?" He pokes and jiggles them as Kaguya screams "UH, Pervert!"

Kaguya immediately goes to slap Darkscryer away as he dodges "It looks like Asura has some tastes... Hey there's no harm done, I'm just checking if they were real..." Kaguya pouts as she continues to attack Darkscryer while he dodges her.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid smirks as spins his scythe he nods towards Ox and Kilik "Time to begin the counter attack!" Kid charges the Clowns as they kill the clowns one by one as they are unable to revive. Kid smiles "It's working!"

Kid looks around spotting the female judge from before as he looks towards her "Thank You, you've been a great help!" the judge responds "I just followed what we decided back in the witch's realm. I still don't think very highly of you lot."

The judge pulls slightly to the side "We're pulling out! I've helped you come this far already, so you better defeat Kishin." Kid smiles "Just leave it to us." Kid runs off to help his comrades defeat the clowns.

**Maka's POV**

Maka continues to take out the clowns one by one side by side with Black Star. She spots Darkscryer standing of to the side dodging the attacks of three clowns. Maka runs to help Darkscryer "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Darkscryer scratches his head "I have my reasons..." The top hat clown looks at its fellow clowns "This is getting difficult now!" The clown that looks like a moon responds "We won't be able to stop their advance if we fight scattered all over this place, Kaguya-Dono!"

Kaguya smirks "Ahh! Do you want to become one with me?" Maka aims at the clowns as she shoots at them. They jump away as they begin to dissolve and merge creating a single clown. Maka shoots the clown as it blocks the attack.

Maka looks at the clown as it attacks her Kaguya v3 responds "I will not allow you to come any closer to Kishin-Sama!" Darkscryer pushes Maka to the side as he gets impaled by the tendrils "Foolish stupid human why didn't you dodge? Well at least his out of the way you shouldn't have grabbed me before!"

Maka screams "No..." Darkscryer laughs as he grabs onto the clown's body "I have bad news for you... You can't kill what doesn't exist!" he punches the clown pushing it back Kaguya v3 looks confused "You should be dead, how are you still alive?"

Darkscryer smiles "Well simply because I'm not really here well either way this has fucked up my spell..." he turns to Maka "She-He-It is too powerful for you..." he turns towards Black Star "Hey Black Star think fast!"

Darkscryer Grapples the clown throwing it towards Black Star as he looks towards Maka "Can you bring back my gloves after this ability vanishes they are a memento to me... now good luck..." Darkscryer's eyes twitch "I have to deal with shinigami and Excalibur's bantering...!"

Darkscryer vanishes from the field leaving only his arm guards. Maka picks them up stuffing them into her pockets as she continues to fight.

**Black Star's POV**

Black Star grins as Darkscryer throws Kaguya towards him "Finally, someone who looks like they might have a backbone!" Kaguya laughs as it faces Black Star as Kaguya fires off a beam at almost point blank range.

Black Star freak "What? Tsubaki Shadow star second form!" Tsubaki changes from her enchanted sword mode into a form that resembles a giant Shuriken as he rotates her deflecting the attack around him.

Black Star sighs "That was really close! Tsubaki, I'm cranking up the rotation speed!" He speeds up the rotation as he propels his body towards Kaguya as she kicks his hand away Black Star uses that moment to kick Kaguya in the face knocking her off guard.

Black Star delivers a punch to her gut. Black Star follows the punch with back kick to Kaguya's chest sending her flying backwards. Kaguya gets up smiling as he body begins to disintegrate slowly.

She looks at her body laughing "Ahh, I look so unladylike right now... you can see right through me-"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Kid runs towards Kaguya as he jumps in the air with the intent to finish her off she smiles amused "Oh the little pervert boy is back! You come to see my body naked one last time before I die?" Kaguya chuckles to herself.

Kid Gets inclose to her "Before I kill you I thought I'll let you know a few things... one you're a clad dress skank that believes everyone and thing is after your body. Two I'm already married and he is a great guy and I will never cheat on him ever..."

Kaguya freaks "Your-" Kid cuts her off as he slices upwards Kaguya laughs as she slows turns to dust "To be spread open by a man like him... Please forgive me Kishin-Sama!" Kid smiles "Thats pay back for all those lies you put in my mouth!"

Soul laughs "She must have really got on your nerves..." Kid retorts "She pissed me off... trying to make me cheat on you verbally! What was with her deal?" Soul sighs "I know how you feel..." Kid responds "Blair?"

Soul nods "Yep"

Kid walks towards Maka and Black Star as his head snaps to a direction "Maka, can you feel that too?" Maka nods towards Kid as she looks in the direction "This feeling I've felt it before... The Kishin, Asura... Crona..."

Maka finches "His coming!"

**Noah's POV**

Akane screams "The Kishin should be here soon in 5 meters... 3 METERS! 2 Meters, how is this possible we should have saw him by now at from that distance!"

**Death the Kid's POV**

Maka freaks as Kid responds "Maka... can you feel that? Is something must be wrong with my soul perception...?" Maka responds "N-no... It is the same for me... I feel the Kishin's Soul Reaction near close by, and yet... He is no here!"

They continue to look around as members of Shibusen start screaming around them.

* * *

Write a review and let me know of what you guys and girls think.


End file.
